Amants
by ln.lfz
Summary: L'histoire de deux personnes dans une chambre...
1. Chapitre01

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, c'est vrai, je vous avais promis deux autres fics mais il faut les couper en chapitres, corriger les fautes ou les expressions et en ce moment j'ai la flemme… enfin pas tellement puisque j'ai écrit cette fic.  
Cette fois c'est une fic un peu plus mature car on voit souvent le couple dans une chambre. Mais pas de description lemon, enfin, je ne pense pas. Mais comme elle n'est pas encore finie, je suivrai le conseil de mayura09, je préviendrai à l'avance.  
Donc, pour une certaine moralité, je mettrais la fic en PG-13 car on voit souvent les personnages nus, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas imaginer leurs personnages préférés dans cet état, la porte est derrière vous.

Qu'est ce que j'ai encore à dire ?... Les avertissements sont finis je crois. S'il y en a d'autres, je vous le dirai en cours de route.

Avant de commencer j'aimerai vous dire que je voulais m'amuser dans cette fic en écrivant qu'un seul prénom, c'est-à-dire Hinata. Par contre, son partenaire sera « il ». Pour tous ceux qui me connaissent sauront qui il est et pour ceux que me « voit » pour la première fois le comprendront très vite. Cette manière d'écrire est assez amusante mais aussi très dure. Par contre si vous voyez son nom apparaître faite moi signe, je corrigerai rapidement. Je sais j'ai dû tomber sur la tête pour avoir eu ce genre d'idée mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Voilà j'ai fini de blablater. Dites moi si ça vous plait ou pas.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

LN

**Chapitre01**

"Hinata, il est bientôt onze heures", dit- il d'une voix neutre.  
Il prit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet qui est sur la table de chevet. Malgré la lampe, il faisait presque noir.  
La flamme du briquet éclaire son visage brièvement. La brûlure de la cigarette apparaît. L'on pouvait voit de la fumée.  
Il perçoit un mouvement à ses côtés et la jeune femme s'assit. Elle regarda la cigarette et soupira. Elle releva la couverture et se mit debout, laissant voir son corps nu.  
Je vais prendre une douche, d'abord.  
Il la regarde partir vers une des deux portes de la chambre puis il tourna la tête vers le réveil qui se trouve sur la table de chevet.

10h55.

Il eut un mauvais rictus. C'est pas bon.

Il prit une bouffée, laissa la nicotine entré dans ses poumons puis la fait sortir en fumée.  
Il regarde la cigarette. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête cette saleté. Il reprit une nouvelle bouffée.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Il la regarde. Elle était toujours nue, avec une petite serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés.  
"Il est onze heures passé. Ton père va te trucider."  
Elle le regarde puis baissa les yeux.  
Oui, dit- elle simplement puis elle regarde autour d'elle.  
Un à un, elle mit ses vêtements répandus par terre. Elle s'avança vers le lit où se trouvait son amant. Leva l'oreiller où elle s'était reposé quelques minutes plus tôt et sortit son bandeau. Elle l'attacha à son cou puis observa l'homme.

Il était beau ainsi. Le regard dans le vague, la poitrine dénudée, la cigarette dans le vide… On dirait qu'il attendait quelque chose.

Il sentit son regard. Il leva les yeux vers elle.  
"Il est 11h10."  
Elle baisa la tête. Elle marcha vers la seconde porte de la chambre.  
"Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?"  
Elle se retourne et l'observa. Il écrasa la cigarette directement sur la table de chevet.  
"Il… Il faudrait parler à mon père."  
Il eut une seconde fois un rictus. Elle savait ce que cela veut dire et soupira.  
Il reprit le paquet de cigarette, mais ne trouva pas le briquet.  
"Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette merde !" dit- il énervé.  
"J'y vais", dit- elle doucement.  
"Attends !"  
Il se lève, lui montrant sa nudité et s'avance vers elle. Il posa sa main sur la porte derrière elle, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.  
"Tu as oublié quelque chose", dit- il d'une voix trop neutre.  
"Qu… quoi donc ?"

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Son baiser avait le goût du tabac. Elle n'aime pas ce goût mais venant de lui, elle accepta. Elle retourna le baiser.  
Ils romprent le baiser et il la prend dans ses bras. Le visage plongé dans ses cheveux, il les huma. Elle sentait son shampoing. L'odeur était totalement différente de la sienne lorsqu'il utilisait ce shampoing. Il était même très agréable sur elle.  
Il la sentit l'étreindre. Il ferma les yeux.  
"Nous verrons plus tard pour ton père."  
Oui, dit- elle.  
Ils se lâchèrent et elle partit.

* * *

Elle sortit de l'appartement. Lentement, elle marcha vers la demeure des Hyuga.  
Tout le long du chemin, elle ne faisait que sourire. Depuis qu'ils sont dans cette situation d'amants, c'est la première fois qu'il accepta de parler à son père. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. 

Comment en étaient- ils arrivé là ?

Une nuit… Il a fallut une nuit pour qu'elle devienne son amante. Et depuis c'était ainsi tous les jours… enfin lorsque leur travail leurs permettait.

Une nuit… une nuit où elle était soûle.

Une nuit où elle lui a tout avoué… tous ses sentiments de petite fille.

Il en a rit au début pensant que c'étant une blague ou « un truc comme ça » avait- il dit… Un truc comme ça…

Une nuit où il avait profité de son inconscience. Une nuit où elle avait fait croire qu'elle était inconsciente. Une nuit où ils avaient assouvit le désir charnel dont ils avaient besoin. Une nuit où tout à commencer…

Elle rougit encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage dans ses bras au moment où elle s'est réveillée au petit matin.Elle rougit encore lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'ils avaient continué cette nuit dans les bras de l'un et l'autre à leur réveil.  
Elle se souvient aussi du grondement de son père qui la réprimandait de n'être pas rentré à la maison.  
Elle sourit à ce souvenir.  
Depuis ce soir- là, ils se voient fréquemment chez lui, sans que personne ne le sache, même leurs meilleurs amis.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arrive chez elle, son père l'attendait devant la porte.  
"Pourquoi rentres- tu aussi tard, Hinata ?"  
"J'avais des choses à fini", dit- elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix ce qui fit reculer Hiashi. "De plus, j'ai rencontré un ami en chemin, nous avons discuté."  
"Qui est cet ami ?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Ce n'est qu'un ami ?"  
"Je dois aller me coucher. Je dois me lever de bonne heure demain."  
Elle le dépassa et entra dans la grande maison.  
Hiashi resta encore quelques minutes dehors. Il n'aimait pas quand sa fille lui parle ainsi mais d'un autre côté, il en était fier. Elle sera prête pour être la digne héritière des Hyuga. Il ne lui manqua plus que d'avoir un homme pour la soutenir. Mais quel homme ? Les ancêtres du clan avaient déjà trouvé plusieurs candidats, mais il voulait qu'elle choisisse. Mais si elle devait choisir, il savait pertinemment qu'elle choisira lui… ce démon. Et le clan refusera et lui imposera un autre… et elle sera malheureuse…  
De plus, il avait remarqué que depuis quelques mois, sa fille se comportait bizarrement. Est-ce qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un ? Oui, il en était certain, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de rentrer à la maison à onze heures lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission pour le village. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Ca personne ne le sait. Elle est très discrète à ce sujet, mais il avait des doutes. Bien qu'ayant une relation assez rude avec elle, il la connaissait et n'avait aucun doute sur cet homme qui a sûrement pris la pureté de sa fille. Pureté que voulez préserver absolument le clan. Il sourit. Pour lui cela ne lui posait pas de problème, bien au contrait, il avait été plus précoce que sa fille. Son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'il se souvenait de ses frasques surtout celui où il fut attrapé sur le fait par son frère jumeau.  
S'ils pouvaient venir tous les deux en face de lui pour lui dire sincèrement leurs sentiments qu'ils ont pour l'un et pour l'autre, il aurait tout accepté… même ce démon… 

Il regarda la porte de la maison et soupira. Peut- être que si il préparait bien le terrain, ils lui avoueraient. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Surtout pour l'héritière. Elle est en âge de se marier et les anciens sont assez pressés de voir une nouvelle génération pour les Hyuga.  
Il soupir une nouvelle fois, entra et regarda le réveil qui se trouve dans le couloir de l'entrée.

* * *

Il est 11h35.

* * *

Elle devait être entrée maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr. Il baissa la tête et sans regarder, il prit le paquet de cigarette, sur la table de chevet.  
Au début de leur relation, il la raccompagnait tous les soirs. Puis au fil du temps, elle partait toute seule. Habituellement il ne s'en souciait peu, il savait parfaitement qu'elle savait se défendre, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Pourquoi ?  
Peut- être parce qu'il lui avait répondu… 

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu ressens pour moi… mais je pense qu'il faudrait dire à mon père que nous sommes souvent… ensemble. »_

Et habituellement, il ne répondait jamais.  
Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent…  
Il avait répondu…

Quels sont ses sentiments pour Hinata ?

Aujourd'hui, il a été différent à d'habitude.

Dès qu'il a vu Hinata sortir du bureau de Tsunade, il s'est jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser avidement… cela n'est jamais arrivé… avant aujourd'hui.

Il l'avait, juste après, invité de le rejoindre rapidement à la maison… Il l'avait qu'une seule fois invité. Le lendemain de cette nuit- là…

Il lui avait fait l'amour passionnément… Il sourit… Ça, il l'a toujours fait ainsi… Son sourire s'élargie… ce n'était jamais la même chose, depuis qu'ils sont ensembles.

… ensembles.

Pouvait- il dire qu'ils sont ensembles ?  
Les seuls moments où ils étaient ensembles, c'était le soir en rentrant épuisés de fatigue de leur mission du jour…  
Les seuls moments où ils étaient ensembles, c'était dans son lit, où les draps froissés exprimés le combat de titans qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt…  
Les seuls moments où ils étaient ensembles, c'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras de l'un l'autre, nus…

Ensemble…

Il soupira et écrasa la cigarette qu'il n'avait pas consommée sur la table de chevet.  
Il prit son masque posé à ses côtés, sur le lit, et alla vers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il admira la pleine lune de ce soir  
« Aujourd'hui se sera sanglant » pensa- t- il.  
Il regarda derrière lui et vit le lit encore défait.  
« Il faut que je parle à son père… »  
Il soupira et mit son masque.  
Il disparaît.


	2. Chapitre02

Coucou tout le monde.

Une semaine que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre alors que d'habitude je le fais au moins tous les trois- quatre jours. Mais pour tout vous avouer, j'ai eu la flemme. La grosse flemme. En plus je me suis remise à fond sur mon mémoire car je voudrais soutenir en juin… mais là je crois que je rêve. Il y a tellement de chose à faire…

Aller je vais arrête de raconter ma vie, je pense que ça ne vous intéresse pas beaucoup.

Avant de continuer, je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas une pro- tabac. Bien au contraire. Je n'ai jamais fumé une cigarette enfin pas directement. Il prétend que l'on fume malgré tout si tu es accompagné d'une personne qui fume. J'ai beaucoup d'amis qui fument ainsi que mes deux frères aînés. J'ai pour principe de dire ce que je pense de la cigarette, mais en aucun cas je force les personnes d'arrêter de fumer. Ils sont majeurs et sont en âge de comprendre que la cigarette peut tuer. Les seules personnes à qui je demande d'arrêter fumer se sont mes frères et c'est tout. Nous sommes dans un pays libre !

Voilà, j'ai fini.

Pour en revenir sur la fic, je vais essayer de faire comprendre les raisons de la cigarette et ne vous inquiétez, il ne fume pas lors de ses missions ni dans la journée…

Bon je vais maintenant répondre au reviews :

**zagan** : ah zagan… Tu sais que tu m'as perturbée pendant quelques jours… mais je te rassure je ne l'ai pas mal pris mais j'ai pour principe que si quelqu'un me lit, il faut que je fais de mon mieux pour le satisfaire. Alors je vais essayer de répondre à chaque une de tes remarques mais attention, ce n'est pour autant que je veux absolument que tu changes d'avis. Bien au contraire, tes critiques m'aident à améliorer l'histoire, en espérant que ça plaise.  
Abord, moi aussi je suis anti-tabac. Mes frères pensent que je dois être folle ou pas bien dans ma tête parce que je n'ai jamais touché cette mer… Mais bon, j'ai mes opinions la- dessus (voir plus haut).  
Puis, oui c'est vrai, j'avoue, dès qu'ils se voient c'est que sexuel. Enfin, c'est ce que voulait « il » au début mais, avec le temps, les choses changent, tu verras par la suite. Par contre je n'aime pas idéaliser les gens (quand je l'ai fait, je suis tombée bien bas) et je voulais rendre le plus humain possible les personnages. Bon, c'est vrai, j'abuse peut- être sur certain point mais je me dis que le monde n'est pas tout est beau, tout est joli. « Il » vit dans un monde de violence et de sang car dans la fic, il est anbu et plus particulièrement assassin. Donc je me dis que son état d'esprit est complètement différent à celui du manga. De plus, c'est un homme qui est célibataire, en pleine forme (désolée ) et elle, c'est une femme, amoureuse de lui, en plus. Bon, ben c'est un point de vue…  
Et enfin, lui « profiter » de Hinata, ben moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal, mais il faut bien trouver quelque chose pour le mettre ensemble et je ne vois pas Hinata faire le premier pas, même adulte (voilà je commence à idéaliser ma pauvre Hinata, c'est pas bon ça !...). Pour moi, je ne vois que lui pour faire le premier pas donc je l'ai un peu faire plus pervers (je dois être, moi aussi, une perverse…). Bon je ne veux pas non plus que Hinata reste toujours aussi timide donc j'essaie de la fait évoluer grâce à lui. Je le fais peut- être un peu mal, mais j'essaie d'imaginer une suite possible  
Bon j'argumente, j'argumente mais ne le prend pas mal, ce n'est pas un règlement de compte même si c'en est l'apparence. J'aime avoir l'avis des autres et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien avoir ton avis. Peut- être parce que tu es un de mes premiers revieweurs (je ne sais si ça ce dit) et qui soit rester fidèle à mes fics et pour ça je te remercierai toujours d'être toujours là.  
Mais bon tu n'as pas fait que des « critiques » (si on peut appeler ça des critiques) et je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as dit sur son style d'écriture et merci aussi car grâce à toi je me suis souvenue d'une idée de départ que j'avais complètement oublié et maintenant je l'ai remis dans la fic (c'est au sujet de la cigarette) et puis pour le mariage arranger je ne voulais pas trop en parler mais au fils des jours j'ai de bonnes idées la dessus (bonne je ne sais mais je vais exploiter)  
Bon je vais arrêter là car rien que pour toi j'ai pris une page et les autres vont m'étrangler si je continue, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Merci d'être toujours là et j'attends tes « critiques » et j'en suis sûre que j'en aurai car « il » n'a pas vraiment un beau rôle… Bisous.

**renia** : Merci. Pour ce qui est de Hiashi, je pense qu'il va changer un peu après le tournoi de Chuunin. Je pense aussi qu'il aime ses enfants... à sa manière. Bon peut- être que je me trompe, j'attends la suite du manga avec impatience et pour l'instant on ne voit pas encore Hinata (snif !) et je pense qu'on va attendre encore longtemps (snif !). Pour la discution avec le père, voilà le début. Merci encore.

**Call- chan** : Pauvre Asuma, je l'aime bien lui aussi (quels sont les persos que tu n'aimes pas dans Naruto ?) c'est vrai même Oro je l'aime bien… ça y est, j'ai trouve qui je n'aime pas : ceux qui enlèvent Gaara (désolée pour le spoile). T'inquiète les cigarettes vont être jeter, pas maintenant mais très bientôt. Mais sinon Kabuto toujours aussi mignon. Merci beaucoup imoto pour tes compliments.

**mayura09** : Et oui un retour rapide. Bon ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre, j'ai fait mieux, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut je me suis remise à travailler donc je pense que je serai assez irrégulière pour cette fic. De plus je ne l'ai pas encore terminé.  
Alors tu sais qui peut bien être ce « il »! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore deviné, je donne un autre indice dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là !

**Cassye** : Merci beaucoup. Mais non ce n'est pas trop dur à savoir que est ce « il », mdr. J'attends la suite de ta fic, bisous.

**mahiro** : Si tu veux qu'il arrête de fumer, harcèle- le comme il arrêtera cette mer… (je ne mets pas le mot entier dans les réponses aux reviews alors que je le dit dans la fic. Pas net la fille. C'est pas bien de dire de vilains mots, mdr) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**shine** : Mais oui je me rappelle de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, la suite de _tu n'es pas seul_ est en cours mais en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de potasser dessus. Je voudrai fini cette histoire d'abord puis après je reviendrai dessus, mais tu risques d'être un peu déçue car les personnages seront un peu plus grands et Naruto risque être plus d'espièglerie, mais chut je ne dis plus rien… Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as dit, je suis vraiment contente. Je t'adore, t'es toute mimi. Bisous.

**yclipt** : Oui, voilà la suite.

**gladys** : Oui c'était délibéré, car c'est pas sûr que se soit Naruto le fameux « il »… Elle n'a fait que discuter avec lui, mdr… Merci pour _Koi_, c'est une de mes histoire préférée et j'adore ce gamin…

**Cassy-Chan** : Non, non pas frapper. T'inquiète pas, il va arrêter. Et merci beaucoup Nee- chan.

**Dark-lee** : Yo Darkounet ! Tu m'as bien manqué cette semaine. Contente que ça te plaise. « Intéressante et mouvementer »… humhum… Je laisse ton imagination faire la suite… Bisous.

**Hotchotch** : Tu le trouves zarb ? C'est vrai… t'as pas tord… Mais non Hiashi ne tombera de haut. Il aura besoin de « il » pour plus tard. Je sens que ces pauvres Ancêtres vont avoir mal…  
Huuummm. J'apprends des choses sur toi Naru….

**mangaskiss** : C'était vrai, je voulais qu'il soit comme ça au début mais bon les choses changent au fur et à mesure…

**Sasukechan** : Merci pour ta review ! Et c'est bien ça me fait 14 reviews et non 13 (ce chiffre me porte malheur, j'essaie de le bannir le plus possible)

Maintenant la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira et pas taper si les persos sont très OCC.  
Bisous à vous tous et à très bientôt  
J'attends vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises.

Bisous.

LN

**Chapitre02**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Hiashi en avait assez de ces feuillets interminables. Tous aussi barbants… Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il avait envi de revenir en arrière… avant ses enfants, avant la mort de son frère, avant la succession en tant que chef, avant tous les problèmes.Il se lève de son siège et alla au balcon qui jouxte son bureau. Il huma l'air frais. Cela fait du bien après six heures de paperasse.  
Soudain il sentit une présence sur sa droite.  
Il se tourna vivement et fit face à un jeune homme blond portant un masque. C'était un anbu. Il devait entrer de mission car par place il y avait du sang sur son habit et son bras droit.  
Qu'est ce qu'un anbu faisait sur ses terres ? L'Hokage avait- elle besoin de lui ?  
Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et retira son masque.  
Il le reconnu immédiatement.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"  
"Vous parlez", dit- il calmement.  
"De ma fille, je suppose ?" demanda Hiashi se détendant un peu.  
"Elle vous en a parlé ?"  
"Non… je l'ai juste deviné…"  
"Je vois. Je pensais qu'on était discret."  
"Vous l'êtes… Sauf que je connais très bien Hinata, malgré les apparences."  
"Je vois… Alors vous savez que nous nous fréquentons… Et vous l'acceptez ?"  
"Le mal est fait, que veux- tu que je dise de plus."  
"Bien…" dit- il en baisant les yeux.  
"Je te demanderai juste une chose…"  
"Allez-y", dit- il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"  
"Je n'en sais rien", dit- il sans un battement de sourcils.  
Hiashi eut un frison. Il n'a pas hésité alors qu'il était en face du chef de clan Hyuga.  
"Je vois… Elle, elle t'aime… depuis longtemps."  
"C'est ce que l'on m'a dit", dit- il toujours sans dévier son regard. "C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je me suis mis avec elle… Au début."  
"Tu savais que j'allais te poser cette question."  
"Oui. Je me suis passé cette scène toute la soirée."  
"Je vois… C'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir me voir ?"  
"Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Je suis venu directement après ma mission", dit-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder sa main couvert de sang séché. "C'était la pleine lune… Elle voulait juste qu'on vienne vous parler… Ensemble, je suppose…"  
"Mais tu es venu seul."  
"Oui. Je voulais mettre au point avec vous sur notre relation sans qu'elle en est honte… car pour tout vous dire… notre relation a commencé alors qu'elle était ivre… enfin c'est ce que je pensais ce soir là."  
"Je vois. La pureté de notre clan n'est plus…"  
"Pureté ?" demanda- t- il, étonné, puis il sourit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. "C'est exact."  
"Les anciens ne vont pas aimer ça", dit Hiashi avec sourire malveillant.  
"Ils n'ont pas à le savoir… Mais cela vous fait plaisir, en dirait."  
"Je ferais en sorte d'annuler toute demande en mariage tant que vous êtes ensemble."  
"Pensez- vous que le mariage aurait été un obstacle pour moi ?" demanda- t- il d'un sourire glacial.  
"Tu n'aurais pas…" dit Hiashi surprit.  
"Si elle acceptait, je l'aurai fait."  
"Tu n'as aucune moralité."  
"Pas tant que je serai avec elle… Maintenant, veuillez m'excusez mais je dois rentrer."  
"Attends !"  
Il se retourne.  
"J'accepte cette relation mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre."  
"Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas votre fille aînée."  
"Je l'aime à ma manière… Ne le rends pas malheureuse."  
"Je ferai en sorte que non."  
"Ce soir, tu as une mission ?"  
"Pas avant minuit."  
Hiashi plissa les yeux. Maintenant il comprit l'attitude de sa fille ces derniers temps.  
"Hier c'était la même chose, je suppose…"  
"Oui. Pourquoi ?"  
"Pour rien. Ce soir vient à la maison."  
"Je ne compte pas rencontrer votre famille."  
"Je ne veux pas que tu rencontres ma famille… Ce sera, dans mon bureau, nous trois."  
"Bien. Quelle heure ?"  
"Dix-neuf heures."  
"Nous y serons."  
Il s'inclina poliment et disparut.  
« Il est très doué… Au moins s'il devient mon gendre, ma descendance est assurée… de plus avec son démon, peut- être… »  
Hiashi eut un sourire glacial. Maintenant qu'il s'était reposé, il pouvait reprendre son travail.

* * *

Il entra dans chez lui sans un bruit. Une habitude qu'il avait prit depuis qu'il est entré chez les anbu.Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de sa chambre, il entendit un drap qu'on aère. Quelqu'un faisait le ménage chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte doucement.  
Il aperçut Hinata de dos, en train de faire le lit. Il sourit.  
Il était fatigué, certes, mais il avait envi d'elle.  
Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
"Toi ?"  
"Prise sur le fait", dit- il avec un sourire carnassier. "Alors c'est toi qui fais le ménage quand je ne suis pas là."  
"Je pensais que tu aimerais avoir un lit tout propre quand tu rentres de mission", dit- elle en rougissant.  
"Je vois", dit- il en massant ses seins.  
"Ta mission n'était pas trop dure."  
"Sanglante", dit- il en regardant sa main séchée de sang." Je ferai mieux d'aller me laver avant."  
Hinata regarde cette main sanglante tenant son sein. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas que le sangaui la dégoûtait, elle l'avait vu des milliers de fois dans sa vie.  
"De plus, je pue la transpiration", dit- il en la lâchant, se sentant soudainement gêné. "Je vais prendre une douche rapide, alors reste là."  
Il alla faire demi- tour mais il est retenu par la jeune femme. Il la regarde étonné. Elle lui saute dans les bras et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Il faillit tomber.  
Hinata se débattit avec les vêtements souillés et lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, il la déposa sur le lit qui venait d'être fait.

Il lui fit l'amour.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, portant qu'un simple caleçon, il leva les yeux.  
Le tableau qui se présenta à lui fut l'un des plus beaux… qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
Une jeune fille étendue sur le lit, ne cachant rien de sa nudité.  
Ils n'avaient pas prit le temps d'entrer sous les couvertures pour assouvir leur désir.  
Il s'avança vers le lit. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et monta tout le long de ses hanches. Cela la réveilla.  
Elle sourit.  
Il continua son parcourt, tout en massant sa poitrine.  
Elle gémit.  
Il conduit sa main vers sa gorge pour finir sur sa joue.  
Elle se plaint.

"J'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui", dit- il pour rompre cette intimité trop chaude.  
"Comment ?" dit- elle en s'asseyant subitement sur le lit.  
"J'ai vu ton père", répéta- il en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
"Tu lui as dit pour nous ?" demanda- t- elle inquiète.  
"Oui."  
"Et il a dit quoi ?"  
"Qu'il accepte.  
"Il…"  
"Il annulera toutes les demandes en mariage tant que nous serons ensemble."  
"C'est… c'est vrai ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit pour qu'il ne se mette pas en colère ?"  
"Rien. Juste que l'on est ensemble depuis une certaine nuit."  
"Ne… ne me dit pas que tu as dit que nous avons couché le premier jour ?"  
"Je n'ai rien dit de tel mais je suppose qu'il l'a comprit."  
"Euh… Je… je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face."  
"Et alors ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal…à moins que tu ne le regrettes."  
"JAMAIS !" cria- t- elle. "Gomen…" dit-elle en se calmant." Je ne regretterai jamais. Je l'ai voulu et j'en suis contente."  
Elle sourit. Il se pencha en arrière et prit appuie sur ses mains derrière lui. Il regarde attentivement la jeune femme rougir.  
Malgré tout ce temps, elle était toujours aussi timide. Même étant amants, elle rougit de timidité. Pourtant, elle savait être entreprenante lorsqu'ils étaient seuls pour seule lumière une vieille lampe de chevet qui éclairait à peine.

Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'Hinata Hyuga était amoureuse de lui depuis l'académie, il ne l'avait pas cru. Il s'en soucia peu. Cependant il l'observa et comprit toutes ses mimiques. Ses mains, ses rougeurs, son bégaiement. Il avait dit qu'elle était étrange, bizarre, mais c'était juste dû à sa timidité excessive. Une timidité qui l'empêcha de dire ses sentiments comme toutes les femmes normales.  
Et il y a eu ce soir-là. C'était l'anniversaire d'un ami en commun. Il avait bu, mais l'alcool ne lui donnait aucun effet. Elle avait bu aussi mais modérément. Quand la soirée fut finie, il eut différents petits groupes. Le sien alla en boîte. Elle était là. Il n'aimait pas danser alors il resta au bar. Elle l'accompagnait. Elle était ivre. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il éclata de rire. Pas qu'il s'en foutait, mais parce que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur elle, était vrai et que ce n'était pas une blague. Elle pensa qu'il se moqua d'elle, elle pleura et quitta la boîte. Il l'a rattrapa, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Pour lui c'était le moment d'en profiter. Il l'emmena à son appartement et lui fit l'amour. Au petit matin, elle était en face de lui, souriante. Il était étonné. Normalement, elle aurait dû cuvé son alcool dans la salle de bain et le maudire d'avoir passer la nuit avec elle. Bien au contraire, elle était dans le lit, cachée par le drap pudiquement, le regardant se réveiller. Elle lui avoua par la suite, qu'elle n'était pas si soûle que l'on aurait pu le croire. C'était vrai que l'alcool lui avait donné du courage à avouer ses sentiments, mais elle était bien consciente de ce qui s'est passé après… et qu'elle ne le regrettait pas. Il s'était fait berné par une femme et c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivé. Après le choc passé, il décida, inconsciemment de rester avec elle et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Tout ce temps passé dans ses bras.  
Il en prenait plaisir et il en prend toujours plaisir.

Soudain il sentit son souffle contre sa joue.  
"A quoi penses- tu ?"  
"A cette nuit", dit- il en la regardant sans aucune émotion.  
"Hum ? J'y pense aussi assez souvent à cette nuit… Tu le regrettes ?"  
"Pas vraiment."  
"Dit…"  
"Hum ?"  
"Est- ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Il tourna la tête vers son regard limpide. Elle ne perçut aucune émotion.

C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle posait une question assez personnelle.  
Elle n'avait pas peur de sa réponse qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Elle appréhendait juste car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Il dévia son regard et s'allongea sur le lit en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.  
Elle sourit tendrement et posa sa tête sur son torse.  
"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas."  
Elle dessina des dessins imaginaires de son doigt sur le torse. Il bougea légèrement pour pouvoir poser sa main sur la chevelure brune. Il la caressa doucement. Elle sourit.  
"Dit, tu crois que l'on peut resté ainsi éternellement ?"  
"Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Nous avons nos missions respectives… il faut bien qu'on bouge. De plus nous avons rendez- vous avec ton père à dix- neuf heure."  
"Avec mon père ?" répéta- t- elle relevant la tête pour le regarda en face.  
"Oui", dit-il simplement.  
"Je pensais que c'était fini avec ça, si…"  
"Il veut nous voir tout les deux… Et c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?"  
"Oui", dit- elle en baisant les yeux, inquiète.  
Il leva sa main pour lui caresser, une nouvelle fois, sa chevelure. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
"Tu sais… Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu."  
"Si : nous ne pouvons pas resté éternellement ici…"  
"C'est pas cette réponse que je voulais…"  
"A oui et laquelle voulais- tu ?"  
"…"  
"Je ne sais pas… éternellement c'est loin…"  
"Tu as raison… Profitons de l'instant présent."  
Elle se releva pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Il se releva toujours lier à elle. Il ouvrit un œil et vérifia le réveil.

15h49

Il avait tout son temps.  
Il la rallongea sur le lit toujours en l'embrassant.

Oui, il avait tout son temps….


	3. Chapitre03

Salut tout le monde !  
Me revoilà en meilleure forme. Encore un peu enrhumé (il prétend qu'il y a une épidémie dans ma fac…) mais je tiens la route.

Aujourd'hui c'est une Hinata OOC. J'espère que cela ne fera pas trop crier. Gomen, si vous n'aimez…

Avant de commencer l'histoire réponse aux reviews :

**zagan** : Et ben, j'adore tes reviews ;) Merci beaucoup d'avoir décrit avec autant de minutie le chapitre. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Malheureusement pour ce chapitre- ci la ligue anti- Tabac va reprendre son chemin (bouh !) et oui il fume encore… J'essaie d'écrire le pourquoi du comment pour cette satanée cigarette mais c'est dur. On verra bien ce que tu en penseras, mais bon, on en n'est pas encore là.

Je voulais aussi te répondre pour ta review sur _Vérité_ et merci encore d'en avoir fait. D'abord pardon pour les fautes. Je ne suis pas douée pour l'orthographe et d'habitude c'est l'ordi que les corrige, bien que je passe du temps à voir toutes celles qu'il ne décèle pas. Mais là, je vais mettre la faute sur la grippe ;) enfin j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop cette fois- ci.  
Et enfin, c'est vrai j'aurai du donner la définition de 'Aishiteru' mais comme j'ai vu beaucoup de fic avec ce mot donc je n'ai pas prit la peine… Peut- être que je confonds avec les fics anglaises… Mais bon. C'est exact Aishiteru veut dire 'je t'aime'. C'est plus fort que 'Suki da yo' que l'on voit dans Card Captor Sakura. 'Suki' est utilisé aussi pour dire 'j'aime' dans le sens 'I like ' en anglais. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer… Maintenant que j'y pense il faut vraiment que je mette une note pour ce mot. Donc ça veut dire 'je t'aime passionnément' mais ça fait pas joli dit comme ça.  
Merci pour la remarque. Et en fait sans le savoir j'ai posté la fic pour ton anniversaire alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! avec une journée de retard. Merci pour l'info. Je suis cette fic depuis un bon bout de temps et il faut dire que c'est grâce à toi. (J'ai lu ton profil) Bisous.

**rénia** : merci beaucoup. Voilà ce qui ce passe au rendez- vous de 19h. Bon je sais c'est top mais enfin on fait avec… c'est la partie que j'apprécie le moins… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira comme même.

**Cassye** : Ca m'intéresse beaucoup ton sceau Akina ! Malgré tout j'espère que je ne serai pas obligée de l'utiliser. Si ça devient urgent je t'appelle  … Euh… pour le tabac… ;) Et merci pour ta review de _Vérité_.(je le fais maintenant car je ne sais quand je pourrait le faire)

**mahiro** : Pour mon mémoire c'est de l'Histoire. Le sujet c'est : les élections municipales dans une des communes de mon île. C'est très politique, c'est très barbant mais j'adore. Je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec ce mémoire.  
Pour cette histoire de tabac, tu fais bien de la convaincre et ne pas la forcer, car si elle est comme moi: plus tu dis oui, plus je dis non (ben oui je suis une tête de mule)… enfin pour la cigarette je dirai toujours non sauf si je suis dans la déprime la plus total et cela n'est pas vraiment mon cas.  
Mici, mici, mici, pour tes trois réflexions sur ma fic (la fille qui saute partout) Je suis contente que le fait d'utiliser « il » plait à certain…. Hiashi ? Une idée derrière la tête ? Nooonnnnn ! (lève la tête comme si elle n'a rien entendu).  
En fait merci pour ta review de _Vérité_. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et merci aussi pour ta review de _Vérité_.

**Cassy-chan** : Euh… je sens qu'une massue va me tomber dessus… et c'est encore à cause de ce satané tabac… (BOUH !) Si tu veux Hiashi, y- a pas de problème, tant qu'on ne me prend pas Neji (contente, il apparaît quelque seconde). Par contre il y a un que je veux vendre au rabais, mais personne ne veut le prendre (pourtant il est pas cher). Si tu veux savoir de qui je parle, va vite lire la suite…

**mayura09** : Oui j'aime bien voir Hiashi en gentil papa ( enfin pas trop non plus). C'est peut- être parce que je suis très proche de mon père que je le décris comme. Et puis, je l'aime bien en père compréhensif surtout si cela rapporte de la puissance au clan… Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Et merci pour le style du « il ».  
Merci pour ta reviews pour _Vérité _et t'inquiète, je vais un peu mieux.

**Dark-lee** : Darkounet, Darkounet… je vois enfin ton vrai visage, mdr. Non, je plaisante. Tient tu es le seul à le dire pour l'instant : « il » (je ne donne pas de nom) démolie par un événement… hum… on verra bien si c'est bien ça… Par contre, tu seras déçu aujourd'hui car ton imagination ne marchera pas aujourd'hui ;) peut- être au prochain chapitre. Kiss.

**Sasukechan** : Merci beaucoup. J'attends avec impatience la suite de tes fics (surtout que je viens d'en lire une il y a quelque heure… j'aime bien faire travailler les autres… surtout que je suis une flemmarde…) bisous et je te promet que dès que je coupe mon poil dans ma main (c'est-à-dire ma paresse) je t'écris.  
Et merci pour ta review pour _Vérité_. Bisous.

**Olia** : voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**angi** : Hum… Toi, tu ne me connais pas vraiment. Alors pour toi au début « il » serait Gaara… hum… petite indice qui te mettra sur la vérité dans le chapitre 2 à la ligne 6… Tu vois de qui c'est… J'aime bien Gaara, mais il n'ira pas avec Hinata, enfin pas avec moi. Hinata n'est que pour… « il »… Je sais, je sais, je suis chiante avec mon « il ». Mais j'espère que tu resteras malgré tout.

**Hotchpotch** : Voilà la suite… Euh dit, c'est juste une question personnelle : est qu'il y a une suite à _Confessions à 8 mains_ ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien comment tu décris Anko. (Vraiment elle ose… elle te pose cette question alors qu'elle n'a pas fait de review… pas net cette fille… PAF !) désolée pour ce petit délire. Promis dès que j'ai un peu de temps je te reviewe. Kiss.

**Azalee **: Euh… désolée pour la concordance des temps. Ça n'a jamais était mon fort à l'école et avec le mémoire c'est pire car il faut que j'écrive au présent. Et quand j'écris une histoire, je le fais au passé. A la fin tout se mélange. Enfin tout ça c'est pour me trouver des excuses. Gomen, gomen…  
Roohh ! Pas fan des Naru/Hina... C'est pas bien. Mdr. Mais non je plaisante, chacun ces goûts lol. Mais merci. Je suis flattée que malgré tout tu apprécies ma fic. Et ne t'inquiète pas je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Le but était de faire jouer votre imagination (et j'en connais qui le font très bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris) et je ne veux pas faire dans la vulgarité, surtout pour couple préféré. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela créerait une certaine gêne… C'est peut- être parce que j'essaie de décrire la vie intime d'un couple… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce que tu dis, me flatte beaucoup (narcissique, va ! … PAF !) Merci beaucoup et j'espère te revoir bientôt. Kiss.

Voilà j'ai fini avec les review. Ça prends vraiment du temps mais j'adore ça.

Avant de continuer je voudrai faire une petit Kiss à Call- chan qui semble submerger de travails. A là là là ! Je suis bien contente d'être la fac maintenant. Tu n'es tressé qu'une fois dans le semestre pendant une semaine et puis c'est fini… A oui on est stressé aussi pour les résultats (booouuuuh !) Bon arrêtons de parler travail (je déteste ce mot) et Bisous à Imouto.

Donc j'ai fini pour les reviews.  
Je vous laisse, je vais aller dormir.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à vous tous, bien que, moi, je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment.

Envoyer moi vos critiques ça me permet de voir la suite de l'histoire. Et ne t'inquiète pas zagan, il y aura une fin. Pas tout de suite mais il y en aura une. Lol

Bisous  
LN.

**Chapitre03**

Le jeune couple était en face de Hiashi Hyuga.

Celui- ci était assit derrière son bureau, majestueusement. Il regardait les deux jeune gens dont l'un des deux était sa fille.

Elle était assez nerveuse et cela se voyait sur son visage. C'est la première fois qu'elle devait faire ça. Et elle espérait au fond d'elle que se sera la dernière. La présentation du petit copain au grand chef Hyuga n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Elle aurait préféré le combattre que de lui présenter son petit- ami. Elle soupira désespérément.

Quant à lui, il resta calme. Trop calme pour Hiashi et il n'aimait pas quand il est calme. Il faut dit qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir gesticuler et cria à qui tu voudrais entendre. Encore aujourd'hui il était comme ça, sauf en mission. On lui avait dit qu'il faisait peur en mission. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le croyait. Lui faire peur ? Il en rirait… Et maintenant, il avait peur de l'avoir en face de lui… Un calme trop inquiétant… comme si il était menacé…

Hiashi remarqua que sa fille était inquiète mais pas pour cet homme. En dirait qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce calme. Cette situation l'étonna un peu. Hinata avait peur de son propre père alors qu'elle ne se souciait pas du démon à côté d'elle.

Elle commença à jouer avec ses mains et très vite son tic revient. Les deux index s'entrechoquaient. Cela agaça les deux hommes.

Hiashi ne pouvait rien dire car il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, sa nervosité s'accroîtra.

Il le vit faire un tic de désagrément au coin de sa bouche et il posa sa main sur les doigts fins de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda étonnée.

"Arrête avec ça", dit- il froidement.

Elle baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose que Hiashi ne comprit pas. Mais lui l'avait bien entendu et serra sa main sur la sienne. Elle sourit timidement.

« C'est lui qu'il me faut » pensa tout de suite Hiashi en regardant le couple.

"Bon… maintenant que Hinata s'est calmée, venons aux faits", dit- il en regardant Hiashi.

"Oui, tu as raison", dit Hiashi puis il se tourne vers sa fille. "Hinata, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?"

"Euh…" dit- elle en levant les yeux vers son père.

Sa crainte reprend le dessus.  
Elle sentit cette main qui la serra un peu plus fort, lui donnant un peu de force.

"Dit lui", dit- il sans la regardait.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui puis la hocha et elle fait face à son père.

"Je… je sors avec…"

"Je le sais", coupa Hiashi en souriant.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. C'était officiel maintenant.

"Mais j'aimerai…"

Il fit une pause en réfléchissant à ses mots.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire sans que vous soyez choqués."

"Allez- y… Même brutalement."

Hiashi aperçut son sourire carnassier.

"Je ne veux pas que l'on sache."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Hinata surprise.

"Votre relation… je ne veux pas que l'on sache… du moins pour l'instant."

"Pourquoi donc ?" s'écria Hinata en se levant furieuse.

Elle sentit qu'on lui tira le bras et elle le regarda. Il était très calme.

"Assis- toi, Hinata", ordonna son père impératif.

Elle regarda son père en le défiant puis se rassit. Elle regarda sur le côté.

"Il est préférable que se soit ainsi", dit Hiashi en regardant la jeune femme qui fulminait.

"Je pense que ton père à raison."

Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un regard effrayé.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Il la regarda.  
C'est la première qu'il la regarde depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans le bureau de son père.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… mais il fallait être forte…

"Tu… tu ne veux pas…"

Il ferma les yeux puis sourit. Il les rouvrit et regarda Hiashi.

"Ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir à ton père que je dis ça… Mais j'aime bien notre relation ainsi… Ce n'est pas parce que ton père connaît notre relation que nous changerons nos habitudes. Nous avons notre travail qui nous prend beaucoup de temps et cela ne changera pas aujourd'hui… Alors nous ferons comme on a l'habitude."

"C'est vrai", dit- elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

Ils se voyaient que lorsque leur travail le permettait. C'est vrai que son père savait maintenant mais ils ne changeront pas leur habitude. Leur quotidien a toujours était ainsi alors qu'est ce que cela changerait. De plus, elle n'est pas du genre à crier sur tous les toits son amour pour lui. Et lui non plus. Il avait une réputation d'homme à femmes mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle le savait très bien. S'il n'était pas en mission, il était chez lui soit entrain de dormir soit avec elle. Et pour elle c'était la même chose, sauf que de temps en temps elle allait chez lui, dans la journée, pour faire le ménage. Enfin faire son lit et passer un peu le balai. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il n'était pas désordonné, loin de là. La première fois qu'elle était venue chez lui, il n'y avait que le lit de défait. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait que de dormir et quand il se réveillait, il n'avait que le temps de se changer et de partir en mission…

* * *

"Hinata ?" 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

"Oui, tu as raison."

"Alors c'est conclu entre nous", dit Hiashi.

"Oui", dit en même le couple.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Tous les deux lâchèrent leur main. Hiashi sourit. On frappa une nouvelle fois.

"Entré !" dit- il

Un homme entra. Il observa la pièce. Il marqua la surprise lorsqu'il voit Hinata en face de son père, toute rouge. Mais lorsque il posa ses yeux blancs sur l'autre personne, il ne put dire :

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiashi- sama ?"

"Non pourquoi ?" demanda Hiashi en le regardant froidement.

"Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper."

"Hiashi- sama", dit le Hyuga, "si vous avez des problèmes…"

"Je t'ai dit que tout va bien", dit Hiashi en se levant.

"Si on n'a pas besoin de moi alors je vais rentrer."

Il se leva et passe près du Hyuga qui prit peur. Il quitta le bureau sans un bruit.

"Heu… moi aussi je dois aussi y aller", dit Hinata en se levant.

"Hi… Hinata- sama, le dîner est servi."

"Je… je n'ai pas faim", dit- elle en rougissant.

"N'oublie de rentrer avant onze heure"

Elle le regarda étonnée puis sourit

Elle salua son père et quitta à son tour le bureau.

"Hiashi- sama… je croyais qu'elle était en congé…"

"Il semble que non", dit Hiashi en passant près de lui. "As- tu demandé à Neji de venir manger avec nous ?"

"Vous n'allez pas… Il est de la Bunke…"

"Va le chercher, c'est un ordre."

L'homme sursauta au haussement de ton. Il salua et quitta précipitamment le bureau.

« Et dire qu'il fait parti de la liste des Anciens en tant que prétendant… il faut vraiment que j'arrête ce massacre… Il n'a aucune compétence pour avoir une descendance potable. »

* * *

Il se déshabilla, restant en caleçon et s'effondra sur le lit.  
Quelle journée !  
Une mission plus que sanglante. Une visite chez les Hyuga. La visite d'Hinata chez lui, un bon souvenir… Il sourit. Le rendez- vous de Hiashi…  
Maintenant, il faut qu'il se repose.  
Il ferma les yeux d'épuisement. 

Il entend la porte s'ouvrit. Décidemment il était le seul à l'ouvrir sans faire de bruit. Elle se referma. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir qui c'était, bien qu'il le savait parfaitement.  
Il vit Hinata se déshabiller et rester en sous- vêtements.  
"Hinata, il faut que je me repose."  
"Moi aussi", dit- elle en entrant dans le lit.  
Elle se couvrit de la couverture, derrière lui, et vient l'enlacer.  
Il la voit fermer les yeux. Il sourit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

"Hinata il est onze heure passé", dit- il placidement.  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille nue. Il la regarda comme à son habitude.  
Elle s'habilla rapidement et prit son bandeau.  
"Demain j'ai une mission… je ne sais pas quand elle finira."  
"Je comprends", dit- il en prenant son paquet de cigarettes.  
Il en alluma une.  
"Il prétend que nous allons travailler ensemble", dit- il toujours aussi calmement.  
"Je l'ai entendu… aussi…" dit- elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, près de lui. "Je n'aime pas travailler avec toi."  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda- t- il en laissant échapper la fumée puis remit sa cigarette en bouche.  
Hinata prit la cigarette et l'écrasa sur la table de chevet. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
"A chaque fois que je travaille avec toi, je m'inquiète pour toi… et je sais que je ne devrai pas."  
"Ah !"  
"Si cela doit arriver, je refuserai."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je n'arriverai pas à travailler."  
Elle approcha son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.  
"Si tu peux attendre encore un peu, je te ramène." 

Il regarda le réveil.

* * *

11h15

* * *

Elle a décidé de rester plus longtemps avec lui.  
Hiashi signe ses feuilles.  
Il sourit.  
Ce garçon aime bien provoquer. Cela ferai enrager les Anciens.  
Il entendit du bruit.  
Il regarde le réveil sur son bureau

* * *

11h36

* * *

"C'est encore la pleine lune", dit- il en regardant la lune.  
"Tu penses que ça se passera mal ?" demanda- t- elle serrant plus fortement sa main.  
"Je ne sais pas, mais j'aurai voulu que tu sois là quand je rentrerai."  
"J'essaierai."  
Il la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit de la même manière.  
"Je te retrouve tout à l'heure ?"  
"J'essaierai", dit- elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Ils se lâchèrent et se regardent avec passion.  
Il détourna les yeux et glissa ses mains dans les poches. Son regard avait changé. Plus dur. Plus ferme. Elle savait qu'il se préparait à sa mission… encore un meurtre…  
Il se retourna et la laissa là.  
Elle le regarde partir sans un mot. Puis elle se retourna et rentra chez elle.

Elle entre dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre.  
Elle regarda le réveil sur le mur que son père avait mit il y a quelque temps. Personne ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait mit là. Mais, elle, elle le savait. C'était pour elle. Pour qu'elle sache l'heure où elle rentrait. Elle soupira.

11h43

"Hinata- sama !"

Elle se retourna et aperçut le même Hyuga qui était dans le bureau de son père quelques heures plus tôt.  
Elle ne lui dit rien. Elle passa.

"Hinata- sama", dit- il une nouvelle fois.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?" demanda- t- elle en s'arrêtant.

"Vous rentrez tard…"

"Tu n'es pas mon père", dit- elle froidement.

"Où étiez- vous ?"

"Cela ne te regarde pas", dit- elle avant de partir.

Soudain, elle le sentit prendre fermement son épaule pour la pousser contre le mur.

"Répondez", cria- t- il.

"Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre", dit- elle toujours aussi froidement.

"Je n'aime pas votre attitude, Hinata- sama."

"Et moi, je n'aime pas la tienne. Alors va- t- en", dit- elle calmement.

"Vous savez que je suis le premier."

"Le premier de quoi ?"

"Je risque d'être votre époux", dit- il en souriant sadiquement." Alors je peux me permettre certains gestes."

Il posa sa main sur son sein gauche.

"Retire immédiatement tes sales pattes. Tu n'es pas permit de me toucher."

"Bien sûr que je peux me permettre, en temps que future fiancé."

"Ta durée de vie en tant que future fiancé vient de s'écouler", dit- elle placidement.

Tout le calme qui l'entourait, le fit peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur d'elle.  
Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était que Hinata Hyuga, cette pauvre fille que ne savait même pas se défendre, même devant sa propre sœur.

"Dégage de là", dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit un homme aux longs cheveux noir d'ébène.

"Neji !" dit- il surprit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dans le bâtiment de la Soke ?"

"Lâche- là ou je ne te donne pas chère de ta peau."

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?"

* * *

"Moi, peut-être pas, mais elle sûrement", dit Neji avec un petit sourire.

Il se retourna vers Hinata qui avait enclenché son byakugan.  
Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva, il s'écroula par terre.

"Co… comment ?" demanda dit-il.

Hinata le regarda froidement puis s'en alla sans faire un compte ni à lui, ni à Neji.

"Je te l'avais dit", dit Neji en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Elle n'était pas aussi forte… avant."

"Neji, sort moi ce déchet", dit une autre voix plus grave.

Il vit Hiashi dans l'ombre. Il n'avait même sentit sa présence.  
Neji le met sur son dos puis disparaît des yeux du propriétaire des lieux.  
Hiashi Hyuga était satisfait de ce qui venait de voir. Il sourit fièrement. Soudain son attention se porta sur un bruit de verre cassé.

* * *

Hinata était furieuse. Elle venait de renverser de rage un vase.  
Elle le regarda avec beaucoup de dédain.  
Comment ? Comment avait- il osé porter cette main sur son corps ?  
Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher… à part lui…  
Elle ferma les yeux, et vit son visage. Elle sourit et se calma.  
Il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche. Elle se sentait sale maintenant.  
Elle se déshabilla laissant traîner ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain. 


	4. Chapitre04

**Salut tout le monde.**

Gomen… Désolée pour ce long absence (enfin pas tellement long … seulement 3 jours lol) mais j'ai des excuses : mon frère devait travailler, pour une semaine, pour un « carrefour de l'image » dans une autre commune de mon île et tous les soirs, il fallait le chercher. Donc, on a eu de la route à faire… Trop dur de faire tout ça et mercredi, on est rentré que vers 21h. Donc je n'ai pas posté pour toute la semaine. Est-ce que c'est une bonne excuse ?

Donc pas de fic mercredi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je réponds aux reviews.

**Zagan** : Je te remercie pour l'auteur. Au début je pensais que je le connaissais pas mais en lisant ses fics je m'étais dit que c'était quelque chose de déjà vu. Il n'y a que la fin de ses fics ou bien de ses nouvelles fics que j'ai pu découvrir. Merci encore. Si tu es un fan des Naru/Hina va voir les **communities**, notamment **Blue Eyes White Dragon. **C'est génial que des fics Naru/Hina.  
Maintenant pour la fic : Et oui, « il » ne l'a pas encore remarque qu'il l'aimait. Dans deux chapitre il y aura peut- être quelque chose… (lol). Et oui, Hinata sait que Naruto est Kyubi dans cette partie de l'histoire. Mais elle va le savoir dans de tristes circonstances (je ne dis pas plus). J'avais écrit un morceau où le Kyubi intervient mais Word s'est planté et plus de partie. J'étais obligé de réécrire près de 5-6 pages (larmes aux yeux…) C'est à ce moment où cette histoire de cigarette n'est revenu (grâce à vos remarques surtout) et je suis revenue en arrière pour que ça ne cloche pas trop dans l'histoire. C'est aussi pourquoi le chapitre 6 n'est pas encore fini alors qu'il y a 2-3 autres chapitres après (j'ai pas eu le courage de taper la fin après la perte d'un chapitre). Bon j'arrête là avec mes petits problèmes d'ordi.  
Un beta- reader ? Pourquoi pas ! Si tu veux l'être, pas de problème. Pour les fautes, comme j'écris, je ne les vois plus par moment. Mes profs disent que c'est toujours comme ça et qu'il faut se faire relire par quelqu'un d'autre. Donc si tu te proposes pour beta- reader pas de prob.  
Comme beaucoup de monde me demande si j'ai MSN ben je m'y suis mise. Mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne suis une grande bavarde enfin quand je suis sur l'ordi. J'aime bien quand les personnes sont en face de moi (des fois je suis vieillot). Mon pseudo reste le même que celui de FFN ainsi que mon adresse. Par contre la fin de ton adresse n'est pas apparue sur la review donc je n'ai pas pu te contacter directement. Aller je te laisse et bisous.

**Cassy-chan** : Alors tu ne veux pas de l' « autre chose » (J'adore le surnom lol). C'est vrai qu'Hinata l'a déjà frappé… Et encore, il est très persévérant, tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre avec « il ». Bisous Nee- chan et prend bien soin de Hiashi.

**Cassye** : Neji (le rouge aux joues) KYYYAAAA ! Désolée mais je suis super contente car je l'ai trois plus tard. Trop top ! Déjà quand il avait 14 ans il est mignon mais à 17 ans…. (Bave, bave...) Bon je me calme… NEJI !  
Bisous et toujours aussi super ta fic

**mangaskiss** : Encore un surnom et ça lui va bien aussi. Et comme je l'ai dit, il a voulu faire le malin avec « il ». J'en dis pas plus. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Un nouveau surnom ! J'ai pas très envi de lui donner un nom. Trop la flemme d'en chercher un, surtout qu'il n'apparaît que pour ce faire massacrer mdr.  
Et non ta question n'est pas stupide, c'est bien de se renseigner. Comme je le dis souvent à mes amis : « On apprend à tout âge ! » (Euh… je ne sais pas quel âge tu as….) Alors, il y a trois heures de décalage lorsque chez vous (je parle de la France métropolitaine) vous êtes en hiver et deux heures, en été. Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas lorsque c'est hiver chez vous, c'est l'été chez moi et inversement lorsque vous êtes en été, mais nos hivers ne sont pas si rude et glacials bien au contraire. C'est rare que ça approche 0°C sauf pour la montagne. Je profite de faire de la pub pour île…lol !  
Allez Bisous.

**Hotchpotch** : Désolée de te poser des questions sur ta fics (en mode fan : oui, oui, oui, une suite ! ; PAF !) Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Gomen, gomen…  
Pour la suite, lourde?… Un petit avant goût dans celui- ci. Plus tard des explications et ce ne sera pas fini. Notre couple adoré va souffrir, si j'arrive jusqu'au bout. Je pense que c'est la fic la plus sombre que j'ai écrit. Est-ce que je vais réussir, bonne question…. Bisous.

**renia** : C'est pas grave, je ne suis pas à un jour prêt. Et puis j'adore lire les reviews tous les matins en buvant mon café. De toute manière je suis obligée de paraître les chapitres une fois par semaine car je suis vraiment à la bourre…  
Hiashi ? Une idée derrière la tête ? Mais non !  
Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Rooohhh ! Petit coquin va ! Tu as de la suite dans les idées ! Mdr !  
Et désolée d'avoir pris une de tes idées. J'ai pas fait exprès Gomen !  
Et merci de ne rien à redire sur ma fic (pas très français tout ça! lol). Mais j'en suis sûr qu'il y a des défauts (euh… faut pas compter sur les fautes ortho !) Mais merci beaucoup. Bisous

Bon je vous demande encore une fois pardon du retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un peu  
Avant de vous laisser, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais jamais dit mais les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le Hyuga prétentieux que vous avez le don de trouve de super surnom. Je veux un Hyuga mais pas celui- la… c'est pôôô juste.  
Bon je retourne sur le dernier chapitre de Naruto et je vais essayer de comprendre le japonais lol !

Bisous à vos tous et merci encore de me lire. Et n'oublier pas de me faire savoir si quelque chose cloche, pas bien et autres. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.  
Bisous.  
LN.

**Chapitre04**

Il entra chez lui complètement épuisé.  
Il allume la lumière dans sa chambre, espérant de la voir, mais le lit était vide. Fait mais vide.  
Il soupira décourager.  
Il éteignit la lumière.  
Il enleva ses habits sales et tomba sur le lit.  
"Hinata", dit-il dans un souffle et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Un kunai… Hinata… Elle tombe… de la neige… du sang… 

_« S'il vous plait, sauvez-la ! »  
Il portait Hinata dans ses bras, inconsciente, couverte de sang.  
« Je vous en supplies, sauvez- la » _

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

_Attendre… C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire… Attendre._

_Dos au mur, il attendait comme lui avait demandé Tsunade… Attendre._

Hinata est dans un lit d'hôpital couverte de bandage…

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le lit.  
Il était essoufflé et les larmes lui coulaient des yeux.  
Il regarda à côté de lui mais ne vit personne.  
Personne. 

_La chambre pouvait être éclairé mais tout était sombre en lui.  
Il était seul… seul…_

"Je suis… seul", murmura- t- il alors qu'il semblait essoufflé d'un longue course.  
Il posa sa main sur son visage essayant de se reprendre ses esprits.

Il se souvient qu'Hinata avait une mission… Elle ne sera pas là ce soir.  
Il soupira.  
Il s'allongea et replia son bras sur son visage.  
Son souffle reprend un rythme normal  
"Je ne veux pas être seul", dit- il dans un souffle.

_-Je ne veux plus être seule, cria Hinata. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi… JAMAIS !_  
Elle pleure

"Je ne veux plus qu'elle pleure… Mais je n'ai pas le droit… je n'ai pas le droit d'aim…"

La porte s'ouvre.

Il ne bougea pas. Il entendit des pas étouffés venir vers lui.  
"Est- ce que ça va ?" demanda avec inquiétude une voix féminine. Il la reconnu.  
Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.  
"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu pleures ?"  
"Ne parle pas, s'il te plaît."  
Elle ne dit plus rien.  
Elle s'assit correctement et le prend dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.  
"J'ai fait juste un mauvais rêve", dit- il finalement.  
Elle sourit. Doucement, elle lui caresse le dos.  
"Il faut que tu te rendormes… Maintenant je suis là", dit- elle en l'allongeant.  
"Hinata ?"  
"Oui."  
Il baissa les yeux.  
"… non, rien."

Il ferma les yeux.  
Elle le regarde s'endormir.  
Elle se pencha sur lui pour lui effleurer ses lèvres et va lui murmurer des mots au creux de son oreille.  
Elle se releva et soupira. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle ne rentrait pas à la maison. Il avait toujours ses cauchemars qui viennent le hanter.  
Elle alla vers la salle de bain et elle entendit :  
"Merci Hinata."  
Elle le regarde quelques secondes puis va prendre une douche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, d'instinct, il regarda sur son côté et il soupira de soulagement.  
Cette fois-ci, il avait dormi sans rêves ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas.  
Il regarda le réveil. Il était encore de bonne heure.  
Quand est- ce qu'elle est arrivée ? Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était dans cet état qu'il irait regarder le réveil.

Cet état… C'était toujours ainsi depuis tellement de temps lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés.  
Arrivera- t- il à oublier ?  
Jamais.  
Il avait souffert. Elle avait souffert. Et tout est de sa faute…  
Mais elle est toujours là. Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ?

Il la regarde une nouvelle fois. Elle dormait paisiblement lui tenant toujours la main.  
Il se sentait coupable… coupable de sa tristesse.  
S'il pouvait lui répondre franchement.  
Mais en avait- il le droit ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Blanc comme la neige. Elle lui rappelait l'hiver. Mais il détestait cette saison. Il la haïssait même. Elle lui rappelait cette mission…  
_De la neige couvert de sang…_  
Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il revoit cette image.  
Ce n'était pas perceptible mais seul pour un œil tel que celui d'Hinata pouvait le voir.  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as encore eu un cauchemar."  
"No… non… juste quelques souvenirs", dit- il en posant sa main sur son front. "De mauvais souvenirs."

Elle se relève et vient l'enjamber pour être en face de lui. Elle s'assoie sur ses genoux et vient l'embrasser. Elle enlaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda- t- il, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherche à faire.  
"Tu as oublié tes mauvais souvenirs ?"  
"Comment veux- tu que je pense à ça alors que tu m'embrasses ?"  
"Alors j'ai réussit !"  
"Réussit quoi ?"  
"A te faire oublier ces mauvais souvenirs."  
"Oui", dit- il en souriant tristement. "Pour quelques minutes."  
"Aller, aller. Laisse- toi faire et prend plaisir."

« Si tu savais que c'est toi qui me fais revivre ces souvenirs. »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément en lui massage le cuir chevelu.Il s'allonge, l'entraînant avec lui et répondit à son baiser avec autant de fougue.  
"Tu vois, j'y arrive à la perfection", dit- elle d'une voix suave. "Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant."  
"Ce que tu veux", dit- il en lui caressant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna. Il sourit.  
"Non, non… On n'inverse pas les jeux", dit- elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
"Comment ça ? Quel jeu ?"  
"Je vais m'occuper de toi", dit- elle en se relevant pour lui caresser la poitrine.  
"Je ne dis pas non", dit-il en prenant plaisir à ses caresses  
Il posa son regard sur le réveil, mais elle lui retourna le visage pour qu'il la regarde.  
"Ne regarde pas ce satané réveil."  
"Mais on n'aura plus le temps."  
"Et alors ?" demanda- t- elle en venant l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. "Cela n'a aucune importance."  
"Et ton père me tombera dessus", dit- il avec une grimace aux lèvres. "Maintenant qu'il a trouvé le responsable de tes retards."  
"Il n'a rien à me dire", dit- elle en déposant de petits baisers sur son torse. "Je suis majeur donc responsable de moi- même."  
"Oui, mais tu es l'héritière de ce clan."  
"Oui l'héritière", dit- elle doucement toujours en embrassant son torse. "Mais je suis encore libre avant de prendre les commandes du clan", dit- elle en se relevant pour être face à lui. "J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avant ça !"  
"Tu comptes donc prendre les commandes du clan ?"  
"Je ne sais pas encore", dit- elle massant le ventre du jeune homme. "Si mon père accepte ma condition… peut- être que oui…"  
"Ta condition ? … Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de descendre…" dit- il en soupirant.  
Elle regarde où sont ses mains et vit que le sceau qui recouvre son nombril se met à apparaître. Elle sourit de satisfaction. Elle s'allonge sur lui pour l'embrasser et lui chuchote à son oreille.  
"Ne croit pas que je vais arrêter en si bon chemin."  
Elle reprend son massage à son grand désespoir.  
« Si son père nous voyait… »  
"En fait, tu ne m'as pas dit quelle était ta condition."  
Elle arrêta de bouger ses mains. Il releva la tête, surpris.  
"Je n'ai pas envi de te le dire", dit- elle tristement.  
Il voulut se relever mais elle l'empêcha.  
"Je n'ai pas fini avec toi."  
"Hinata, je pense qu'on ferait mieux…"  
"Tais- toi", dit- elle en avançant son visage en face de lui. "Je m'en fiche complètement de mon père. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est toi et moi, c'est tout."  
"Hinata…"  
"Oublie le", dit- elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.  
Il soupira.  
Sans crier garde, il lui saisit les bras et dans un mouvement rapide, il se retrouva sur elle.  
"Ah non", cria- t- elle. "C'est pas du jeu !"  
"Quel est ce jeu ?"  
"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire", dit- elle avec des yeux froids.  
"Froids comme de la neige", murmura- t- il en lui caressant la joue, dans ses réflexions.

Elle prit peur.  
Il ferma les yeux et des images affluent dans son esprit.  
"Du sang… de la neige…"  
"NON", dit- elle en se relevant.  
Il se retrouve bousculé en arrière sans savoir comment elle a fait.  
"Hi… Hinata !" dit- il surpris de la tournure de la situation.  
Elle l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, elle glissa ses lèvres tout le long de son cou.  
"N'y pense pas… s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas que tu y penses… Je ne veux plus être seule."  
Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre tendrement contre lui.  
"Alors fait-moi tout oublier", dit- il au creux de son oreille.  
Elle sourit et se relève pour le dominer.  
"Il faudrait que tu me dises comme tu as fait ça", dit- il en retrouvant son sourire.  
"Ca ?"  
"Revenir sur moi comme si j'étais qu'un sac de plumes."  
"Je ne te dirait pas, c'est mon secret", dit- elle en élargissant son sourire.

Elle s'allonge et compte bien profiter de cet homme.  
…


	5. Chapitre05

Bonjour tout le monde.

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le retour de _Amants_.

Faut dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à continuer cette fic, bien que je l'aime beaucoup (plus que les autres peut- être).

Pendant mon absence, j'ai trouvé deux bêta- reader : Zagan et Antinea85. Ils m'aident beaucoup pour les fautes d'expression (pour Zagan) et pour les fautes d'orthographe (pour Antinea85) Donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus claire que les précédents.

Mais avant de continuer sur l'histoire (rempli de mystère), les réponses aux reviews :

**Mayura09** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'a pas reviewer pour le chapitre03 car je ne peux pas dire grand-chose après mon (long ?) absence (presque 1 mois et demi). C'est vrai que les deux personnages ont beaucoup changé et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous

**zagan** : Heu ben tu sais ce que j'en pense étant donné que tu es le premier à avoir lu le chapitre. Mais pour répondre à ta review, ben je dirais que tu n'as pas total faux, mais pas totalement raison. Tu veras si tes déductions sont bonnes dans le prochain chapitre enfin si j'ai le courage de continuer… non, non… ne me tue pas lol On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Bisous

**Arminas** : Je sais mes persos sont complètement OOC car nous ne savons ce qu'ils devient dans le future. Mais je suis contente que cela te plaise lol et merci pour mon style. Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Cassye** : Non, non, ne t'inquiète, elle ne va pas l'épuiser… enfin… c'est plus mon affaire. Voilà la suite. Bisous

**rénia** : Euh c'est normal que tu ne piges pas tout et je pense que tu n'es pas la seule. Peut- être que tu auras des réponses pour le prochain chapitre. Oui, je sais je suis chiante quand je m'y mets lol. Voilà la suite qui va t'embrouiller encore plus… Bisous.

**Récif** : Tu le trouves moins humain ? Hum… Peut- être mais un tout petit peu. Et oui cette mission est la clé mais je ne dis pas plus lol. Par contre ce n'est pas un blocage qu'il fait bien au contraire mais je n'en dis pas plus.  
Pour la mise en forme des chapitres, je suis désolée mais c'est une volonté personnelle car je trouve qu'elle exprime mieux les sentiments des deux personnages. Moi lorsque je suis fatiguée pour lire sur l'ordi (c'est pas souvent le cas car je suis dessus tout le temps) je grandis les caractères ou je fais un copie- collé pour le lire sur Word. Bisous.

**mahiro** : C'est normal que t'es dans le flou et pour comprendre, peut- être, cette histoire, il faut attendre le flash- back qui prendra quelques chapitres et dont le style est totalement différent du début de l'histoire mais tu le verras la prochaine fois.  
Pour le nombre de chapitres… ben… je ne sais pas encore car je travaille encore dessus, mais là je suis au ralentit donc patience… Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : merci beaucoup et voilà la suite

**Cassy-Chan** : Voilà ce que tu attendais pour la « chose » lol, j'espère que ça te plaira (sourire sadique lol). Depuis mon absence Hiashi va bien?

**mangaskiss** : Euh… merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as dit et j'espère avoir ton pardon pour cette nouvelle absence (petit sourire gêné). Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Princesse d'argent** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mon petit Ange. Mais pour ta réponse, il faut attendre encore un peu. Bisous.

**mana59** : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas il y aura une explication et j'espère faire la fin comme je le souhaite car il y aura bien sûr une suite après les explications pour que tout finisse bien… enfin je l'espère… lol Bisous

**Dark- Lee** : Mais non, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews et même elles me manquaient beaucoup. J'espère que je te retrouverai bientôt. Bisous.

**yue- redmoon** : Merci et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant. Bisous.

**Jiraya** : Salut, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois (à moins que je me trompe lol). Pour les moments croustillant pour l'instant je ne fais que des sous- entendus mais tout le monde sait très bien ce qui se passe exactement entre nos personnages. Voilà la suite mais elle ne répondra pas à tes questions, lol. Pour d'autes moments croustillants, on verra ça plus tard, peut- être, lorsque que tout sera réglé entre notre couple préféré (enfin, bien sûr, pour moi c'est Mon couple préféré) Bisous.

**wish** : Désolée mais pour moi je ne vois pas Hinata avec quelqu'un qu'avec « il ». Désolée, je suis fan à 100 pour 100. Mais je suis contente que tu apprécies « il », il fait plus mature comme ça, je trouve. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisous.

**Goudou** : Euh… je crois que je me suis fait un ennemi… enfin je pense. Tu me hais ou tu m'aimes bien. Lol ! Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà 17 reviews, je crois que j'ai dépassé mon record. Je vois que les chapitres précédents donnent beaucoup de mystères sur ce couple et ce chapitre risque de vous en donné peut- être quelques pistes mais pas total (sadique va !). Je préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe par le début du flash back et il est totalement différent de cette atmosphère que vous connaissez très bien dans _Amants_.

Voilà. Avant de partir _Naruto _et ses personnages ne sont pas moi (je ne sais pas dessiner ou imaginer comme Kishimoto- sensei.).

Place au Chapitre 05

Bisous

LN.

**Chapitre05**

Il rouvrit, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, les yeux.  
Il avait connu pire, surtout dans ces moments-là.

Il se tourna et il la vit, toujours endormie.  
Instinctivement, il regarda le réveil.

11h20.

Il devait se lever. Une mission l'attendait. Ses hommes allaient l'attendre s'il restait encore là.  
Il se leva mais Hinata bloquait son bras. Elle l'avait tenu toute la soirée ainsi.Il sourit. "Hinata, il est 11h20."  
"Hum…"  
"Hinata.""…"  
"Hinata."  
"Non…"

Il soupira.

"Il faut que je parte travailler, Hinata", dit- il placidement.  
"…"  
"C'est pas vrai", murmura- t- il.  
Il se pencha et lui murmura son prénom mais il n'eut aucune réponse.  
Il glissa ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle sourit.  
Il savait qu'elle était réveillée. Il se pencha vers elle, une nouvelle fois, et l'embrassa. Elle répondit. Il profita du moment où elle lâcha son bras pour les passer autour de son cou afin de s'échapper.

Il se leva.  
Elle fit la moue  
"Méchant", dit- elle.  
Elle replongea sous les couvertures  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois et pu apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
Il prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, la jeune fille était toujours dans le lit. Il regarda le réveil.  
"Hinata, il est 11h37."  
"…"  
"Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas avoir des problèmes avec ton père."  
"Hum…"  
"…"  
Il l'observa mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Il s'avança vers le lit.  
"Si tu te dépêches, je te ramène au manoir."  
Deux globes blancs le regardèrent.  
"Il est tard… Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je m'en vais sans toi."  
"Si tu n'y allais pas", dit- elle en sortant du lit pour l'embrasser.  
"J'ai du travail. Dépêche- toi", dit- il en se séparant d'elle.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit et fit de nouveau la moue.  
"Dépêche- toi", dit- il en quittant la pièce.  
"Méchant", dit- elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende puis elle sourit.  
Elle se leva rapidement et alla vers la salle de bain.

"Je suis prête", dit- elle doucement en entrant dans la cuisine.  
"Itaï !" cria- t- il.  
Elle le vit courir vers l'évier. Puis son regard se porta sur la table où trônaient deux pots de ramen et une bouilloire renversée.  
Elle se précipita vers lui et regarda sa main.  
"Est- ce que ça va ?" demanda- t- elle inquiète.  
"Oui", dit- il tout bas. "Ce n'est rien, ça guérira rapidement."

Elle le savait parfaitement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'être inquiète pour lui… surtout pour lui.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant alors qu'il se retournait, ne voulant pas voir ses yeux remplis de tristesse.  
"Tu… tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ?" demanda- t- elle doucement.  
"N… non… j'étais ailleurs."  
"Tu… je comprends…"  
Elle se retourna pour aller vers la table et prit la bouilloire. Elle vérifia s'il y avait encore de l'eau puis la versa sur les ramens.  
Il s'avança vers elle et prit un des pots qu'elle lui tendait.  
"Nous n'avons pas le temps de manger ici."  
"Bien…"  
Elle referma son pot et le suivit dehors.

Alors qu'il mangeait en marchant, Hinata resta en arrière, regardant le sol. Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait mais ne dit rien.

"C'est toujours la même chose…" dit- elle doucement.

Il l'avait entendu comme si elle lui avait crié dessus, mais il ne ralentit pas le pas. Il fixait son pot de ramen tout en continuant de manger.  
Quand il eut fini, il jeta le pot dans une poubelle puis se tourna vers Hinata.  
"Je devais te ramener chez toi, normalement ?"  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rougit.  
Il sourit tendrement lorsqu'il vit cette rougeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

De bons souvenirs…  
Des souvenirs…

"Je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs", dit-elle en courant vers lui.  
"Ailleurs ou dans le passé ?"  
"…"  
"Il y a deux ans…" murmura- t- il.  
"S'il te plait… n'en parle pas… Je… je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes d'eux."  
"C'est vrai que je pense souvent à eux…"  
"C'est ma faute…" dit Hinata tristement.  
"Mais je ne pense pas qu'à eux", dit- il en la regardant tendrement.  
"Moi aussi", dit- elle en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.  
"Il se fait tard. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi."  
"Alors ramène-moi à la maison", dit- elle en levant les yeux.  
"Hum ?"  
"Chez moi… ce n'est pas le manoir des Hyuga."  
"Tu rentres tous les jours là-bas donc c'est chez toi."  
"Non. Chez moi c'est chez toi", dit-elle en fixant avec ses perles blanches le bleu océan.  
"Chez moi", dit- il en souriant tristement. "On ne peut vivre chez moi… Tu serais malheureuse."  
"Mais moi, je veux te rendre heureux", dit- elle en posant ses deux mains sur la veste du jeune homme.  
"Hinata… Il faut vraiment que l'on parte chez… toi…"  
Elle posa une de ses mains derrière son cou pour le forcer à se pencher vers elle.  
"Chez moi c'est chez toi", dit- elle fermement.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
…  
"Hinata", dit- il un peu surpris lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent.  
Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur son torse.  
"Chez moi c'est chez toi."  
Il ferma les yeux, à son tour, et la serra fermement contre lui.  
"Ca va… J'ai compris", dit- il doucement.  
Elle le regarda et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis elle se sépara de lui.  
"Fais bien attention à toi."  
Il la vit partir en courant et disparaître lorsqu'elle tourna à une intersection.

Cette femme arrivait toujours à faire battre son cœur à mille à l'heure.  
Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait de ressentir.  
Il eut un sourire discret sur ses lèvres.  
"Hinata", murmura- t- il doucement.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Hinata- sama ?" demanda une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna à peine, voyant un homme aux yeux blancs. Il se souvenait de lui. C'était le Hyuga qui était entré dans le bureau de Hiashi lorsqu'il avait été présenté en tant que petit ami de l'héritière du clan Hyuga.  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda- t- il froidement.  
"Sais-tu qui je suis ?"  
"Non… et je ne cherche pas à le savoir."  
"Saches que je suis un des prétendants de Hinata Hyuga", dit le Hyuga en se mettant en face de lui.  
Dès qu'il essaya de le regarder fixement dans les yeux, il recula d'un pas.  
"Et alors ?"  
Lorsque je serai présenté officiellement comme le fiancé d'Hinata-sama, je lui interdirai de te fréquenter, dit le Hyuga avec bravoure mais il avait peur de cet homme.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi tout les ninjas du village, ainsi que tous les ninjas des autres villages, le craignaient. Juste le regarder lui donnait la chair de poule. Il recula une nouvelle fois.

Soudain il sentit qu'on le serrait au niveau de son cou. Une douleur atroce lui parcourait le corps. Il le regarda et vit des yeux couleur sang le mépriser. Il se sentit soulevé. Il n'avait plus pieds sur terre. Il avait mal mais aussi, il avait du mal à respirer. L'air lui manquait. Il se mit à se débattre pour avoir de l'air.

"Touche à cette femme et tu pourras louer une parcelle de terre dans le cimetière."  
La voix était froide, glaciale même. Lorsque le Hyuga avait entendu cette voix, il avait arrêté de se débattre. La mort ne lui faisait plus peur, bien au contraire. Il voulait vite en finir pour ne plus voir ce regard.  
Le Hyuga fut projeté contre le mur. Il essaya de se relever tout en se frottant le cou.  
Le ninja blond se retourna sans un regard pour le Hyuga et commença à s'éloigner.  
"Tu crois vraiment que Hiashi- sama l'acceptera."  
"Je me fiche de son accord", dit- il en s'arrêtant et le Hyuga revit les yeux rouge de cet homme. "Hinata est à MOI !"  
Et il disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
Le Hyuga se releva une nouvelle fois mais il sentit le sang monter dans sa bouche. Il le recracha et il sentit une douleur vive dans toute sa trachée. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir respirer correctement et il se releva.  
"Tu vas me le payer, sale monstre", murmura- t- il avec haine.

La stèle des morts.C'était le lieu du rendez- vous. Il n'y avait encore personne.  
Il tremblait de rage. Il regarda sa main puis ferma les yeux.  
"Hinata… Il n'y a que toi qui peux me mettre dans un tel état…"  
Il soupira.  
Ses yeux bleutés regardaient la stèle.

Que devait- il faire maintenant… Cette femme avait toute son attention… trop même…  
Pourtant il se défendait de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, sinon elle serait une nouvelle fois malheureuse…  
Alors pourquoi ne pouvait- il pas la sortir de sa tête ?  
"Hinata…"

Elle était malheureuse de toute manière…  
Tout était de sa faute…  
Il la rendait malheureuse.

_« Ne le rends pas malheureuse »_  
Les paroles de Hiashi résonnèrent dans sa tête

_« Chef, c'est votre copine ? Ne la rendez pas malheureuse, d'accord ? »_  
"Fuuyu…"

Pourquoi lui demandaient-ils toujours la même chose alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire…  
Même en se montrant méchant et distant avec elle, elle restait avec lui et elle souffrait.  
_« Je ne veux plus être seule »  
_"Moi non plus."

Il sentit quelque chose glisser sur sa joue.  
Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

Non, il ne pleurait pas

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et aperçut des nuages ainsi que quelques flocons de neige.  
"Il neige", dit- il en fermant les yeux.  
Il sentit un nouveau flocon tomber sur sa joue.

« Il faut que j'arrête de me mentir à moi même… »

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.  
Il se retourna sans surprise et fit face à un ninja au regard ennuyé.  
"C'est pas le bon lieu pour un rendez- vous, je suppose", dit- il.  
"Hum… C'est un lieu comme tous les autres, Shikamaru."  
"Mais je devine que de mauvais souvenirs ont dû resurgir."  
"Pas plus qu'avant."  
"Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?"  
"Des larmes ?"  
Shikamaru lui indiqua sa joue. Il s'essuie le visage.  
"J'ai fini de pleurer pour eux", dit- il en souriant tristement.  
"Tu crois ça", dit Shikamaru pas vraiment convaincu.  
"J'ai pleuré pour eux pendant un certain temps, mais ils auraient voulu que je ne le fasse pas. Donc, je ne l'ai plus fait. Je pleure pour une autre personne maintenant."  
"Une autre personne ?" demanda Shikamaru. "Penses-tu vraiment que cette autre personne voudrait te voir ainsi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas… C'est peut- être pour ça que je ne pleure plus devant elle… Trop de tristesse dans son regard."  
"Cette personne est spéciale pour toi ?"  
"Spéciale… très spéciale… plus que je n'aurais voulu…"  
"Mais qu'importe", dit Shikamaru en regardant derrière lui. "N'oublie pas qu'un chef de patrouille ne pleure pas. Surtout devant ses hommes."  
"Je le sais…" « Ils me l'ont déjà dit »  
"Aller chef, allons accueillir tes hommes", dit Shikamaru en souriant tendrement.  
"Allons-y."  
Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers trois autres personnes…  
…

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il put voir Hinata allongée sur le ventre, en train de lire quelque chose. Par moment, elle éclatait de rire à son grand étonnement.

« Elle est belle »

Il s'avança lentement vers elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
"Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?"  
"Ah ! C'est toi", dit- elle en lui donnant un large sourire.

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.


	6. Chapitre06

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Désolée je devais poster cette fic tôt ce matin mais je ne sais ce qui a pris mon ordi, il n'a pas voulu marcher correctement (pas d'inquiètude, tous les chapitres sont encore là lol)

Voilà le très attendu chapitre06 où commence la flash-back sur ce qui s'est passé entre Naruto et Hinata. Cette première partie de ce flash-back est totalement différente à ce que l'on a pu voir depuis le début, donc c'est normal que l'on découvre nos deux héros moins sombres.

Bon avant d'entamer ce chapitre d'abord les reviews :

**Kaorulabelle** : C'est normal si tu n'as pas tout compris au dernier chapitre et à toute la fic d'ailleurs puisque le passé n'est pas expliqué. Donc voilà le début en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous.

**Arminas** : Voilà, voilà les explications… enfin pas tellement puis que c'est le début du flash-back. Euh pour le délais… euh ben je fais en fonction de mon imagination, de mon travail et de mes deux bêta- reader. Bon là c'est bon, non ? J'ai raccourci le délais : 15 jours. Je sais, je suis sadique, par moment lol. Aller voilà le dernier chapitre en date. Bisous

**zagan** : Merci pour ta review. Et pour le mystère, ben tu le sais déjà, ne sera pas encore éclairci. Je commence à avoir peur. J'espère que la réponse à toutes vos réponses vous plaira. Enfin nous ne sommes pas encore là. Aller à bientôt, faut qu'on corrigé _Choix _dans la semaine. Bisous.

**yue-redmoon** : Oh que non, il faut trop touché à Hinata même si cette dernière s'est très bien se défendre lol. Mais bon quand on est jaloux… Ben je ne sais pas si cette suite est intéressante mais bon, tu me le diras. Bisous.

**Jalexa-Uchiwa** : Shikamaru fait bien partie de l'équipe de Naru… « il » lol. En fait, il n'en faisai past parti pour cette période. Pour ce qui est l'équipe qu'il a perdu ben la voilà. Ce sont tous des persos que j'ai inventé et puis j'aime pas trop tuer les persos des manga sauf si vraiment il le faut. Voilà. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Kiss.

**Le mutant** : C'est vrai, je suis de retour pour _Amants_ mais bon je suis toujours aussi lente pour faire la suite. Désolée. Merci d'avoir reviewer pour cette fic. Bisous.  
P.S. : Naru/Hina PAWAAAA ! mdr 

**Kabutokun** : Merci pour ton compliment, ça me va droit au cœur.  
Non tu ne te trompes, il est arrivé quelque chose à Hinata. Bon, ce n'est pas un viol (je dis ça pour rassurer tout le monde) mais bon cela à choqué « il ». Tu le verras dans la suite du Flash-Back. Là c'est un peu la présentation de l'équipe disparue. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Merci mon petit ange ! Je n'avais pas fait attention quand je l'ai posté. C'est un peu à cause de _Choix_. J'avais perdu l'habitude de mettre « il » pour le héro. Et le comble c'est que je mets « il » partout dans _Choix_, mdr ! et bien j'espère que tes questions auront bientôt leurs réponses et que cela te plaise. Bisous.

**Cassye** : Mercie beaucoup. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Et oui, la Chose est de retour et je vais le refaire apparaître un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Mais maintenant, là c'est ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans. Mais celui- là il n'aura pas une très belle fin…  
Oui il est le chef de Shika pour cette mission. Depuis l'incident, il refuse de s'attacher à une quelconque équipe donc pour une mission il fait une sélection des ninjas dont il besoin. Bisous. 

**mahiro** : Non il le savait depuis longtemps sauf il se refusé de l'admettre. Tu vas voir on voir un petit mieux ses véritables sentiments pour Hinata dans ce chapitre, puisque c'est avant le l'incident.  
Oui, c'est le début du flash-back. Mais toujours pas de réponses. Je sais je suis sadique. N'oublie pas mon deuxième speudo c'est Cruella, mdr ! Merci d'être toujours fidèle et Bisous.

**Mayura09** : Hé !hé ! Il ne faut pas touché à Hinata, sinon… Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas malheureuse, c'est lui qui se fait un film. Mais bon grâce à la Chose, il voit de plus en plus claire… enfin je l'espère lol. Et t'inquiète, il l'aura sa pâté, surtout qu'il fera quelque chose d'horrible à Hinata (là je vous laisse avec toute les suppositions sur ce qui se va passer, lol) Voilà, Bisous.

**flammula** : Merci de suivre cette histoire, ça me fais plaisir. Et merci pour l'info et non c'est une erreur de ma part (manque d'habitude lol) Ben « il » l'a déjà croisé, enfin un des prétendants : c'est le Hyuga appelé par les certains reviewers la Chose mdr (faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom à celui là !) Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**iriahime** : Merci beaucoup ça me flatte beaucoup (comme à avoir les chevilles qui enflent ) Vraiment tant de compliments, je suis toute contente. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Vathany** : Merci à toi aussi (je pense que je ne pourrai plus mettre mes chaussures aujourd'hui lol) J'espère que tu auras mon e- mail. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Oh oui ! Là les personnages sont tous OCC car ils sont, de un, plus vieux et, de deux, ils ont subis quelque chose d'atroce. Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras malgré tout. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini. Vraiment je suis contente de toutes vos reviews et je peux vous assurer que ça m'encourage de faire la suite.  
Je remercie aussi à mes deux bêtas, zagan et Antinea85, vous êtes vraiment adorable et courageux de me corriger lol.

Faut le dire mais les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne suis pas assez de talent pour une telle histoire) mais à Kishimoto, sauf les quatre nouveau personnages ui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre (et pour le reste du flash-back)

Aller je vous laisse, je retourne à mon mémoire et peut- être ce soir je commencerai à finir la suite de cette fic.

Bisous tout le monde.

LN

**Chapitre 06**

"La mission s'est mal terminée", cria un des ninjas qui ouvrirent la porte de l'hôpital. "Il y a quatre blessés dont deux graves."  
"Que s'était- il passé ?" demanda Tsunade. Puis, en découvrant les blessés, elle se figea.  
"C'est pas vrai !" S'exclama t'elle.  
"C'est lui qui a encaissé l'attaque en protégeant les trois autres", dit le ninja en regardant son chef d'équipe.  
"Hokage- sama", cria une voix derrière.  
"Hi… Hinata", dit Tsunade en voyant la jeune kunoichi s'avançer vers elle.  
"Où…où est- il ?" demanda la jeune femme inquiète. "On m'a dit que son équipe a été attaquée et que…"  
"Il est préférable que tu rentres chez toi, Hinata", dit Tsunade en se levant.  
La jeune Hyuga regarda derrière l'Hokage et vit l'homme de sa vie allongé sur la civière. Elle poussa Tsunade et accouru auprès de son corps. Elle cria son nom mais il ne répondit pas. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa….

* * *

_C'était un rêve…_

"Dis ?"  
Il ouvrit un œil.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Je…"  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hinata ?" demanda- t- il d'une voix paresseuse.  
"Est- ce que ça te dérange pour la mission ?"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Ben…"  
"Parce que tu viens avec nous ?"  
"Oui."  
"Il nous faut un Hyuga pour cette mission et tu sembles la plus compétente, alors c'est normal qu'on te désigne."  
Il ferma les yeux essayant de se rendormir.  
"Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Que ce soit moi ?"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
Elle soupira, puis le regarda attentivement.

Ils étaient, tous les deux, allongés sur le ventre.  
Son bras droit enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme.  
Elle avait le buste relevé, appuyée sur ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?" demanda-t-il plongeant plus profondément son visage dans l'oreiller."Je… On n'a jamais dit aux autres qu'on était ensemble…"  
"Quel est le rapport avec la mission ?" demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle.  
"Ben…"  
Elle se mit à rougir et à jouer avec ses doigts.  
"Tu n'as toujours pas perdu ce tic", dit- il en regardant ses doigts avec agacement.  
Elle arrêta immédiatement de jouer avec ses doigts et baissa les yeux.  
"C'est… heu…", dit- elle avec un sourire gêné.  
Il soupira et glissa son bras tout le long du dos de la jeune femme. D'une main virile, il monta jusqu'au cou où il entreprit un petit massage.  
Elle sourit.  
"C'est quoi le rapport entre le fait que nous soyons ensemble et la mission ?" demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
"Tu… tu crois qu'ils vont le savoir ?"  
"Comment ?"  
"Je ne sais pas…"  
"Tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent ?"  
"Au contraire", dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois et arrêta son massage.  
"Mais toi… Tu ne le veux pas ? "questionna t-elle inquiète.  
"… J'aime cette situation", lâcha t-il.  
"Je vois…"  
"Nous avons plus de liberté comme ça… enfin, je pense…"  
"Je comprends…"  
"Mais…"  
Il s'arrêta et regarda sur le côté. Elle attendit la suite.  
"Mais si tu veux qu'ils le sachent… je ne vois pas d'objection…"  
"…"  
Il s'attendit à une brusque explosion de joie, mais rien ne vint. Il se retourna pour la regarder mais il fut percuté par la jeune femme.  
"Merci, merci", dit-elle au creux de son cou.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle voulait officialiser leur relation mais il avait toujours été réticent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie privée devant tout Konoha comme avait bien pu le faire ses amis. Non, c'était un homme rempli de mystères lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses relations avec les femmes… surtout que cette femme est l'héritière Hyuga. Il sentait que les ennuis allaient lui tomber dessus lorsque tout le village l'apprendrait.

"Tu es sûr que tu le veux ?" demanda Hinata en se relevant.  
"J'ai pas trop envie en fait, mais si ça te fait plaisir…"  
"Tu es génial", dit elle en le poussant sur le dos.  
"Je te demande juste une chose…" dit-il en la regardant se lever pour le chevaucher.  
"Je t'écoute", dit-elle en souriant.  
"Tu attends la fin de la mission pour l'annoncer."  
"Pas de problème", dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
"Il faut que je me prépare à recevoir toutes les railleries des copains…"  
"Je te l'accorde", dit- elle en embrassant ses lèvres sans que ce soit un vrai baiser.  
"… et au sentimentalisme des filles…"  
"Les filles ne font pas de sentimentalisme, tu sais ?" dit-elle en dirigeant ses lèvres vers son cou.  
"Ah oui !" dit-il en frissonnant. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lors des fiançailles de Neji."  
"…"  
"Tu me fais quoi Hinata ?" demanda t-il inquiet de son silence.  
Elle releva la tête et lui sourit avec espièglerie.  
"Je commence à marquer mon territoire."  
"Quoi ?" s'étonna t-il.  
"On verra ça plus tard", dit-elle en l'embrassant avec passion.  
"Je ne crois pas qu'on aura le temps."  
"Tu crois ça", dit-elle en remontant les couvertures sur eux.  
"Hi… Hinata…"  
Il fut interrompu par un autre baiser qui lui fit oublier la réalité…

* * *

"Hinata !" cria t-il.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda la jeune femme en se relevant.  
"Tu… tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?" demanda t-il, lui montrant une marque noire sur son cou.  
"C'est n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte."  
"C'est pas ça… mais… mais…" bégaya t-il en rougissant. "Tu l'as fait trop haut…"  
"Je te l'ai dit, je marque mon territoire", dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.  
"… marquer… ton territoire… J'te jure, je vais tuer Kiba", dit- il énervé  
"Il faut bien que tout le monde le sache", dit-elle en sortant du lit.  
"Mais c'est pas vrai ça…"  
"Ne t'en plains pas, toi aussi tu m'as fait un suçon", dit-elle en lui montrant une tache noire en haut de sa poitrine.  
"Oui, mais le tient, on ne le verra pas", dit-il de plus en plus agité.  
"Tant mieux", dit- elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras.  
"Et moi je fais comment ? Vu comment il est, je ne pourrais même pas dire que je me suis cogné contre quelque chose."  
"Tant mieux", dit-elle amusée par ses réflexions.  
"Hinata, c'est pas amusant", dit-il d'une voix grave.  
"Tu es à moi", dit-elle droit dans les yeux. 

_« Oui, je suis à toi »_

"Hinata…"  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en gardant son sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

* * *

… _un doux rêve._

"Bien avant de partir, je vais te présenter à mon groupe.""On prétend que c'est une très bonne équipe", dit Hinata en observant de loin un groupe de quatre personnes.  
"Oui, il a une bonne cohésion malgré les différences d'âge", dit-il en souriant fièrement.  
"Différences d'âge ?"  
"Oui… L'aîné se nomme Aki(1). Il est un peu plus jeune que moi mais a un sens très aiguisé des responsabilités que je lui donne. Puis vient Haru(2). C'est le dragueur du groupe. Alors attention à ce qu'il dit. Des fois, il oublie à qui il parle, surtout devant Tsunade."  
"Comme toi", dit Hinata en souriant.  
"Euh… oui", dit- il en rougissant." Mais nos relations sont différentes. Je considère Tsunade comme une grande sœur… Enfin, les circonstances ont développé notre relation ainsi. Puis il y a Natsu(3). C'est la seule fille du groupe et elle est vraiment adorable."  
"Je vais être jalouse."  
"C'est inutile", dit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur. "Elle n'a que 14 ans."  
"Cela ne veut rien dire…"  
"Hinata", dit-il choqué, ce qui la fait sourire de plus belle. "Bon passons au petit dernier, le petit prodige du groupe. Fuuyu(4). Il a douze ans et fait déjà partie de l'élite de Konoha. Il faut dire qu'il vient d'une digne famille comme la tienne."  
"Oui, je me souviens de lui. Je l'ai vu manoir, il y a quelque temps. Il a de magnifiques cheveux."  
"Oui… Toute sa famille est ainsi", dit-il tristement.  
"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"  
"Il n'a eu la vie facile… Il me ressemble un peu. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai voulu qu'il soit à mes côtés…"  
Voyant son visage se refermer, Hinata lui prit la main.  
"Tu as une très grande équipe."  
"La meilleure", dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. "Allons-y, ils nous attendent."  
"Oui."

Tous les deux s'avancèrent vers le groupe. Les quatre shinobi saluèrent gaiement leur chef."Yo Boss !" cria Fuuyu en lui montrant les doigts en forme de V.  
"Salut les enfants", dit-il amusé par l'attitude du jeune garçon aux cheveux grisâtres.  
"Dites sensei ?" demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, avec un regard interrogateur vers Hinata.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Natsu ?  
"On prétend que nous ne serons pas seuls."  
"Si tu veux parler d'Hinata", dit-il en désignant la jeune femme du doigt, "c'est vrai."  
"Alors vous vous appelez Hinata", demande un jeune brun en s'avançant vers l'héritière Hyuga. "Heureux de rencontrer une si belle femme. Je me nomme Haru."  
"Si j'étais toi, Haru, je ferai très attention à ce que je dis", dit un jeune homme avec les yeux verts.  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aki ?" demanda Fuuyu.  
"Parce que le maître a toujours bon goût, Fuuyu", dit Aki en souriant.  
Le jeune Fuuyu ouvrit grand les yeux bleu-grisés puis se tourna vers son maître.  
"Chef, c'est votre copine ? Ne la rendez pas malheureuse, d'accord ?"  
"Heu…j'essayerai", dit le maître un peu pris au dépourvu. "Et pourquoi je la rendrais malheureuse ?"  
"Parce que vous êtes un coureur de jupon comme Haru", dit Natsu.  
"Mais c'est pas vrai", se révolta leur sensei.  
"Mais Aki, comment tu sais qu'Hinata-san est la copine du maître ?" demanda Haru, curieux.  
Le jeune homme le regarda attentivement de ses yeux verts puis sourit. Il indiqua de son doigt une marque au niveau du cou de son chef.  
"Il ne l'avait pas tout à l'heure."  
"C'est pas vrai", dit le jeune homme en cachant sa marque, tout en fusillant des yeux Hinata qui sourit tendrement.  
"Indéniablement, le maître a vraiment bon goût", dit Haru, en lorgnant Hinata.  
"Tu ferais mieux d'avance", dit son maître en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste pour qu'il le suivre.  
"En route pour la mission", cria Fuuyu en levant le bras.  
"Il me rappelle quelqu'un", dit Hinata en s'approchant de son amant.  
"Tu me le paieras Hinata", dit- il d'une voix menaçante à sa compagne.  
"Je n'attends que ça", dit- elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule, tout en glissant ses doigts entre ceux du jeune homme.

Il sourit à ce contact.  
Il aimait ce contact… même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de sa chambre.  
Il était heureux.

"Boss !" cria Natsu en regardant son maître puis elle se tourna vers ses amis. "Regardez les garçons…C'est mignon !"  
"C'est pas juste", dit Haru boudeur.  
"Il faut que tu t'y fasses, Haru-chan", dit Aki en rigolant tout bas.  
"Le chef est amoureux", cria Fuuyu en courant dans tous les sens. "Le chef est amoureux."  
Natsu l'accompagna et tous les deux crièrent à en effrayer les animaux de la forêt.  
"Vous allez arrêter avec votre vacarme", cria Haru qui alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.  
"J'aime bien ton équipe", dit Hinata en regardant les trois coéquipiers se disputer.  
"Oui… Je me sens bien avec eux… Bien qu'ils soient tous différents, ils s'entendent bien et se complètent."  
"C'est le principe d'une grande équipe… et la tienne est une grande équipe."  
"Je suis heureux qu'ils sachent les premiers."  
"Moi aussi…"

_Oui c'était des jours heureux…

* * *

_

(1) Aki veut dire Automne (Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que cette période représente la vieillesse. Va savoir pourquoi lol)

(2) Haru veut dire Printemps (Je trouve que c'est la période de l'année où les garçons draguent le plus. je pense que je lis un peu trop _City Hunter_ mdr!)

(3) Natsu veut dire Eté (Ah les filles en maillot de bain! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire _City Hunter_! L'été représente pour moi la gaieté, c'est pour cette raison que Natsu a toujours le sourire)

(4) Fuuyu veut dire Hiver ( la période la plus froide et la plus sombre à mon avis. Mais contrairement à cette période Fuuyu a toujours le sourire, mais tout est en apparance. Il ressemble beaucoup à notre renard adoré.)

Bon je crois que tout le monde a compris que ces quatre personnages représentent les quatre saisons de l'année et que leur capacité est en relation avec leur saison (enfin je vais essayer de faire ainsi)


	7. Chapitre07

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis certaine que certain d'entre vous est content d'avoir enfin un nouveau chapitre de _Amants_, lol. Désolée pour le retard, mais il faut du temps et de l'inspiration pour faire le chapitre. Donc je l'avoue, j'ai bloqué un moment. En plus, il faut donné du temps à mes bêtas. Cette fois- ci, ce chapitre n'est corrigé que par un seul bêta. Le deuxième est en vacances (comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je suppose, lol) donc vous trouverez des fautes d'orthographe. Désolée. Dès que mon bêta revient, je reposterais ce chapitre.

Deuxième chose à vous dire, il n'y aura pas de chapitre de _Choix_ cette semaine, ben oui, il y a un chapitre de _Amants_, donc le chapitre 12 de _Choix_ c'est pour dimanche prochain.

Bon, j'ai assez parler, je passer aux réponses aux reviews :

**Zagan** : Ben, j'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, sauf merci pour ton aide pour les derniers chapitres de Choix. Désolée de t'avoir harcelé pour Fuuyu, je pensais que tu aurais compris, mais j'oublie toujours que tu ne connais pas beaucoup le japonais. On se retrouve. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Et bien voilà la suite. Désolée d'avoir était aussi longue. Bisous.

**Etlalanne** : Merci beaucoup. Oui, c'est la même phrase et oui c'est bien le flash back. Et désolée de ne pas t'écrire souvent. Bisous.

**Vathany** : Ce n'est rien pour l'e- mail, si je peux rendre utile, lol. Merci pour l'histoire. Et oui, c'est des personnages moins sombres, mais cela ne va pas durer très longtemps. Tu vas vite comprendre à la fin du chapitre. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : Et oui, Hinata apprend beaucoup de choses avec Kiba, mdr ! Merci pour l'équipe de Naruto et oui on la retrouve, malheureusement, je ne serai pas très gentille avec eux. Tu vas comprendre très rapidement. Le chapitre, éducatif ? MDR ! Et bien dit donc, le marquage t'a plu, lol. Voilà la suite, Bisous.

**Ida cippo** : Au début, je me suis demandée qui était ton frère, mais maintenant que je le sais, je lui suis très reconnaissante. C'est très gentil à lui de me faire connaître dans son entourage. Mercie beaucoup.  
Et bien tu les as tous lu ? Bon je ne suis un auteur avec beaucoup d'histoire (il y a pire que moi, surtout chez les anglais) mais il faut prendre le temps de les lire. Je te remercie beaucoup. Et je ne suis même pas étonnée que _Amants_ soit ton préféré, pour beaucoup c'est le cas, lol. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bisous. 

**Jirayasan** : Et bien quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir, lol. Et bien tu n'es pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme de Hinata (non, non, je n'ai pas changer de bords, lol mais Hinata a un charme qu'on ne peux que remarquer) Oh ! je vois à qui j'ai affaire, hun Ero- sennin ? Pour les scènes intimes, se sera pour plus tard. Notre pauvre héro n'est pas vraiment en état pour ce genre d'activité, lol. Mais merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite, bisous.

**utena witch** : Comment y lé La Réunion ! MDR. Tu es vraiment gentille, je t'adore, mais il ne faut pas que les chevilles enflent, lol. Sinon à Sainte- Marie, il a plus toute la journée alors que la météo avait promis du soleil. Galère ! Je déteste la pluie…  
Hum… des scènes de jalousie… je préfère éviter dans cette fic car je ne donne pas cher au séducteur de Hinata. Regarde déjà au pauvre Hyuga la dernière fois (bien qu'il l'ait bien mérité…)  
Mais non, il ne faut pas être déçu de Naruto. Le tic d'Hinata est quelque fois stressant, surtout quand on est en couple où l'autre a du mal à s'exprimer. Mais bon il sait très bien se rattraper, comme tu as pu le voir, lol  
Tient Haru, le dragueur, à la côté avec toi, lol. Je fais encore intervenir le groupe. Il y aura un côté joyeux mais aussi un côté sombre. Je te dis d'avance désolée. Pour savoir pourquoi, il faut lire le chapitre. Sinon je suis vraiment désolée du retard. Mais il ne faut pas lire tout le temps la fic. Tout à l'heure tu la connaîtras mieux que moi, lol. Aller, Bisous. 

**Kabuto- kun** : Comment devrais- je comprendre ta review ? Je me creuse les méninges lol… Faut peut- être retirer les négation… hum…Bon ben merci pour la review, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme même. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : coucou… Désolée de ne pas être toujours sur MSN, gomen. Sinon, voilà la suite. Tu me diras si les choses sont vraiment intéressante, lol. Bisous.

**Cassye** : Oui… un Naruto- sensei ça choc, lol. Mais d'un côté on ne le dit pas dans cette fic puisque son nom ne doit pas apparaître… C'est dur tout ça… Aller je te fais de gros bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Ben, je sais que tu es en vacances mais je réponds toujours à ta review pour quand tu reviens. Je suis bien contente que le dernier chapitre te plaise bien qu'il soit différent aux autres chapitres. Et oui, tu a raison ils vont TRES bien ensemble, lol. Kiss.

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene** : Radoteur, tu dis… hum… je le pense. Comme je l'ai souvent répété, la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_ ce n'est pas pour l'instant, il faudra patienter et si j'ai le courage je l'écrirai, mais je dis, si j'ai le courage. Malgré tout, je pense que tu apprécies _Amants_ puisque tu as fait une review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Voilà, bye.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Et bien… (Ln rougit…) Je ne suis pas vraiment la meilleur question d'écriture (sinon faut le dire à mes profs !) mais c'est très gentil de le dire (les chevilles enflent, enflent… lol) Pour ce qui est des goûts ben c'est plutôt du Naru/Hina et comme maintenant je te connaît un peu plus avec _Choix_, je devine que tu es un fan des Naru/Hina (bienvenue dans le club, lol) mais merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour avoir envoyer cette review. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, je ne te décevrai pas. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Toi aussi, tu es en vacances et je vois à ton message (celui du premier jour) que ça commence bien… Merci pour l'équipe. Et oui, Hinata est un tout petit peu différente et elle semble te plaire. Ta review longue ?... Bon je ne dirai rien, lol. Bisous  
P.S. : Pas de Maxou pendant trois semaines, ça va être dure… bon je me rattrape avec Neji, lol. 

**Mee Yah** : Merci et voilà la suite. La fin de la fic reprend ses droits, t'inquiète pas. Bisous.

**Calliope la muse** : Imouto est de retour ? Ah lalalal ! Les prises koala me manquaient beaucoup. Et puis Kabuto aussi, lol. Et Itachi aussi… bon j'arrête, tout le monde me manquait sauf Naruto et Hinata que j'adore martyriser, mdr !  
Par contre je n'avais pas pensé à tes Namenashi pour l'équipe de Naruto mais maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai que question pouvoir c'est ça mais question caractère… Je ne pense pas que Shizen soit un dragueur… (Ln reste perplexe, lol)  
Hum… Si Kabuto m'a manqué, je suis bien contente de voir Fai (ça mettrait un peu de piment dans les relations de… (Kabuto, les yeux noirs) bon, je me tais) Et puis j'ai adoré Kuro- wan dans ta dernière fic KAWAII ! (regard noir de Kurogane) bon, je m'en vais…  
Bon je te laisse. Bisous, Imouto.****

Mahiro : C'est vrai que j'aurai du expliquer pour la composition du chapitre. C'est ce que je vais faire tout à l'heure. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore. Déjà qu'à l'origine, cette fic devait être un One- shot… Mais comme je l'écris au fur et à mesure (j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avancer) je ne peu rien te dire.  
Merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit à une autre review, l'atmosphère va revenir comme avant. C'était juste les beaux jours du couple. Sinon pour ta question sur les nouveaux personnages, ben faut lire le chapitre. Aller j'arrête de t'embrouiller, lol. Bisous 

**Dark-lee** : MDR ! Toujours aussi délirant, Darkounet ! J'approuve que l'équipe soit déjantée, mais qui te dit que Naruto va en baver ? Je verrai quelqu'un d'autre, lol. En fait, tu devrais marqué ton territoire ailleurs car je t'assure l'odeur…Mon matou veux faire la même chose dans la mienne… heureusement que je veille… Aller bisous.

**Megumichan **: Tu sembles être une petite nouvelle! Je te remercie de me lire (pour _Amants _et les autres fics) et je te souhaite la bienvenue. Tu auras de la chance car tu n'auras pas attendu un mois pour avoir ce nouveau chapitre, lol, mais je ne promets pas que le suivant arrivera plus tôt, gomen... Aller voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle ne te déçois pas trop. Bisous.

Voilà fini pour les reviews. 20 reviews… j'ai battu mon record ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez tout autant cette fic. En fait, en passant, je remercie les plus de 1000 personnes qui sont venus voir et lire la fic _Choix_. Ca fait du monde même si on retire, les personnes qui viennent deux ou trois fois. Malgré tout, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Bon avant de vous laissez au chapitre, j'explique un peu la composition car pas tout le monde semble avoir comprit.

Donc la première partie (celle avant le premier trait) ce passe dans le présent, elle fait suite à l'histoire. Puis le reste, c'est le flash back (ce qui s'est passé pour que Naruto devienne comme ça). Par moment, il y a une phrase qui est en italique. On peut dire que c'est la voix off de Naruto qui se remémore l'histoire. Ici, il n'y en a qu'une mais je l'utilise un peu plus pour la suite

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.  
Bisous  
Ln. 

**Chaiptre07**

-Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? dit-elle en serrant la main de son amant.  
La pièce était silencieuse.  
Elle était éclairée par une pleine lune.  
Seul un lit occupait cette salle blanche.  
Un lit avec un homme endormi.  
Son homme.  
La lune éclairait sa chevelure blonde.  
Elle ferma les yeux  
-Je ne veux plus revivre une telle situation…  
Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.  
-S'il te plait reviens… Je t'aime tellement.  
Elle s'effondra sur le corps 

-Hi… nata…

Elle leva les yeux avec espoir.  
Il avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
-Tu rêves, dit- elle en passant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. 

-Tu dois survivre !

Ses yeux s'élargirent.  
Il rêvait de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans.  
Ses larmes coulèrent à flot.  
-Je ne veux pas…  
Elle pris cette main si viril qui l'avait caresser tant de fois.  
-Je ne veux plus être seule… 

-Tu dois survivre… tu m'entends

Les sanglots résonnèrent dans cette pièce froide…

* * *

_Et puis le drame…_La nuit était tombée plus rapidement que d'habitude. Le petit groupe s'arrêta voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancé.  
-On fait le camp ici, sensei ? demanda Natsu.  
-Trouvons plutôt un endroit plus discret, lui répondit son maître en lui indiquant, du doigt, un endroit sombre.  
-On va geler, ce soir, dit Haru en se réchauffant les mains.  
-Fuuyu- kun, dit Hinata, voyant que l'enfant ne les suivait plus.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda son amant puis il vit Fuuyu. Hinata accompagne les autres, je vais voir Fuuyu.  
-Bien, dit- elle en disparaissant dans la nuit.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant qui regardait le ciel.  
-Qu'est qui t'arrive ? demanda- t- il en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Chef ! dit l'enfant sans le regarder. Il va neiger ce soir.  
-En es- tu sûr ? demanda- t- il inquiet.  
-Oui. La température est descendue, plus que d'habitude. De plus, le ciel est nuageux. Ils sont tellement menaçants…  
-T'inquiet, dit- il en entourant son cou de son bras. Il y aura juste Haru qui va s'en plaindre, mais c'est devenu habituel !  
-Vous avez raison Chef, dit Fuuyu en souriant tristement. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Allons- y, sinon Haru et Natsu vont s'inquiéter, dit- il d'une voix plus calme que d'ordinaire.  
-Oui, dit Fuuyu sentant la tension de son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fuuyu et son maître arrivèrent au camp.  
Le feu brûlait, réchauffant les mains de Haru.  
-Vous voilà enfin, dit Natsu en déposant du bois prêt du feu.  
-Où sont Aki et Hinata ? demanda son maître.  
-Nous sommes là, dit Aki derrière lui.  
-Nous n'avons pas trouver grand-chose, pour manger, dit Hinata.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit le chef d'équipe. Nous consommerons nos rations puis demain lorsque nous serons au prochain village nous nous approvisionnerons.  
-Bien, sensei, dit Natsu.  
-Que faisons- nous ce soir ? demanda Haru en mettant une branche dans le feu.  
-Tu veux parler des tours de garde ? demanda Aki.  
-Ben oui, dit- il un peu énervé.  
-Ne t'existe pas Haru- kun, dit Natsu en s'installant près du feu, près de lui. Tu n'es pas le seul a avoir froid.  
-Désolé, Aki, dit Haru déçu de son comportement.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Aki en souriant tendrement.  
-Pour les tours de garde, intervient le chef d'équipe, je commencerai.  
-Je peux vous remplacer chef, dit Fuuyu. De toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir.  
-Tu iras dormir, dit son chef froidement.  
-Mais, je…  
-Tu viendras dormir avec moi, dit Natsu le prenant dans ses bras, le rouge aux joues.  
-Ca ne va pas la tête, cria Fuuyu. J'ai plus deux ans, j'ai pas besoin d'une maman.  
-Mais quand tu fais des cauchemars, tu empêches les autres de dormir, dit sinistrement Natsu.  
-C'est vrai ça, dit Haru profitant du moment pour embêter l'enfant. Tu criais tellement fort, la dernière fois, que j'avais du mal à me rendormir.  
-C'est même pas vrai, rouspéta Fuuyu sachant malgré tout que son ami se moquait de lui.  
-C'est vrai que Fuuyu est encore un enfant, dit Aki en réfléchissant à voix haute. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il ait besoin d'une présence féminine auprès de lui.  
-Aki- san, pas toi aussi, dit l'enfant aux cheveux blancs en paniquant.  
-Et oui Fuuyu- chan est encore un gros bébé, dit Haru en prenant Fuuyu dans ses bras pour lui frotter la tête  
-Chef, cria Fuuyu les larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues, au secoure !  
-Haru, laisse tranquille mon petit Fuuyu, cria Natsu en lui arrachant l'enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Nee- chan te protégera toujours, continua- t- elle en l'enlaçant fermement  
-Pitié, Chef, supplia Fuuyu.  
Ce dernier se leva et s'étira. Tout le petit groupe l'observa avec inquiétude.  
-Bon, je vais faire un petit tour, dit- il en souriant.  
-Chef, dit Fuuyu désespéré.  
-Haru, Natsu, n'abîmez pas Fuuyu, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la mission.  
-Chef !  
Il se retourna et éclata de rire avant de disparaître dans la nuit.  
-CHEEFFF !

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit que toute son équipe avait pris la direction du sac de couchage sauf Hinata qui semblait l'attendre prêt du feu.  
-Tu ne dors pas ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis sourit.  
-Tu devrais dormir un peu, dit-il en s'asseyant contre un arbre.  
Hinata se leva et prit sa couverture avec elle et alla vers lui. Il la regarda attentivement.  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
Elle ne le répondit pas mais sourit, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle s'entoura de la couverture et vint l'enjamber.  
-Hi… Hinata, dit- il surpris.  
Elle s'assit sur lui, le recouvra de la couverture et l'embrassa furtivement.  
-Bonne nuit, dit- elle.  
-Tu ne comptes pas dormir là ! s'exclama- t- il.  
-Au moins, j'aurai moins froid, dit- elle en fermant les yeux.  
-C'est ça… tu auras moins froid, dit- il nerveusement en regardant le ciel.  
-Dis ?  
-Oui, dit- il en reprenant son calme.  
-Ton équipe…elle est particulière…  
-Tu veux parler des cauchemars de Fuuyu ?  
-Oui…  
-Il en a toujours lorsqu'il neige. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il faisait ces cauchemars depuis la mort de sa mère.  
-Cela a du être tragique pour lui… perdre sa mère si jeune…  
-Surtout qu'elle a voulu le tuer.  
Hinata sursauta puis se retourna pour voir le visage de son compagnon. 

-C'est la vérité, dit- il en souriant tristement. Ses parents sont des cousins éloignés…continua- t- il d'une voix morne. Le conseil de la famille les avait uni pour purifier le clan. Selon leur famille, ils étaient les plus purs. Alors, il y a eu un mariage forcé. Ils eurent des jumeaux. L'un des jumeaux était l'héritier du clan. A l'âge de deux ans, cet héritier faisait la joie du clan. Mais il y a eu le drame. Il mourut à l'âge de quatre ans sous le coup de son jumeau. On dit que c'était un accident. Je le pense aussi. Mais la mère ne l'a jamais supporté car il fallait un nouvel héritier et elle n'a jamais aimé son époux. Le nouvel héritier est mis au monde dans des conditions atroces. La mère avait perdu beaucoup de sang du à des complications. Malgré tout après son accouchement, elle est allée voir le jumeau vivant, kunai en main. Elle le blessa. Pour se défendre l'enfant riposta. Affaiblie par son accouchement, elle a prit le coup mais cela l'empêcha pas de se relever et blessé une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Voyant que c'était sa mère, il s'était enfuit dehors. Elle le poursuivit. Il fut obligé de se défendre et inconsciemment, il la tua. Il n'a jamais su comment, mais elle s'effondra sur lui et lui dit : « Tu es un enfant du démon, c'est pour cela que tu ne seras jamais héritier ». Après une enquête, j'ai découvert ce qu'à tuer la mère. C'est une technique qui est appelé « l'oubliée » car les ancêtres ont tout fait pour l'oublier. Mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas une technique mais un pouvoir que possède certain membre de cette famille et cet enfant l'a hérité. Ce jumeau toujours vivant, c'est Fuuyu et sa mère est morte en hiver lors d'une tempête de neige. Lorsqu'il voyait la neige, il devenait fou… enfin c'était il y a un temps… maintenant c'est fini. Il peut enfin utiliser son pouvoir et le contrôler à la perfection.

-C'est une bien triste histoire, dit Hinata en se collant un peu plus à la chaleur humaine.  
-Lorsque j'ai vu Fuuyu pour la première fois, c'était pendant une de ses crises. Il m'avait fait mal et je lui ai rendu le coup. Il s'est calmé tout de suite et m'a dit que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'arrêtait. Nous avons sympathisé, il est devenu Jounin à l'âge de 10 ans pour entrer dans l'élite à 12 ans.  
-C'est à cause de son jeune âge que Natsu le cajole.  
-Natsu ? Non. C'est l'aînée d'une famille de garçons. Son père est un grand maître de kendo. Elle a toujours vécu avec des garçons et elle a prit sous son aile Fuuyu car sa présence était le seul moyen de le calmer lors de ses pleurs. Et cette année, elle a perdu un de ses frères qui avait l'âge de Fuuyu… Fuuyu a toujours été à ses côtés. De plus, comme il avait l'âge de son frère, elle n'a jamais refusé ses bras réconfortant. Il s'est accroché à elle depuis ce jour.  
-Aki et Haru, ont- ils eu un passé tragique ?  
-Le seul passé tragique que je connaisse pour Haru, c'est un vol plané après s'être fait larguer par une fille, dit- il en rigolant.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Hinata en souriant.  
-Pour Aki… c'est assez dur avec lui car il ne parle pas souvent de son passé.  
-Alors, tu ne connais rien de lui…  
-Si. Aki a prit la tête de son clan à l'âge de 13 ans puis sa retraite à 18 ans.  
-Comment ? demanda- t- elle étonnée.  
-Il était amoureux d'une femme plus vieille que lui. Cela a été mal vu par son clan, même si a mon avis c'est surtout le fait qu'elle ne soit pas issue d'une grande famille. Aki a donné sa retraite et a quitté le clan pour vivre avec elle.  
-Ne me dis pas qu'elle est décédée par la suite !  
-Non, elle l'attend après chaque mission, dit- il en souriant.  
Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. 

Il eut un silence.

Il la regarda attentivement.  
« Elle est belle. » pensa- t'il.  
Il remonta ses mains et la serra plus étroitement contre lui.

-Dis ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis bien là.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Oui.  
-…  
-Tu n'es pas content ?  
-Tu ferais mieux de dormir.  
Elle rit doucement, sachant qu'il était déstabilisé, puis elle se calma et reprit son étreinte.  
-Fait de beaux rêves, dit- il doucement, mais il n'eut aucun réponse, elle était déjà arrivé aux royaume des songes.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, la neige tomba subitement et abondamment.  
Fuuyu se mit à crier.  
Natsu se réveilla surprise et pris l'enfant dans ces bras.  
-Calme- toi, Fuuyu, dit- elle en le calmant.  
-Na… Naru…  
-Chut… ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.  
-Ce n'est pas le même cauchemar, dit- il en pleurant.  
-Hinata- san, s'écria Aki. Où est le maître ?  
Hinata regarda autour d'elle.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire une ronde dans la forêt.  
-Vous ne savez pas depuis combien de temps il est parti ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?  
-Il faut le retrouver, dit Fuuyu en tremblant. Il faut retrouver le chef… ce rêve…  
-Il a de la fièvre, dit Haru en posant sa main sur le front de l'enfant.  
-Bien, dit Aki en se levant. Ce n'est peut- être pas grave. Hinata- san et moi allons chercher le maître. Vous trois vous restez ici.  
-Bien, dit Haru en posant les mains sur le sol.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais Haru- kun ? demanda Hinata intriguée par le chakra qui sortait de ses mains.  
-Je cherche de la végétation, dit- il en souriant.  
-Venez avec moi, Hinata- san.  
-Ou… oui… Aki- kun ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est- ce que les capacités de Haru- kun se basent sur la végétation ?  
-C'est exact, dit- il en souriant.  
-Alors il est inutile lorsqu'il neige ?  
-C'est ce que tout le monde pense… mais on oublie très vite qu'il existe des plantes rares qui survivent au froid.  
-Il va les utiliser ?  
-Oui… Hinata- san que voyez- vous là- bas ? demanda- t- il en pointant son doigt.  
Hinata enclencha son Byakugan et vit au loin une silhouette.  
-C'est lui, dit- elle s'élançant. Il n'y a personne avec lui.  
-Maître, cria Aki lorsqu'il voit enfin sa silhouette.  
-Restez sur vos gardes, dit- il en les voyant arriver près de lui.  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Hinata en regardant autour d'elle.  
-On est observé depuis un certain temps et je n'arrive pas à le détecter…  
-Il n'y a personne, dit Hinata.  
-Pourtant, je sens sa présence dans cette forêt.  
-Maître… il vaut mieux que l'on aille rejoindre les autres… Fuuyu fait une crise et il a parlé de vous.  
-Bien, il faut y aller, dit- il en disparaissant.

* * *

-Haru, cria Aki lorsqu'il vit son ami gisant au sol, entouré de son propre sang.  
-Aki, où est le maître ?  
-Je suis là, dit- il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Maître… Fuuyu n'est plus maître de lui-même… J'ai utilisé une plante qui le calme grâce à son pollen… Mais dès que je mourais, la plante mourra à son tour… J'ai dit à Natsu de partir vers l'Ouest… Maître… Au village…  
-Tient bon, Haru… Hinata va te soigner.  
Hinata se tenait près d'eux et mis ses mains près de la blessure de Haru. Il lui prit la main.  
-C'est inutile, Hinata- san, dit- il en souriant. Je vais bientôt mourir de toute façon… Il vous veut…  
-Comment ? dit Hinata surprise.  
-Il veut le Byakugan… mais il a vu Fuuyu…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Haru, je protégerai Fuuyu.  
-Merci maître… dites… dites à Anna que c'est la dernière fille à qui j'ai pensé avant de mourir, maître, dit Haru en souriant faiblement.  
-Je le ferai, dit- il en prenant la main du jeune homme.  
-Maître… protégé Hinata- san, c'est elle qui fera votre bonheur…  
Il écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma.  
-Je le ferai, dit- il d'une voix tremblante.  
-Dites adieu de ma part à Natsu et Fuuyu… maître…  
La main tomba.  
-Je le ferai… 


	8. Chapter 8

Konochi wa minna- san !

Et oui, au bout d'un mois, _Amants_ revient !  
Il y en a qui doivent être content, lol ! Et pour petite info, j'ai bien travaillé pendant ma petite période de vacances car je suis au chapitre 13 de cette histoire. Mais bon comme je me suis remise au travail et ma rentrée est proche, ça ira doucement mais comme j'ai envie de finir cette fic au plus tôt, je vais faire au mieux et écrire un peu tous les jours. Pour _Choix,_ aussi, j'ai beaucoup avancé mais vous dire combien de chapitre je n'ai sais rien encore, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a dépassé les 100 pages (j'ai battu mon record de nombre de page pour une fic, lol !)

Voilà mon petit commentaire pour ce début chapitre, en espérant que le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt.  
Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews : 

**Zagan** : Dès que je le peux, je t'envoie le chapitre 16 de Choix. Ben sinon, on se retrouve. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Et bien, si tu as eu peur pour le dernier chapitre alors là tu vas avoir très, mais très peur. Il faudra peut- être sortir les mouchoirs. Et oui cette semaine, je vais faire la sadique… En espérant que cela te plaira. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : MDR ! La comparaison est mortelle, mais je te remercie pour ce compliment (Ln rougit). Ah !la !la !la ! Si mes prof pouvaient te lire, ben, je serai sortit de l'auberge, lol… mais c'est vrai que le lemon dans ce genre de sujet, c'est un peu dur…. quoique… c'est mal me connaître, lol ! Ben pour ce chapitre... je ne sais pas si je me fais tuer par les fans ou bien trucidé… si, si, c'est différent bien que cela fini toujours de la même manière lol… Bisous.

**Goudou** : Merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche beaucoup . Pour ce qui est du « Naru/Hina convenable » je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça… mais merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

**Vathany** : Le dernier chapitre était assez triste, c'est vrai… mais pour celui- là… bon je te laisse lire… Bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : Et oui, tu le seras dans ce chapitre…. Ah ! il ne fallait pas en tuer un… euh… bon moi, j'y vais… je sens que je vais passer un sal quart d'heure. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Je suis bien contente que cette équipe plaise autant… mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai décidé de faire ma sadique… Donc pardon d'avance. Bisous.

**Kabutokun** : Non, non j'avais bien compris ta review, la dernière fois, lol mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas, lol. Par contre, j'arrive toujours à avoir ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais c'est innée chez moi… bon il faut dire que j'ai des amis assez gentils lol.  
Euh… l'autre technique ne marche pas non plus (je sais, je suis chiante, lol) mais ça va, j'avais l'attention de vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aurai fini la fic mais bon, je n'allais pas vous laisser sur votre faim comme ça…  
Bon je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout. Bisous. 

**Etlalanne** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

**Eraendil** : Merci beaucoup et désolée de ce long retard. C'est promis, je vais faire au plus vite la prochaine fois. Bisous.

**Elenthya** : Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Le Mutant** : Ben à toi, j'ai pas grand-chose à te dire sauf merci car tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Alors MERCI. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : Je suis bien contente que tu aies pu comprendre quelque chose de cette fic un peu bizarre. Je sais que c'est triste de faire connaître des personnages et puis les tuer tout de suite après, mais il faut bien une cause pour certains comportements…Je te remercie beaucoup… euh… pour le fan club… euh je ne pense pas que c'est pas la peine, je n'en mérite pas tant… mais merci ça fait vraiment plaisir. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Lodret** : Non, non tu as bien fait de prendre tout ton temps car je ne pouvais pas poster le chapitre tout de suite (un mois… je sais que c'est longtemps). Je sais que cette fic est assez bizarre et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à la comprendre. Mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu la relis par plaisir (Ln touché en plein cœur lol) Pour les flash-back, il y a encore deux autres chapitres (en plus de celui- là) qui seront assez longs.  
Pour répondre à ta réponse : « il » et Hinata sont ensemble depuis quatre ans et les évènements du flash-back se sont passés il y a trois ans. Il n'y a que Hiashi, Tsunade, Shizune et Kakashi (peut- être Jiraya mais je ne l'ai pas encore mentionné) qui savent cette relation un peu ambigu. Donc voilà la suite. Bisous.****

Princesse d'Argent : Ca fait bizarre de te répondre en dernier, car d'habitude tu es dans les première, lol. Mais bon c'est normal, tu étais en vacance. En fait, la question qui tue : la rentrée c'est bien passé, lol  
1/ Tout le monde appréciais beaucoup Haru… bon tu peux toujours sortir les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre… mince tu l'as déjà lu lol !  
2/ Merci pour l'équipe… vraiment prévois les mouchoir….  
3/ Merci pour Hinata… j'essaie de ne pas la faire trop perverse, mais d'un côté, je me dis que tout le monde a un peu de perversité en soi… donc elle profite aussi, lol.  
4/ MAXOUUUU ! il est où….. ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, lol. Bon t'ai pardonné parce qu'on voit Neji dans ta fic sur Naruto… (NEJI KAWAII ! lol)  
5/ Ben merci de ta review lol !  
6/ Voilà la suite. Bisous

Voilà les réponses au reviews finies.  
Ben je rappelle que _Naruto_ ne m'appartient mais il est la propriété exclusive à Kishimoto- sensei sauf pour Haru (il est mort, snif), Aki, Natsu et Fuuyu, ils sont à moi, lol. Ah oui ! Il y a aussi deux éclopés qui apparaissent dans cette fic mais ça c'est pour qui en veut… m'en fiche, lol.Bon sinon je crois que c'est ma première scène d'action et j'ai du faire tirer les cheveux de mon très cher bêta (désolée Zagan, lol). J'en viens à la conclusion que je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour ce genre d'écriture, mais il fallait que je le fasse pour comprendre au moins les réactions de « il », en espérant que c'est une raison valable de son comportement. Donc je m'excuse au près de vous pour ce chapitre que je n'apprécie vraiment pas (et je ne dois pas être la seule). Promis j'arrête le massacre pour cette fic avec des scènes de combat aussi nulles (bien qu'il y a encore une petite (mais toute petite) scène de combat dans les chapitres qui viennent).Et je remercie mes deux bêtas: Zagan et Princesse d'Argent. Je remercie aussi le mutant pour son aide, car j'en avais besoin. Merci à vous trois (en dirait Cannes ou les Victoires, lol).

Petit rappel pour cette fic : la première partie se trouve dans le présent, puis le reste de la fic se passe dans le passé. Les phrases en italique se sont les paroles de « il » quand il repense au passé.

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis. Ben j'espère que malgré tout vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je vous préviens que pour les âmes sensibles, il faudra peut- être sortir les mouchoirs…

Aller j'arrête de radoter (ça deviens grave avec moi).

Bisous

Ln.

**Chapitre 08**

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
La première chose qu'il vit fut ce plafond blanc.  
Ce n'était pas un plafond familier, il le savait d'instinct.  
Il leva son bras et posa sa main sur son visage.  
Que lui était-il arrivé ?  
Pourquoi ce souvenir ?  
-Haru… murmura-t-il.

Il voulut se lever, mais il y avait un poids sur son torse.  
Il tourna sa tête et vit Hinata.  
Il fut comme paralysé lorsqu'il la vit, mais se reprit rapidement.

Il se releva, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.  
Il glissa la tête brune de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. 

-Ne me laisse pas seule…

-Hinata…

Il ferma les yeux.  
-Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Pourquoi…  
Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son visage.  
-Haru… Natsu… Aki… Fuuyu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

* * *

-Maître, que fait-on ? demanda Aki en regardant le corps de son ami.  
-Nous devons retrouver Natsu et Fuuyu, dit-il en se retournant. Il faut protéger Hinata.  
-Et… Et la mission ? demanda Hinata inquiète.  
-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il, mais il faut retrouver Natsu et Fuuyu. Natsu ne pourra jamais tenir tête à Fuuyu.  
Aki et Hinata hochèrent la tête et ils disparurent…

* * *

_Deux amants…_-Une odeur de sang, dit-il soudainement.  
-Comment ? demanda Hinata.  
-Par ici, dit-il sans prendre en compte la question de la jeune femme.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu-dit, ils virent, étendue sur le sol, Natsu.  
-NATSU ! cria Aki en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
Sans crier garde, un homme difforme apparut devant lui, kunai en main, et d'un mouvement à la fois rapide et précis, celui-ci se retrouva planté dans le cœur d'Aki  
Les yeux écartés, il observa son adversaire.  
-AKI-KUN ! cria Hinata en voulant s'approcher de lui, mais elle en fut empêchée.  
Une force l'obligea à rester par terre.

Alors elle vit des étincelles.  
Deux kunais s'entrechoquaient.

Elle voulut savoir ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle n'eut pas le temps car elle fut projetée un peu plus loin.  
-NATSU ! cria une voix pleine de fureur.  
Hinata leva les yeux et vit Fuuyu, entouré d'une sorte de chakra aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, foncer sur l'adversaire d'Aki.  
-L'oubliée, dit une voix grave près d'elle.  
Elle se retourna et vit son amant.  
-Hinata, notre adversaire a disparu, dit-il, prêtant attention au garçon qui assénait des coups violents à l'homme difforme. Va voir Aki et Natsu. Moi, je vais calmer Fuuyu et trouver le deuxième.  
-Ok, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre Aki qui était le plus proche.  
-Hinata-san, dit faiblement Aki.  
-Aki-kun… Tiens bon, dit Hinata en vérifiant la blessure du jeune ninja. Tu vas t'en sortir.  
-Allez voir Natsu… s'il vous plaît… Natsu…  
-Mais toi…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je survivrai.  
-Bien…  
Hinata se releva et alla voir Natsu qui ne bougeait plus.  
-Natsu-chan, cria Hinata mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.  
Elle lui prit son pouls. Il n'y avait rien.  
-Natsu-chan, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je t'en supplie.  
Elle lui fit un massage cardiaque mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement de la part de la jeune fille.  
-Natsu-chan, je t'en prie, s'acharna Hinata, mais elle dût arrêter… C'était fini….  
Elle baissa tristement la tête tout en fermant les paupières sur les yeux vitreux.  
-Gomen, dit Hinata.

Elle se releva rapidement pour revenir sur Aki.  
-Aki-kun, tu m'entends ?  
-Oui… Mais pas pour très longtemps… Je le sens…  
-Ne dis pas ça !  
Elle posa légèrement sa main sur la blessure béante et une lueur bleutée apparut  
« Il faut que j'y arrive… même si la blessure est grave… il faut que j'y arrive… »  
-Hinata-san… Il vaut mieux vous… protéger…  
-Et que je te laisse mourir ? demanda Hinata froidement. Pas question…  
-Hinata-san, dit-il doucement en souriant.

Il commença à fermer les yeux, mais il vit une ombre derrière la jeune médic-nin. 

-Hinata-san, s'écria Aki en se levant pour la protéger du coup.

-A… Aki-kun, dit-elle pétrifiée lorsqu'elle vit une lame traverser le corps du jeune homme. Aki-kun !  
-Gomen, Hi… nata… san…  
-Que des parasites ! s'exclama un homme derrière elle.

Elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle prit Aki dans ses bras, essayant de lui sauver la vie mais elle ne put. C'était trop tard…  
-C'est… c'est un massacre, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. 

… _en larmes._

Soudain elle sentit une pression au niveau de son cou.  
-Alors jolie Byakugan, on va être gentille maintenant, sinon tu subiras le même sort que tes petits copains, compris ?  
Elle essaya de se retourner et aperçut un autre homme au corps difforme.  
-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, princesse.  
A ce dernier mot, elle sentit la rage la gagner.  
-Ne m'appelle pas… princesse, dit-elle en déclenchant son Byakugan.  
Elle lui porta un coup au niveau de l'estomac, la libérant. Elle recula de quelques mètres et observa son adversaire. A son plus grand étonnement, elle le vit entrer dans un arbre.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique ? se demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Une technique familiale, dit une autre voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna vivement et vit un autre homme ensanglanté sortir d'un arbre.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit une pression au niveau de son cou.  
-Lâche-moi, cria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bras de son adversaire.  
Elle sentit que le bras était glacial. Elle le relâcha.  
L'homme sourit à sa surprise.  
-Ton petit copain utilise la glace d'une drôle de manière, dit-il en pressant plus fortement le cou d'Hinata. Il a une technique héréditaire, lui aussi. Au lieu d'avoir une technique, on rentrera à la maison avec deux.  
-Deux ?  
-Tu as de très beaux yeux en plus d'un corps magnifique. Si tu es gentille, tu resteras en vie… Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Jamais de la vie, dit-elle en frappant le bras de l'homme.  
A la plus grande surprise des deux ninjas, le bras se brisa en deux.  
L'homme cria, à l'agonie, voyant son bras ensanglanté.  
Hinata atterrit violement au sol et elle arracha le reste du bras pour pouvoir respirer. Elle toussa plusieurs fois puis regarda son adversaire hurlant, toujours, à l'agonie.  
-Alors, c'est ça le pouvoir de Fuuyu.  
-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, dit une voix.  
Elle se retourna et retrouva le sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut ces yeux bleu océan.  
-Il va mourir, maintenant, dit une voix plus aiguë.  
-Fu… Fuuyu-kun, dit Hinata, le voyant entouré de flocons de neige.  
Fuuyu leva la main et tous les flocons tournèrent entre ses doigts.  
-Fuuyu ne manipule pas la neige comme tant de jutsus, expliqua le chef d'équipe. Son corps, pour une raison que nous ignorons, crée de la neige à volonté et qu'importe la température du lieu. Tout dépend du chakra utilisé. Cette neige créée, il peut la modeler comme il la veut. Il peut en faire aussi bien une arme de glace quedes boules de neige.  
Hinata observa le jeune garçon dont les yeux gris devenaient bleu clair comme du cristal, la pupille disparaissant peu à peu.  
-Tu vas payer pour Natsu, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix aussi froide que la neige.  
Une boule se forma dans sa main prenant l'aspect d'un kunai.  
-Tu vas payer, dit-il en s'élança vers l'ennemi, lui transperçant l'estomac.  
-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me tueras, dit l'homme en souriant puis il se figea. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… j'ai… j'ai froid… dans tout mon corps…  
-Son arme avait peut-être l'apparence d'un kunai, mais grâce au simple fait de toucher la peau ou même transpercer un corps, les molécules de glace se propagent à l'intérieur de ton corps, bloquant la circulation du sang.  
-Tu vas payer pour avoir touché Natsu, dit Fuuyu dont la pupille avait complètement disparu.  
De son autre main, il frappa le côté droit de l'homme qui se brisa de la même manière que son bras, plus tôt. L'homme cria à la mort.  
-Même congelé, le corps réagit à la douleur. Le froid ne l'atténue pas, bien au contraire.  
Fuuyu prit plaisir à détruire le corps morceau par morceau, même lorsque son ennemi ne vivait plus. Il criait sans cesse le prénom de son amie et ne se calma que lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire.  
-Hinata… Comment vont Natsu et Aki ? demanda le chef d'une voix neutre.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et fit non de la tête tristement.  
-Je comprends, dit-il en regardant ses deux membres d'équipe étendus sur le sol blanc recouvert de leur sang.  
-Natsu, c'était trop tard et Aki… Il m'a protégée alors que je le soignais… Je… je suis désolée…  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de… pleurer… dit-il, voyant Fuuyu s'effondrer.  
-Fuuyu-kun ! cria Hinata en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-C'est bon, il n'a plus de forces. Il les a utilisées pour cet homme, dit-il.  
-Chef… Je veux voir Natsu…  
-Il est préférable que nous partions avant que l'autre ne revienne.  
-S'il vous plaît… chef…  
Il fit une grimace puis il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Il le déposa près d'elle et s'éloigna pour observer Aki.  
-Natsu, dit Fuuyu en la prenant dans ses bras. Natsu… Nee-chan, pleura-t-il. Nee-chan… Je t'ai vengée… Nee-chan…  
Une lueur aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel l'entoura ainsi que le corps de Natsu.  
-Pardon, Nee-chan… Nee-chan…  
Il s'appuya contre un arbre, tenant toujours Natsu, les larmes coulant sur ses joues froides.  
Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme si la mort avait baissé sa faux.  
-Fu… Fuuyu-kun… dit Hinata en s'approchant de lui.

Soudain, elle entendit un rire et elle vit qu'une épée en bois avait transpercé le cœur de Fuuyu.  
-Fuuyu ! cria-t-elle, alertant son ami.  
Un homme sortit de l'arbre avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle sentit juste une main sur son visage l'obligeant à reculer et à percuter un autre arbre. Le choc fut brutal. Elle s'effondra lorsqu'elle fut libérée, du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-HINATA !  
Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond qui s'avançant vers elle, puis elle entendit un rire sinistre qui lui glaça le sang.  
-Approche encore et je la tue, dit l'homme au ninja.  
-Hinata, dit-il voyant la jeune fille essayer de bouger.  
Elle reçut un coup de pied à l'estomac, recrachant du sang.  
-Hinata…  
-Na… na…

Il vit rouge. Son chakra apparaissait tout autour de lui.  
-Cela devient intéressant… dit l'homme en souriant. Il n'y a que des espèces rares dans ce groupe. Le byakugan, ce garçon de glace et toi… qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? demanda-t-il au ninja. Une hérédité aussi ?  
-Rien de tout cela, dit-il d'une voix furieuse alors que ses yeux devenaient rouges ainsi que son chakra. Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à cette femme et à tous mes coéquipiers… Tu vas subir ma colère, continua-t-il en fonçant vers son ennemi, kunai en main, tête baissée.

La rage lui voilait ses yeux rouge sang. Il sentit son arme pénétrer dans le corps de cet homme. Il sourit. Il entendit le corps tombé à terre, dont la neige amortit le bruit. Son sourire s'élargit. Il regarda en face de lui.

Son sourire disparut.

L'homme était toujours en face de lui.  
Alors qui ?  
Qui ?  
Qui était tombé ?  
Qui avait-il transpercé ? 

L'homme, en face de lui, éclata de rire. Il se pencha pour prendre le corps par terre, qui lui fit découvrir avec horreur son erreur.

-Hi… Hina… dit-il, la bouche sèche. Hinata…

-Je me disais bien qu'elle pouvait servir, en plus de son Byakugan, dit l'homme en observant le corps de la jeune femme. Morte ou vivante, on s'en fiche.

Hinata leva le bras pour maintenir la main qui la tenait. Cependant, elle ne fit pas cas de son adversaire. Son regard était tourné vers lui.  
-Qui… Qui es…tu ? demanda-t-elle difficilement.  
Il écarquilla les yeux qui étaient redevenus bleu azur.  
-Où… où es celui… que j'ai… me ?  
Elle toussa, recrachant du sang.  
-Je vois que la mauvaise herbe résiste toujours, dit l'homme avec un sourire malsain.  
-Ne la touche pas, menaça-t-il.  
-Ou quoi ? Je tiens celle que tu aimes, tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire peur ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre. Hinata doit être soignée d'urgence !  
-Tu me fais rire, dit l'homme en menaçant de son kunai la gorge d'Hinata. Fais un geste et elle est morte.  
Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, concentrant son chakra dans sa main droite.  
-Lâche-la immédiatement. 

Tout alla vite… Trop vite à son goût.

L'homme trancha la gorge de la jeune femme presque inerte.  
Il vit rouge.  
Le sang gicla.  
Ses yeux prirent la couleur de la furie.

Il se lança sur l'homme, ne voulant pas que le trajet du kunai aille plus loin.  
L'homme lâcha Hinata.  
Il le transperça d'un seul coup de poing. 

-Comment est-ce possible ? dit l'homme, surpris lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur dans sa poitrine annonçant sa mort.

Il retira sa main du corps de l'ennemi, le laissant tomber.  
Il regarda cette main couverte de sang.  
-Pourquoi ? dit-il en fermant les yeux. POURQUOI ? cria-t-il. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir ! 

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le ciel. Un ciel sombre laissant tomber des flocons blancs. Il regarda attentivement les flocons tombés sur son visage.

_Blanc… la pureté… Blanc… la neige… Blanc… Hinata… ROUGE !…_

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-HINATA ! cria-t-il, en cherchant la jeune femme des yeux.  
Lorsqu'il la découvrit allongée dans la neige, il trembla.  
-Non… murmura-t-il. 

Son monde venait de s'effondrer.

-Hinata… NON ! cria-t-il en allant vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et vit son visage couvert de sang.

-Hinata… Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, dit-il affolé, voyant son sang couler de toute part de son corps.

Un gémissement.

-Hinata, dit-il plus doucement  
-N… N…  
-Non, ne parle pas. N'utilise pas tes dernières forces…. dit-il, en déchirant ses vêtements pour lui faire un garrot. C'est pas vrai, ça ne veut pas arrêter de couler.

Difficilement, elle réussit à ouvrir ses yeux. Il eut un choc.  
Le contraste fut immédiat et gravé dans sa mémoire.  
_Du sang… des yeux blancs_

-N… Hum…  
-Non ne parle pas, je t'en supplie. Il faut que ce soit toi qui survives. Tu dois survivre, tu m'entends, Hinata.  
Elle lui adressa un faible sourire puis sombra dans les ténèbres.  
-Hi… HINATA ! cria-t-il, essayant de trouver son pouls.  
Il soupira de soulagement.  
-Faiblement mais il bat… Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

Il se leva, portant la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son visage.

… des larmes…  
… à un moment pareil… 

-Merde… Arrête de pleurer. C'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il faut que je la sauve.

Il regarda droit devant lui puis disparut.


	9. Chapitre09

Coucou tout le monde!

Avant de commencer, je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard. Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Alors que je vous ai promis un nouveau chapitre de _Amants_, je n'ai pas mis le soi- disant chapitre. Pour me défendre : j'ai changé d'opérateur internet et comme le premier du mois était un samedi, donc messieurs-les opérateurs ne se sont pas prit la peine de changer la ligne. Donc Samedi matin pas d'internet (pour mon plus grand malheur).  
Donc voilà mon malheur.  
Aller je me rattrape avec un long chapitre (13 pages… je sais il y en a qui font plus, mais là c'est mon record, lol). Et c'est de mes préférés.  
Bon avant de continuer, les réponses aux reviews : 

**Princesse d'Argent** : Mon petit ange adoré ! Euh par contre je vois que je t'ai encore fait pleurer et je n'ai pas fini de le faire. Oui je suis désolée d'avoir tuer tout ce petit groupe, mais il le fallait pour comprendre les réactions de « il ». Pour la situation d'Hinata, ben c'est maintenant, mais ce n'est pas joli, encore une fois. Je sais, je suis sadique (on me le dit souvent). Mais vu les menaces que tu m'as faite, je vais prendre en considération… là tu fait peur… lol. Mais merci pour les combats. Je suis assez soulagée, mais promis je ne fais plus de scènes de combat, lol. Mais merci beaucoup. Et désolée de les avoir tuer… mais sache que j'étais en pleure quand j'ai écrit la scène avec Fuuyu (c'est mon préféré). Mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner, un peu plus loin dans la fic (dans deux chapitres à peu près). Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Zagan** : Oui, oui, c'est ton avis et promis je ne réessaye pas. Promis, jurer, cracher (c'est pas beau ça….) si je mens, je vais en enfer. MDR. Aller bisous, avec la suite de Amants que tu dois corriger. Bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : Toi, j'ai du te décevoir car je n'ai pas mis de chapitre la semaine dernière. Je m'en excuse, je suis vraiment désolée. Bon pour répondre à ta review : non je ne vais pas tuer Hinata, puisqu'elle est vivante dans le temps présent, lol. Et pour le pétage de câble (je ne sais pas si ça se dit)… ben c'est proche dans ce chapitre… Et désolée pour les persos mais faut bien des explications… mais je suis contente car Fuuyu, Aki, Natsu et Haru sont très appréciés parmi vous. C'est vraiment dommage de les avoir tuer… mais c'est l'histoire… peut- être qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Kratos** : et bien merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au cœur. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, bien au contraire, car tu parlais d'un de mes auteurs préférés. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Lodret** : Tu trouves que ce chapitre est sombre ? Ben qu'est ce que tu vas dire pour celui- ci… Mais c'est très gentil ce que tu dis. Je suis vraiment touchée. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi il est assez distant avec elle. Tu vas voir comme il va réagir par la suite. Merci encore. Bisous.

**Etlalanne** : Désolée de te rendre malheureux. Mais bon, je pense que tu seras content avec cette suite. Bisous.

**Megumiechan** : Tu es la énième à me dire que tu ce chapitre est triste. Et je me dis que celui qui vient sera pire…. Mais j'espère que tu resteras malgré tout. Bisous.

**Vathany** : Moi sadique…. Jamais (lève les yeux, pas convaincue). Moi aussi j'aimais bien Fuuyu, je l'adorais en fait. Aller voilà la suite. Bisous.

**ptite new** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Euh… c'est vrai, mais moi je ne la fais pas souffrir Hinata, enfin pas autant que toi…. Mais c'est vrai que le dicton est assez réaliste dans ce cas, lol. Et merci pour l'astuce, je n'y avais pas pensé, MDR ! Aller voilà la suite, Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Ben moi non plus. Mais je suis contente, tu es une des rares personnes à comprendre ses réactions. Merci. Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Le mutant** : mais non tu n'es pas en retard. C'est qui l'ai lol (comme toujours). Merci pour le « génial » et pour l'aide. On se retrouve. Bisous.

**Saishi-Chan** : Et bien merci, ça a du te prends du temps pour lire. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Donc voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisous  
PS : Je le répète mais ton OS est vraiment géniale. Bise. 

**Dark Lee** : Et bien merci mon petit Darkounet. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant. Ben voilà la suite. Bisous

**Mahiro** : Mais non, tu n'es pas en retard. Encore quelqu'un qui me dit que c'est sombre…. Pour tes questions, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas bête, bien au contraire. Ça veut dire que j'ai encore des progrès à faire et les reviews sont pour ça. Et il faut me poser des questions sinon les RAW ne servirons à rien. C'est bien au contraire que j'accepte les questions d'incompréhension. Donc pour te répondre, le flash se passe trois ans avant le premier chapitre. Quand « il » et Hinata passent leur première soirée ensemble cela se situe un an avant le flash, donc quatre ans avant le premier chapitre. C'est pour cela que « il » est beaucoup plus joyeux avec Hinata. J'espère que je t'ai bien répondu et si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, sinon tu peux me contacter directement (mon adresse se trouve sur mon profil). Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas à la moindre critique ou incompréhension. Preuve : Zagan est toujours vivant (c'est mon bêta) lol ! Voilà la suite du Flash. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini.  
Pour ce chapitre c'est toujours la suite du Flash- Back. Ce sera l'avant- dernier chapitre sur le flash puis on retourne au présent.  
Comme toujours pour la composition, la première partie, l'action se passe dans le présent (c'est-à-dire dans l'hôpital) et le reste du chapitre c'est le flash. Les phrases en italique c'est un peu la voix off de « il ».  
Donc voilà je pense que j'ai fini… ah non ! Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Haru, Natsu, Fuuyu et Aki sont à moi. Le reste sont à Kishimoto- sensei. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait mais je remercie mes deux bêtas : Zagan et Princesse d'Argent (note pour mon Ange, cette fois- ci j'ai fait attention que c'est le bon chapitre, bisous) 

Voilà c'est fini pour de bon. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine dans _Choix_.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 09. **

Il se leva, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas.  
Il se pencha vers elle.  
Son regard se porta sur son cou.

On pouvait à peine la voir.  
Une fine ligne…  
Une cicatrice. 

-J'ai faillit te perdre… Ce jour là, dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Il se releva et alla vers la fenêtre.

-Hinata, dit-il en posant sa main contre la vitre glacée. C'est froid… Comme l'était mon cœur autrefois… Hinata…

* * *

_Ses larmes…_

-S'il vous plaît, sauvez-la !  
Il portait Hinata dans ses bras, inconsciente, couverte de sang.  
-Je vous en supplie, sauvez- la !

L'équipe médicale prit rapidement en charge Hinata.  
Lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? 

Attendre… C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire… Attendre.

Dos au mur, il attendait comme lui avait demandé Tsunade… Attendre.

-Tu en veux une ? demanda une voix près de lui.  
Il ne leva même pas la tête. Il n'avait plus de forces. Il ouvrit seulement les yeux.  
Une cigarette. Il la repoussa.  
-Il prétend que c'est toi qui l'as emmenée à l'hôpital, dit toujours la voix.  
-…  
-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu sembles complètement épuisé.  
-…  
-Oh ! Tu es toujours vivant, dit la voix alors qu'il était secoué.D'un bras rageur, il poussa violemment l'inconnu contre le mur. Il se redressa et regarda la lumière rouge disant que l'opération était toujours en cours.  
-Hinata… murmura-t-il.  
Il s'assit par terre, plongeant la tête entre ses jambes repliées.

Un kunai… du sang… un visage ensanglanté…  
Un kunai dans sa main… transperçant un corps…  
Un sourire aux lèvres… ses lèvres…  
Un visage blanc… du sang… des yeux blancs… 

-Hi……HINATAAAAA!

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Où était-il ?  
-Tu vas mieux ?  
Il tourna son regard vers la voix. C'était Kakashi, son ancien professeur.  
Il se leva et regarda la lumière toujours allumée. Puis son regard, froid, dévisagea son maître.  
-Que faites-vous là ?  
-Si je n'étais pas là, tu aurais détruit le hall de cet hôpital.  
-Ah ! dit-il sans aucune émotion.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la petite Hyuga qui te met dans cet état ?  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où planait la lumière rouge.  
-Elle ne s'éteindra jamais ? murmura- t- il d'une voix monochrome.  
-Elle doit être sérieusement blessée.  
-C'est très rare que je manque mon coup, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur, le regard ailleurs. 

Kakashi releva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Il leva les yeux vers un réveil accroché sur le mur en face de lui.

10h59

-Hinata, c'est l'heure….

Il baissa les yeux et alla vers un banc du hall.  
Attendre, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. 

Kakashi s'avança vers son ancien élève mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur son visage. Il soupira. Il recula et quitta le hall.

* * *

04h10-Je voudrais la voir.  
-C'est impossible pour l'instant, lui dit Tsunade.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle est dans une chambre spécialisée et personne ne peut entrer sauf le personnel autorisé.  
-S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi la voir, même une minute.  
-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, sinon c'est sa mort…  
Il ne dit plus rien et alla s'asseoir sur le banc où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Je veux te voir tout à l'heure pour le rapport de mission.  
-J'attendrai.  
-Écoute. Il est préférable que tu rentres. Ton état n'est pas au beau fixe et ça se voit, alors il vaut…  
-J'attendrai, dit-il en la regardant froidement.  
-Fais comme tu veux… dit-elle en soupirant  
-Je serai dans ton bureau à six heures.  
-Très bien.

* * *

05h55-Tu es encore là ? demanda Tsunade en passant devant lui.  
-J'allais partir, dit-il en se levant péniblement.  
-Avant suis-moi, dit-elle en se retournant.  
Il la suivit, sans un mot, sans savoir vraiment où elle l'emmenait. « Il ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à un être humain » pensa Tsunade en le regardant du coin de l'œil.  
-Voilà c'est ici, dit-elle en lui montrant une vitre.  
Il leva les yeux vers cette vitre et vit, à travers, une jeune femme brune étendue dans un lit. Un drap blanc recouvrait partiellement son corps. Il pouvait apercevoir ainsi des bandes blanches recouvrir sa poitrine ainsi que son cou.  
-Co… comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il doucement de peur de la réveiller.  
Tsunade fit une grimace.  
-Pas très bien… Il faut se l'avouer…  
-…  
Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce corps qui lui semblait tellement fragile.  
-Dis-moi, qui l'a poignardée ?  
Il tourna son regard sans aucune expression vers la femme blonde.  
-La plaie est vraiment profonde. Je suis même étonnée qu'elle ait pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Je ne manque jamais ma cible…  
-Alors c'est ton acte.  
-Oui, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
-Je sens au son de ta voix que tu veux supporter toutes les conséquences de ce qui est arrivé..  
-Au point où j'en suis… J'ai perdu mon équipe… j'ai raté ma mission… et j'ai failli perdre celle…  
Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en entendant la voix de Tsunade.  
-Je ne permettrais pas que l'on t'accuse à tort, tu le sais très bien.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Tsunade ? dit-il avec un petit sourire amer. Que c'est sa faute, elle n'a pas su se défendre. C'est pour cela que toute mon équipe voulait la protéger et que, moi, par erreur, je l'ai blessée. Tout est de sa faute… Rien que sa faute…. TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUI JE PEUX DIRE CA ! cria- t- il en frappant la vitre puis il se tourna vers Tsunade, les yeux rouges. En rien ce n'est sa faute. Je suis le chef d'équipe. C'est moi qui ait perdu Fuuyu, Aki, Haru et Natsu… Moi et moi seul…  
-Calme-toi, dit Tsunade toujours impassible. Je sais très bien que tu assumeras tes responsabilités, mais je ne peux pas accepter que la sentence ne tombe que sur toi.  
-Elle tombera sur moi que ça te plaise ou non.  
-Tu es vraiment impossible, dit la kunoichi en souriant tendrement  
-Tsunade…  
-Hum ?  
-Est-ce que je peux la voir… plus près…  
-Pas dans cet état, dit-elle, amusée.  
-État ? demanda surpris puis il regarda ses vêtements complètement recouverts de sang.  
-Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure après ton remue-ménage, j'étais vraiment inquiète que tu sois blessé. Voir tout ce sang sur toi est assez effrayant.  
-Ce n'est pas mon sang… C'est le sien, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme dans le lit d'hôpital.  
-Si tu veux la voir, il faudra que tu te laves et que tu mettes des habits propres.  
-Bien.  
-Suis-moi, je vais te montrait un endroit où tu pourras te rafraîchir.  
-Merci.

* * *

Il s'avança vers le corps fragile.  
-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis assez étonnée qu'elle soit encore vivante. Sa plaie à l'abdomen est profonde mais celle de sa gorge risque d'avoir de graves conséquences.  
-Graves conséquences ?  
-Oui. La lame du kunai a…  
-Viens au fait, Tsunade !  
-Elle risque de ne plus parler.  
Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
-Est-ce que c'est définitif ?  
-Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas… Il faut voir la cicatrisation de ses blessures. Mais pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma… Ce qui est tout à fait normal…  
-Elle m'a vu, dit-il.  
-Comment ?  
-Elle m'a vu… Elle a vu le démon prendre le dessus.  
Il regarda sa main.  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache… Je… je…  
-Je comprends, dit l'Hokage en le prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant, il faut oublier.  
-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? J'ai failli la perdre…Par ma faute…  
-Je comprends, dit- elle en le regardant. Je comprends parfaitement.  
-Est-ce que je peux rester encore ?  
-Oui… Je dois te laisser.  
-Merci encore, Tsunade.  
La jeune femme quitta la pièce alors qu'il allait s'asseoir près d'Hinata, lui prenant la main.

* * *

-Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? demanda Tsunade en regardant par la vitre.  
-Il n'a pas bougé depuis que vous êtes partie, Hokage- sama.  
-Très bien. Tu peux partir, Shizune.  
Shizune salua son maître puis quitta la pièce. Tsunade entra dans la chambre d'Hinata et s'avança vers le jeune homme.  
-Il faut que tu te reposes. Ce n'est pas en restant à ses côtés que tout va changer.  
-Je sais, dit-il d'une voix lente. Mais je voulais rester encore un peu à ses côtés.  
-Voulais ?  
-Oui, dit-il en se levant.  
Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se releva, il murmura :  
-Sayonara, Hinata- chan.  
Tsunade resta étonnée par ses gestes et ses paroles.  
Il passa près d'elle sans un mot.  
Elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? C'est une femme courageuse et elle se réveillera très bientôt. Alors… alors…  
-Ce n'est pas à la personne que je dis adieu mais à mon amour.  
-Qu… quoi ?  
-Tsunade… Maintenant, prends bien soin d'elle.  
-Attends… Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser comme ça !  
Il ne dit plus rien et quitta la pièce malgré les protestations de l'Hokage.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Kakashi- sensei ? demanda-t-il complètement avachi sur le comptoir du bar.  
Kakashi s'arrêta devant le jeune ninja, les mains dans les poches, un air triste sur la partie visible de son visage.  
-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question.  
-Ben vous voyez bien, dit-il en souriant en lui montrant un verre d'alcool. J'oublie.  
Kakashi s'installa à côté de lui et commanda un whisky. Il regarda le jeune homme affalé.  
-Alors ça marche ?  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en finissant cul- sec son verre.  
-Ton oubli.  
-Ah !  
-…  
-Même en faisant semblant ça ne marche pas, hein ?  
-Pourquoi tu ingurgites tout cet alcool alors que ça n'a pas d'effet sur toi ?  
-Parce que pour les autres ça marche, dit-il en désignant les ivrognes du bar. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir un coup de blues et m'enivrer comme les autres. C'est vraiment pas de chance.  
-Je suppose que cela ne t'arrange pas… Tsunade sama m'a dit ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.  
-Ah ! dit-il toujours calmement.  
-Elle s'inquiète pour toi.  
-Ah !  
-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?  
-Ah !  
-Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, dit Kakashi en se levant.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
-Il est préférable que tu sois chez toi pour cuver ton whisky.  
-Ah !  
Kakashi prit le bras du ninja et le porta chez lui.  
…

-Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ? demanda Kakashi en entrant dans l'appartement.  
-…  
-Hum… Allez, reste sur le lit et endors-toi. Je pense qu'un peu de repos te fera du bien.  
-Je ne le pense pas, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Ne dis pas ça… Je dois partir mais je reviens demain matin. Je laisse la lumière.  
Kakashi allait sortir de la chambre quand il l'entendit murmurer :  
-Kakashi- sensei… Vous êtes la deuxième personne à être entrée dans cette pièce.  
-Est-ce un mal ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en regardant le plafond…  
-Hum… Dors, maintenant.  
Il ferma les yeux et il entendit son professeur fermer la porte de la chambre et quitter l'appartement. 

Décidément, son entourage ne savait pas être discret dans cet appartement.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait en face de lui un plafond… blanc…  
Il se tourna sur le côté. Il n'y avait personne.  
Un semblant de souvenirs revenait à lui.

Une jeune fille qui lui avoue ses sentiments…  
Une boîte de nuit…  
Une jeune fille ivre…  
Une nuit d'ivresse…  
Un matin inoubliable…  
Des souvenirs inoubliables…  
Une jeune fille devenue femme… inoubliable…

Il se remit sur le dos, regardant le plafond  
Aucune chaleur près de lui…  
-Hinata…  
Personne. 

La chambre pouvait être éclairée mais tout était sombre en lui.  
Il était seul… seul…

* * *

_Mes cicatrices…_

-C'est ta première mission depuis l'accident ?  
-…  
-C'est pour ça que je suis chef d'équipe alors ?  
-…  
Un chien vint à ses pieds, le caressant de son museau.  
-Hum… Akamaru est triste pour toi…  
Il s'agenouilla vers le chien et lui caressa tendrement la tête.  
-Désolé Akamaru, dit-il en souriant tristement. Mais il vaut mieux que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi.  
-Tu dis ça, mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi… Et comprend parfaitement tes sentiments. Si mon équipe venait à…  
-Merci Kiba, dit-il en se relevant. Il faut que nous retrouvions tes hommes, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi… Un chef ne doit pas inquiéter ses hommes, murmura-t-il.  
-Ouaip ! dit Kiba en passant son bras autour du cou de son ami. Il ne faut pas les faire attendre.  
-Hum… Kiba…  
-Oui ?  
-Pardon… Pardon pour la dernière fois…  
-Hum… Oh ! Pour l'hôpital ! C'est pas grave, c'est oublié ! Je te l'ai dit, je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments ainsi que tes réactions.  
-Merci Kiba.

* * *

-Dis…  
Le feu crépitait devant eux. Toute l'escouade de Kiba était partie vérifier les environs. Il était resté seul avec le chef. Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, il détourna son regard du feu vers le maître-chien.  
-Hum ?  
-La dernière fois… à l'hôpital… Pourquoi… Pour qui…  
-Que veux-tu savoir Kiba ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec une bouteille de saké.  
-Ces larmes, dit le ninja en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Pour qui étaient-elles ?  
Il reporta son regard sur le feu et but un peu de saké.  
Kiba sourit. Il prit la bouteille des mains de son ami et lui présenta une cigarette qu'il accepta.  
-Tu ne veux pas me dire ou tu préfères que je le devine ?  
Il leva les yeux vers la forêt endormie et vit une ombre en sortir.  
-Rien à signaler, sensei, dit un jeune homme.  
-Bien, dit Kiba en allumant sa cigarette  
Il regarda son ami puis soupira. Il reporta son attention sur son élève.  
-Va te reposer, je commence le tour de garde.  
-Bien.  
-Toi aussi va dormir, continua Kiba en regardant son ami se lever.  
-Merci, dit-il en jetant sa cigarette dans le feu.

* * *

… _Ses cicatrices…_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit c'était le plafond blanc. Elle sourit et se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras mais son corps refusa de bouger. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les souvenirs de son combat dans la forêt lui revinrent.

Elle se releva, arrachant au passage quelques fils qui étaient fixés sur son corps.  
Une douleur latente la transperça.  
-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Hinata, dit Tsunade en s'approchant d'elle.  
-N… N… essaya-t-elle de dire, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues rosées.  
-Je t'ai dit de te calmer. Tes cordes vocales se sont cicatrisées, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour parler  
Hinata lui prit le bras, le regard implorant.  
Tsunade sourit tristement et vient s'installer sur le bord du lit.  
-Calme-toi. Avant toute chose, il faut t'ausculter et voir si tes blessures se sont bien cicatrisées.  
-N…  
-Il ne viendra pas, dit Tsunade en baissant les yeux.  
Hinata paniqua. 

« Non ! »

Elle agrippa le bras de Tsunade pour qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux.  
-Je suis désolée Hinata, mais… il… il t'a dit adieu pendant ton coma. 

« Pas ça ! »

-A… A… di…eu… ?

« Tu n'as pas le droit »

Tsunade la regarda stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
-S'il te plaît Hinata… Ne parle pas… Il faut préserver tes cordes vocales.  
-Je… veux… voir…  
-Hinata…  
-S'il… vous… plaît…  
-Il n'est pas au village. Il est mission… Mais dès qu'il sera là, je lui dirai… que tu veux le voir…

« Tu n'as pas le droit »  
….

* * *

-Tiens ! dit Kiba en ralentissant sa course. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions un tel accueil en rentrant de mission, continua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant l'Hokage.  
Cette dernière le regarda avec un léger sourire.  
-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
-Ah oui ! dit le jeune maître chien.  
-Laquelle ?  
Tsunade regarda son petit protégé puis soupira doucement.  
-Elle est réveillée…  
-Elle ? Vous… Vous voulez dire… s'écria Kiba le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oui.  
-Alors je vais lui rendre visite sur le champ.  
-Kiba.  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers son ami.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je rentre chez moi.  
-Quoi ! cria Kiba? surpris.  
-Je te laisse faire le compte rendu, dit son ami sans un regard. C'est toi le chef d'équipe.  
-Attend deux minutes, dit Kiba en lui tenant fermement le bras. Tu ne vas pas la voir ?  
-La mission m'a épuisée, je vais aller dormir…. Tsunade, je viendrais chercher une mission tout à l'heure.  
-Mais…  
Kiba ne put rien dire de plus.

* * *

-Je ne suis même pas étonné de te trouver ici.  
-Décidément, tout le monde m'en veut, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que je peux rester seul au moins dix minutes ?  
-Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, même si leur jugement n'est pas vraiment le meilleur.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Kakashi- sensei ?  
L'œil de Kakashi se plissa. On pouvait deviner qu'il souriait.  
Il s'assit sur un des sièges, près de son ancien élève. Il commanda un whisky.  
-Tout le monde pense que ce réveil aura de graves conséquences sur toi… Ça c'est vrai… Mais…Ils disent aussi que de mauvais souvenirs réapparaîtront. Le souvenir de tes hommes que tu aimais tellement… Là, je doute…  
-J'ai vécu presque cinq ans avec eux. C'est normal que je me souvienne d'eux… Mais je n'ai pas besoin de son réveil pour me souvenir d'eux… Quand je suis allé annoncer à leurs familles leur mort… Maria m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant… Aki serait père aujourd'hui… Le père de Natsu ne s'est pas remis de la perte de sa fille… Son dojo a été remis à son fils aîné… Il a de l'avenir… Les parents de Haru ont quitté le village avec les cendres de leur fils… On m'a dit par la suite qu'ils ont propagé ses cendres dans une vallée fleurie… Là où nous nous sommes rencontrés… Et la famille de Fuuyu n'a même pas fait un compte sur son sort… Même pas une cérémonie digne de ce nom… Il n'y avait que Maria, le frère aîné de Natsu et moi… J'espère qu'il est heureux maintenant puisqu'il repose avec son Ane- chan… Tellement de souvenirs me hantent… Leur présence me manque…  
-Mais d'autres souvenirs te hantent… avec une certaine personne ?  
-Je lui ai fait mes adieux.  
-Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle était dans le coma ?  
-Six mois, dit-il doucement.  
-Ah ! Ca fait beaucoup…  
-…  
-Je pensais que tu ne comptais pas les jours.  
-J'ai appris à ne pas le faire.  
-Alors pourquoi pour elle…  
-Arrêtez, Kakashi- sensei ! cria-t-il.  
Il se leva, fouilla dans ses poches et lança des pièces sur le comptoir.  
-Où comptes-tu aller ?  
-Je rentre chez moi, dit-il d'une voix froide, lui tournant le dos.  
-Elle veut te voir.  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
-Elle te réclame depuis qu'elle est réveillée, même bien avant…  
-J'ai une mission demain. Il faut que je me repose.  
-Elle a été annulée.  
-Quoi ! dit-il se retournant vers son ancien maître.  
-Si je suis venu te voir ici ce n'est pas par pure amitié mais parce que l'on me l'a ordonné.  
-Qui vous l'a ordonné ?  
-L'Hokage en personne.  
Il jura et quitta le bar.

* * *

-Deux semaines…  
Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il regardait le plafond de sa chambre.  
-Deux semaines, répéta-t-il.  
Il se tourna sur le côté. Il regarda le côté vide du lit.  
-Six mois et deux semaines… seul…  
Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

« Deux semaines… »  
Elle se leva et prit la direction de la fenêtre. 

10h59

_« Hinata, il est l'heure… »_

C'était devenu un rituel depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.  
La première fois qu'elle avait vu son ombre, caché derrière un arbre, c'était deux jours après son réveil… Le jour où il rentrait de mission.  
Depuis, à cette heure-ci, il l'observait à travers cette fenêtre, à cette heure fatidique…  
Symbolique… Pour eux deux….

Cela ressemblait à un jeu… un jeu tragique… oui tragique.  
Tsunade lui avait expliqué les adieux de cet homme… Cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement…  
Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il lui avait dit adieu… sans l'avoir directement dit… juste un baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dormait.

Elle se caressa les lèvres…  
Cela ressemblait à un adieu inavoué comme si demain cet adieu n'existerait plus…  
Pour elle, cet adieu n'avait jamais existé, car elle refusait de se séparer de lui… pas ainsi…

Trop de souvenirs… à deux… jamais seule…  
La solitude, elle l'avait oubliée depuis ce jour d'ivresse. 

La petite Hinata avait disparue. C'était une femme resplendissante qui avait ses courtisans qu'elle envoyait sur les roses, le plus souvent… ou bien, il intervenait. Il leur faisait peur. C'était devenu une de ses spécialités. Cela l'amusait… Cela la faisait sourire.

La timide Hinata avait disparu. Enfin… pas totalement. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'effrayer pour un rien comme avant, mais lorsqu'elle était seule, avec lui, c'était différent. Des étreintes passionnées. Des mots doux. Des silences…

Quand ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce, elle prenait souvent l'initiative de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de profiter de lui.  
Et lui, il la laissait faire. Il aimait ses gestes, elle le savait. De toute manière, elle savait ce qu'il voulait, elle s'avait ce qu'il pensait d'elle dans ces moments-là. Il n'y a avait peut-être que des silences entre eux, mais ils se comprenaient. 

Elle ferma les yeux, d'où les larmes jaillirent. L'ombre avait disparue. Elle regarda le réveil posé sur la table près de son lit.

11h10

Le charme était rompu maintenant.  
_« Hinata, il est l'heure ! »_

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas après tous ces efforts. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

* * *

… _doivent se fermer…_

Il était fatigué. Les missions devenaient de plus en plus pénible. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas des missions majeures, bien au contraire. Tsunade le punissait, il le savait bien. Mais ces missions le fatiguaient, allez savoir pourquoi… Enfin si, il le savait. A peine rentrait-il, qu'il s'installait sur son canapé et il gardait les yeux ouverts.

Il se refusait d'aller dans sa chambre. C'était comme s'il était paralysé devant cette porte. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors il avait décidé de dormir sur son canapé. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des lits, oh non ! Mais s'il y avait que ça…

Dormir devenait pénible pour lui. Il ne dormait pas, non, il cauchemardait, oui. A peine entrait-il dans les bras de Morphée que des images l'empêchaient de se reposer. Et c'était systématique depuis qu'elle était retournée au manoir. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis ce jour.

Sa sortie de l'hôpital.  
Son pas lent.  
Elle avait tellement maigri.  
Puis son regard avait croisé le sien.  
Il avait voulu lui courir après, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mais s'y refusa. Pour lui, c'était fini.…

C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.  
Il savait qu'elle avait repris les missions depuis un mois, mais il l'évitait toujours.  
Il ne voulait plus la revoir. Il avait peur d'être faible et de revenir en arrière.

Il sourit avec amertume. Même éveillé, il pensait à elle.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. La pluie avait doublé depuis qu'il était rentré au village.  
Le ciel avait la même humeur que lui. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais c'était le ciel qui pleurait pour lui.

Soudain son attention se porta sur une silhouette. Elle attendait devant son appartement. Que pouvait-elle faire sous la pluie ? Attendre ? Quoi ? Qui ?  
Il s'avança un peu plus, découvrant les traits de la silhouette. Les traits qui lui était familiers. Trop familiers.  
Il se figea.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle l'attendait. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Qui le savait et elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était lui. Lui qui était en face d'elle. Elle devina qu'il était surpris de la voir.  
Il fallait qu'elle prenne courage.

Elle se retourna complètement face à lui.  
Quatre- cinq mètres les séparaient. 

Elle fit un pas.

Un deuxième.

Elle se mit à courir.

Elle se jeta sur lui.  
Elle l'étreignit. 

-Hi… dit-il, sous le choc.

Elle leva les yeux lui en souriant tendrement.

-Hinata, dit-il enfin.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'attira vers elle.

Elle l'embrassa.  
Il lui répondit.  
Plus rien n'existait pour eux.  
Juste de la passion. 

Puis ils se lâchèrent.  
Elle recula.  
Il resta figé.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda toujours tendrement.  
Elle se retourna et courut.  
Elle disparut.

Il s'écroula.  
-Pourquoi ?  
La pluie s'intensifia.  
-POURQUOI ? cria-t-il. POURQUOI AS- TU FAIT CA ? pleura-t-il en frappant le sol. Je veux t'oublier, que tu disparaisses de ma vie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! 

_« Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier »_


	10. Chapitre10

Salut tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ?  
Après une dure semaine et un week-end plutôt agréable, je vous sorts un nouveau chapitre de Amants… non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Amants que voilà. Je sais c'est plutôt rapide cette fois, lol. J'espère que vous serez content et que le chapitre vous plaira.  
Avant d'entamer le chapitre place aux Réponses aux reviews. 

**Yue-redmoon** : comme toujours mon revieweur n°1 est toujours en tête, lol. Oui, pour l'alcool, j'ai pris en compte les pouvoirs de Kyubi : comme ils guérissent les blessures de Naruto, ils peuvent bien guérir l'alcoolisme… bon je sais c'est une explication foireuse, désolée, lol. Mais je vois que la réaction de Naruto te semble compréhensible même si elle semble stupide, j'en suis contente. Et je suis plus que contente (je sais c'est pas français ) que tu m'es pardonnée pour les quatre shinobi. Bon voilà la suite et fin de ce flash back. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Je sais, c'est triste, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va se finir bien, quoique ce ne sera pas dans la joie. Pour ce qui est des réactions de Naruto c'est vrai que c'est con (c'est fait pour, lol) mais j'ai remarqué que pour certaine situation, l'homme (non pas le mot général qui veut dire l'être humain, mais bien le sexe mâle) a tendance à éviter de faire les choses en face, surtout quand il s'agit de ses sentiments et relations avec le sexe opposé…. Oula je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis….MDR ! Sinon ta description de l'ivresse semble être le paradis (enfin pendant, parce que après cela ressemble plus à l'enfer) Je dis semble car je ne me suis jamais bourrée… non, non, je ne suis pas bizarre… enfin si, un peu, mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire comme les autres… mais d'inquiétude, je suis une fille cool, puisque je laisse les autres se bourrer la gueule lol. Aller voilà un nouveau chapitre de Amants.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Coucou mon ange qui est parti en Vacances (snif ! tu me manques déjà). Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer encore une fois, mais normalement ça va être un peu plus cool pour ce chapitre, à moins que tu aies pleuré au moment où…. (Naruto et Hinata sur le dos de LN) C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien. C'est pas vrai, à peine je sorts une petite chose sur la fic et je me fait massacré le dos… comme si travailler aux Archives ne suffisais pas. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons : Merci pour cette si jolie phrase et oui j'en ai bien profité, lol. Pour la réaction de Naruto, je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Alors voilà la conclusion de ce flash back. Moi aussi, je t'adore mon petit ange. Bisous  
PS : Génial la suite de Beyblade Genesis ! MAXOOUUUU !

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene** : Des fois je me demande si tu apprécies cette fic, mais il semble que non. Ce genre de review, m'attriste et m'énerve à la fois. Mais je pense qu'il faut faire avec. Bonsoir.

**Zagan** : Mon bêta adoré ! Ben j'espère que cette fin de flash back t'a plu. Bisous

**Calliope la Muse** : Ma petite Imouto, je suis triste aussi, parce que tu es, toi aussi, en vacances donc pas de review avant longtemps (snif !) Mais je suis vraiment désolée pour Fuuyu (il est vraiment adoré ce petit), mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Promis jurer. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Oui pourquoi… alors que lui ne voulais plus la revoir, elle fait tout le contraire. Donc voilà le « prochain épisode ». Bisous.

**Arminas** : Ca fait longtemps toi. Je bien contente de te voir. Toi je t'adore. Merci beaucoup, ça m'en courage de faire la suite. Bisous.

**Etlalanne** : Non! Ne me déteste pas (Ln a le cœur fendue en mille morceaux) Mais je vois que malgré tout tu attends la suite avec impatience . Merci beaucoup. Bisous  
PS : En fait c'est pour quand ta fic, bise.

**Lodret** : Je suis, malgré, tout contente que tu as pu poster un petit mot pour ce chapitre. Merci de prend le temps pour ça. Merci, merci. J'espère que tes problèmes se sont arrangés. Si ce n'est pas le cas, courage ! Bisous.

**Vathany** : Merci beaucoup ma petite Vathany ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ce problème épineux… ben la suite…. C'est tout de suite…. Je sais c'est pas drôle, lol. Donc voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà , j'ai fini les réponse aux reviews.  
Donc comme je l'ai dit, c'est la fin du flash back, mais pas de la fic, il y a encore deux chapitre avec la fin de la première partie. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième partie, je ne sais pas si je vais la faire. Je verrai vos réactions pour plus tard (je sais je suis sadic).  
Aller j'arrête de vous embêter et laisse place au chapitre.  
Note avant de partir : les parties en italique sont les souvenirs des personnages (je paris que vous ne serez pas à quel moment ils sont dit dans la fic, lol). Contrairement aux autres chapitres, la partie du présent (c'est-à-dire à l'hôpital) se passe à la dernière partie du chapitre.  
Et dernière chose : _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas, mais il fut créé il y a bien longtemps par Kishimoto- sensei.  
Voilà. Bye à la prochaine.  
Bisous  
Ln. 

**Chapitre 10**

-Je refuse, dit-il d'une voix froide.  
-Comment ? demanda Tsunade, un peu surprise.  
-Je refuse de la prendre dans mon groupe, dit-il en désignant Hinata.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'Hokage, ayant repris un peu de sa prestance.  
-Je refuse d'une personne qui ne parle pas, ne serait-ce que pour affirmer mes ordres.  
-Ecoute-moi bien, commença Tsunade en montant le ton. Tu connais mieux que quiconque le problème. Hinata n'a pas le droit de parler… enfin ne peut pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est un mauvais ninja.  
-Très bien, dit-il toujours avec un calme qui glaça Tsunade. Alors trouve-toi un autre chef d'équipe.  
-Quoi ! dit-elle stupéfaite par sa réaction. Attends deux minutes ! Pourquoi la refuser alors que vous aviez déjà fait des missions depuis… cet accident ?  
-Si tu lisais mes rapports, tu serais que je n'arrivais pas à travailler avec elle. J'étais bien gentil jusque-là en acceptant les autres missions, mais pour cette mission, je refuse sa présence à mes côtés.  
-J'ai bien lu tes rapports, dit Tsunade vexée, et je n'ai rien vu de tel dans tes notes. Alors tu me vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter cette mission.  
Il la regarda froidement puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Tsunade en colère. Pour qui il se prend à la fin !  
Elle jeta le dossier sur son bureau et s'installa dans son siège, en croisant les bras de rage.  
Soudain elle vit une main prendre le dossier.  
-Hum ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers Hinata. Elle se pencha légèrement pour la saluer avec un triste sourire. Elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce.  
-Attends une minute, Hinata, dit Tsunade en se relevant. Il faut que je te trouve un autre partenaire.  
Hinata se retourna toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres et lui fit signe de la main qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et disparut.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces ninjas, aujourd'hui ? cria Tsunade.  
Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, en se rongeant les ongles, puis elle se tourna vers son vieil ami qui était caché.  
-Jiraya, il faut le retrouver rapidement. Est-ce que tu sais où il peut être ?  
-Je peux le retrouver… Mais il me faudra un peu de temps.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si elle y va toute seule, je risque d'avoir son père sur le dos pendant un bon bout de temps.  
-Bien, bien, dit le vieil homme en quittant la pièce.  
« Ce sont deux idiots ! »

* * *

… _oui je suis un idiot._-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Jiraya ?  
Le vieil homme soupira puis vint s'asseoir près de son ancien élève, sur les berges de la rivière qui traversait le village.  
-Tu sais qu'elle a pris l'ordre de mission.  
-Et alors ?  
-Elle y va seule.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?  
-Ecoute gamin, Tsunade veut que cette mission soit faite par vous deux. Si la petite Hyûga y va seule, elle sera peut-être en danger.  
-Hinata sait très bien se défendre.  
-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'avoir pour partenaire ?  
-La dernière fois qu'elle était ma partenaire, elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital avec une plaie à l'abdomen et une autre à la gorge. Aujourd'hui, elle ne peut même plus parler.  
-Ce n'est pas définitif. Selon Tsunade, elle cicatrise vite et bien. Elle pourra parler plus tard.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ma partenaire, c'est tout.  
-Tu as peur qu'elle te revoit en Kyubi ?  
-…  
Jiraya soupira pour la énième fois.  
-Il faudra bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour.  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne… pas comme ça.  
-Maintenant c'est fait, tu ne peux le lui reprocher.  
-Je ne lui reproche rien, dit-il en baissant les yeux  
-Alors pourquoi la refuser dans ton équipe ?-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose…  
-Pourtant vous avez déjà fait équipe ?  
-C'est vrai mais je n'étais pas chef d'équipe…  
-Tu sais… je pense que le mot le plus adéquat pour définir ton attitude c'est "la peur".  
-…  
-Moi si j'étais à ta place, je serai partie à sa poursuite, dit Jiraya en se levant. Elle aura besoin de toi pour cette mission.  
Jiraya se leva puis disparut.  
Lui, il resta là, à admirer l'eau scintillante.  
-Hinata…

* * *

-Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à quand ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale.  
Hinata leva les yeux vers lui, assez surprise.  
-Ne fait pas ces yeux-là, j'étais obligé par la vieille d'aller avec toi sinon elle me prive de missions.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle se leva et reprit la route sans un mot.  
Il soupira. Cette mission serait la plus dure et la plus pénible qu'il aurait à faire durant toute sa vie, il en était persuadé.

* * *

-Je suis heureux que l'Hokage ait confiance en notre pays.  
-L'Hokage n'a pas confiance en votre pays, mais il faut que la paix soit stabilisée et pour cela il faut un traité de paix. C'est tout. C'est la population qui paie les conséquences de ces guerres. Nous ne voulons plus de morts civils.  
-Je comprends, dit le chef de Kumo no Kuni en regardant d'un mauvais œil le jeune ninja.  
-Maintenant que nous vous avons donné les conditions, nous devons partir.  
-Attendez !  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Nous avons vos conditions, mais je voudrais discuter avec les anciens du village. Pouvez-vous rester une soirée pour que je puisse vous remettre nos conditions à votre Hokage.  
Le jeune ninja blond se retourna vers sa collègue qui lui fit un signe d'acceptation.  
-Très bien, reprit-il. Nous ne resterons qu'une seule nuit dans votre village. Mais nous devons repartir au plus tôt.  
-Très bien, dit le chef. Je vous ferai parvenir nos conditions aux premières heures.  
-Merci.  
-Où comptez-vous aller, pour cette nuit ?  
-Dans un hôtel.  
-Je peux vous inviter…  
-Inutile ! le coupa-t-il, sans le regarder. Nous serons bien à l'hôtel. Vos anbus sauront où nous trouver ?  
-Co… Comment ? demanda le chef surpris.  
-Vous m'avez très bien compris.  
Il le laissa, accompagné d'Hinata qui le suivait de près.  
-Ce sont des abrutis, s'ils pensaient qu'ils sont discrets, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Hinata souriait. Je suppose que tu les vois, non ?  
Elle agita la tête affirmativement puis indiqua du doigt chaque anbu. Il sourit puis reprit la route pour aller vers un hôtel à l'extérieur du village.  
-Nous voudrons une chambre avec deux lits.  
-Avec deux lits ? demanda la régente en regardant les deux ninjas puis elle sourit. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de chambres jeune homme. Par contre une chambre avec un lit à deux places, ça je peux trouver, finit-elle en souriant des rougeurs d'Hinata.  
Il regarda froidement la gérante qui n'en tint pas compte et lui donna une clé. Il regarda le numéro puis quitta la réception.  
Hinata salua la gérante puis suivit son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle réussit à le rattraper, il était déjà dans la chambre. Il jeta son sac par terre et s'allongea sur le grand lit. Hinata ferma la porte et posa à son tour son sac puis observa la composition de la chambre. Elle alla vers la fenêtre et remarqua deux anbus. Elle ferma les volets et tira les rideaux.  
-Ils nous observent ? demanda-t-il en suivant tout ses mouvements.  
Elle acquiesça et commença à se déshabiller.  
Il l'observa sans poser de questions, découvrant le corps de la jeune femme qui prit la direction de la salle de bain.  
Il se mit sur le côté et ferma les yeux.  
-Une vieille habitude, se dit-il à voix base.  
Il ouvrit les yeux observant les deux sacs qui étaient côte à côte.  
-Une vieille habitude d'un an…

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vint se mettre au lit. Il la sentit derrière lui.  
Il décida de se lever pour prendre possession de la salle de bain.  
Il revint et la vit endormie.  
Il se glissa sous les draps, la regarda encore quelques secondes et s'allongea.  
…

Instinctivement, Hinata vint se coller à lui.  
Il la regarda et s'avança vers elle. Il était attiré par elle.  
…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était surpris.  
Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il l'embrassa avec passion.  
Il la tourna sur le dos et vint la chevaucher.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau.  
Il glissa ses mains tout le long de son corps qu'il dévêtit.  
Ses baisers devinrent tendres, passionnés.  
Il était complètement envoûté par cette femme.

Il avait envie d'elle.  
Elle avait envie de lui.

Trop longtemps, ils étaient privés du corps de l'autre.  
Rien ne pouvait les arrêter.  
Ils firent l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait.  
Il murmura son nom.  
Elle murmura le sien. 

Ils étaient heureux dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? demanda-il d'une voix cassée, regardant la fenêtre.Ils étaient nus.  
Ils étaient enlacés.  
Ils étaient en sueur de leur nuit agitée.  
Trop agitée à son goût.

Il avait rompu sa promesse…  
… et il était heureux…  
Pourquoi…

Elle glissa sa main tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna.  
Elle le connaissait trop.  
Elle connaissait toutes ses réactions.  
Elle savait comment arriver à ses fins.  
Il aurait dû refuser cette chambre.

Il se détacha d'elle et se leva.  
Il prit la direction de la salle de bain.  
Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il la vit sourire tendrement.  
Elle avait gagné cette bataille et elle le savait.  
Il le savait lui aussi mais étrangement, il s'en foutait…

* * *

-Je suis bien content que vous soyez encore au village.  
-Avez-vous vos conditions ?  
-Oui, tenez, dit le chef en lui tendant un rouleau.  
-Bien, dit-il en se retournant.  
-Euh… excusez-moi ?  
-Oui ?  
-Votre compagne ? C'est bien une Hyûga, non ?  
-Ce n'est pas ma compagne, mais ma partenaire. Et oui, c'est une Hyûga. Pourquoi ?  
-Non… C'était juste une question. C'est tout…  
Le jeune ninja blond regarda attentivement le chef qui eut une lueur dans les yeux, en regardant Hinata. Il allait le frapper, mais il se souvint de quelque chose.  
Ce regard, ce n'était pas celui du désir… pas un désir physique… c'était autre chose.  
« Kumo no Kuni… »  
Il plissa les yeux. Il se retourna vivement et pria Hinata de le suivre.  
Elle l'interrogea du regard.  
-Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite de ce village, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Tu es en danger ici. Tsunade a fait une connerie…  
Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle le suive au plus près de lui et dès qu'ils quittèrent le village, ils se mirent à courir vers Konoha.  
Il regarda derrière lui et vit des ombres les poursuivre.  
-C'est pas bon, nous ne sommes que deux et eux…  
Il la vit s'arrêter et il fit de même.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Elle lui indiqua devant lui et il vit des ninjas.  
-On a un super comité, à ce que je vois, dit-il en regardant derrière lui. Hinata, occupe-toi d'eux, moi je m'occupe des anbus. Je te donne dix minutes pour me rejoindre.  
Elle acquiesça de la tête et fonça sur les ninjas alors qu'il allait à la rencontre des anbus.

* * *

Il était dans une mauvaise situation.  
Bien que s'étant débarrassé des anbus, l'attaque que venait de lui lancer le dernier survivant l'avait sonné.  
Ses tympans bourdonnaient.  
Sa vue se brouillait.  
« Quelle est cette attaque… »  
Le chef des anbus s'avança vers lui.  
Il sentit un coup violent dans son estomac.  
Il n'avait rien vu.  
« Quelle est cette attaque… elle n'est pas normale… ».  
Il reçu une multitude de coups.  
« Ce n'est pas une attaque de Kumo… »  
Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le chef des anbus foncer sur lui. Il évita le coup de poing de justesse.  
-C'est une attaque du genre d'Oto ! s'écria-t-il.  
-Tu es doué blondinet, dit le chef des anbus. C'est exact, c'est une attaque d'Oto qui perturbe les sens les plus utilisés par l'homme, c'est-à-dire l'ouïe et la vue.  
L'anbu fit des signes et vint attaquer une nouvelle fois le ninja. Ce dernier vit que l'on venait vers lui et il sentit une odeur familière.  
-Hinata, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
Le renfort se mit devant lui et lança une attaque contre le chef.  
-Tu es douée, toi aussi, petite Hyuga, dit le anbu en se tenant les côtes. Mais tu es sous mon emprise, à ton tour. Vous allez mourir tous les deux.  
Il vit Hinata se relever avec étonnement. Elle lui souriait, ce qui l'énerva.  
Il lança son attaque une nouvelle fois et la vit se tenir l'oreille.  
-Je me disais aussi, dit le anbu. L'effet de mon attaque a été plus lent avec toi, mais le résultat y est.  
-Touche à cette femme et je te jure que t'es un homme mort ! cria le ninja blond.  
-Hum… c'est vrai, vous êtes amants… c'est que m'ont dit mes hommes… c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne… hum… avant de la tuer, je profiterai bien d'elle… qu'en dis-tu, jeune ninja blond ?  
La colère monta en lui mais il ne pouvait pas le voir.  
Sa vision était floue.

Comment pourrait-il l'attaquer ?  
Comment pourrait-il protéger Hinata ?

Il fallait qu'il la protège.  
-Hinata, murmura-t-il.  
Soudain, il entendit son nom.  
Il vit rouge.  
Malgré tout, une lueur de lucidité, vint à lui.  
Son sens de l'odorat était à son maximum.  
Deux odeurs distinctes.  
Il fonça sur l'homme et le trancha en deux par la force de son bras.  
Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent toujours fortement, mais il pouvait entendre sa voix.  
Cette voix qu'il croyait avoir oubliée.  
Hinata le prit dans ses bras, inquiète.  
-Est… est-ce que je t'ai touché ? demanda-t-il faiblement.  
-No… non, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.  
Il soupira de soulagement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ou… oui, dit-il en se relevant légèrement. Tu… tu parles ?  
Elle le regarda étonné et posa sa main sur sa gorge.  
Elle sourit, les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'est… c'est grâce à toi, murmura-t-elle.  
Il se sépara d'elle, s'assit par terre et soupira comme si tout un poids disparaissait de ses épaules.  
Puis il posa son regard sur le corps coupé en deux.  
-Co… comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
Il eut un regard froid.  
Il se leva et renifla l'air.  
-Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre.  
-Mais…  
-D'autres anbus sont à notre poursuite.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Leur odeur… Le vent apporte leur odeur.  
-Hum ?  
-Allons- y !

* * *

-Comment as-tu réussi alors que tu avais perdu tes sens ? demanda Tsunade.  
-Je n'ai perdu que deux sens, dit-il en soupirant.  
-Explique-toi.  
-Je n'ai perdu que l'ouïe et la vue.  
-Et ?  
-J'ai utilisé mon odorat.  
-Comment en as-tu pris conscience ?  
Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme brune à côté de lui puis se tourna vers Tsunade.  
-Comme ça, mentit-il.  
-Bien sûr, dit Tsunade en le regardant avec plein de sous-entendus.  
Il la regarda avec défi alors que l'Hokage se tournait vers Hinata.  
-Et tu as retrouvé ta voix à ce moment ?  
-Je… je ne sais pas, dit la jeune femme en essayant de se rappeler les évènements.  
« Non ! » se dit-il.  
Il la regarda avec un regard inquiet. Elle se tourna vers lui, rougissante.  
Il baissa les yeux.  
Elle le savait elle aussi…  
-Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je rentre, dit-il en allant vers la porte.  
-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire avant de partir ? demanda Tsunade suspicieuse.  
Elle les avait très bien observés et elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.  
-Tu ferais mieux de rompre le contrat avec Kumo, dit-il en baissant les yeux, sinon j'élimine le village entier, finit-il d'une voix menaçante, avant de quitter le bureau.  
-Hinata, peux-tu m'expliquer ?  
La jeune femme baissa la tête, semblant chercher ses mots.  
-Il sait ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'avais trois ans…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Lorsque mon oncle, Hizashi Hyuga, est mort…  
-Je vois, dit l'Hokage en s'installant plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Je pensais que Kumo aurait oublié les Hyuga depuis tout ce temps.  
-Ils s'en sont souvenus lorsque je me suis présentée à eux, je pense…  
-J'ai commis une grosse erreur… dit-elle en grimaçant… mais ils ne sauront pas qui a tué le chef des anbus…  
-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, Hokage- sama ?  
-Tu as dû comprendre qu'il est particulier…  
Hinata baissa les yeux et se souvint de ces yeux rouges lorsqu'elle avait été gravement blessée. Même contre ce chef, tout à l'heure, il avait les yeux rouges.  
-Oui… Hokage- sama, reprit-elle en regardant la jeune femme. Dites-moi, qui il est !  
-Hinata… soupira Tsunade. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire…  
-Mais c'est à cause de ça qu'il refuse de me revoir, s'écria Hinata en frappant le bureau.  
Tsunade resta stoïque malgré le haussement de voix de cette femme si timide.  
-Il vaut mieux que tu ne forces pas sur tes cordes vocales, Hinata, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.  
-Ho… Hokage- sama… je vous en supplie… dit-elle en sanglotant.  
Tsunade se leva, alla vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
-Nous allons d'abord t'ausculter, si tout va bien pour toi, d'accord ?  
-Oui…

* * *

Il pleuvait… encore…  
Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regarda le plafond.  
-Je suis con, dit-il à lui-même.

Il ne devait plus la voir.  
Il la revit.  
Il ne devait plus penser à elle.  
Il pensait à elle.  
Il ne devait plus prononcer son mon.  
Il l'avait dit.  
Il ne devait plus la toucher  
Il l'avait touchée.

Il se maudit… 

Le souvenir de cette nuit ne le quittait plus.

-Hinata, murmura-t-il.

On frappa à la porte.  
Il ne fit même pas attention, plongé dans ses souvenirs.  
On frappa à nouveau.  
…  
On ouvrit la porte.  
Il sentit une présence.  
Il se leva de son canapé.  
Elle était en face de lui.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis venue discuter de nous.  
-Ce "nous" n'existe plus depuis un an déjà.  
-Depuis quand comptes-tu les jours ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
-Depuis que je l'ai décidé, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.  
Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui.  
-Il est préférable que tu restes là où tu es…  
-Aurais-tu peur de moi ?  
-De toi, non, mais de moi, oui.

Elle le regarda attentivement  
Il s'assit correctement et prit un paquet de cigarettes qui était sur la petite table.  
Il en prit une et l'alluma.

-Depuis quand fumes-tu ?  
-Depuis que "nous" sommes morts.  
-… Il est mort pour toi mais pas pour moi.  
-Il devrait pourtant.  
-Il ne le sera jamais et tu le sais très bien.  
-Tu le devrais.  
-Jamais.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux. Mais aucun ne le fit.  
Elle fit un pas vers lui.

-J'ai surmonté ma peur, j'ai affronté mon moi-même pour être dans tes bras. Je refuse d'abandonner après ces efforts.  
-Tu devrais.  
-C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?  
-Si je l'ai fait…  
-Réponds à ma question ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il était étonné du haussement de ton.  
Il la regarda attentivement.  
Elle semblait énervée.  
Elle posa sa main à son cou.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire plus attention à tes cordes…  
-Tais-toi ! dit-elle, froidement.

C'est la première qu'elle lui donnait un ordre.  
Il allait de surprise en surprise avec elle, aujourd'hui.  
Elle était différente des autres jours…  
Elle semblait plus forte.

Elle s'avança vers lui, une nouvelle fois.  
-Tu crois qu'en m'embrassant alors que j'étais dans le coma t'arrangerait… Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais abandonner mes rêves… Tu… tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à soi. 

Il eut un silence.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte !  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les larmes menacèrent de couler.  
-Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? demanda-t-elle en posant le dos sa main sur ses yeux.  
-On dirait une gamine qui refuse de rompre avec son petit ami… dit-il, en se levant du canapé.

Il s'éloigna d'elle. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
Il pleuvait encore.  
Son cœur pleurait aussi.  
Il en avait assez de cette situation. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.  
-C'est fini, Hinata. 

-Je refuse, dit-elle doucement.

Il se retourna vivement.  
-J'en ai assez Hinata. Tu me fatigues. Tu pleures dès que ça ne va pas. Tu penses que c'est comme ça qu'on affronte la réalité.  
-Si je pleure, c'est de ta faute, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.  
Il resta figé.

Elle avait raison…  
Elle avait raison…  
C'est sa faute…

-Je… je suis désolé, Hinata… mais… il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons plus ensemble…  
-Pou… pourquoi ?  
-Si tu restes avec moi… tu seras malheureuse. 

Silence.

-Quand je suis loin de toi… je suis malheureuse…  
-S'il te plaît, comprends-moi…  
-Non ! dit-elle subitement.  
-Comment ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.  
-Je ne veux pas te comprendre, surtout pour ce genre de futilité.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas reculer.  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Co… comment ?  
-Qui es-tu, réellement ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre du jeune homme.  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
Il avait peur.  
-Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, dit-elle en retirant le tee-shirt du pantalon. Quand je le voyais, j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Mais maintenant…  
Elle posa sa main blanche sur la peau bronzée et nue du ventre du jeune homme.  
-Qui es-tu ?  
_« Qui… Qui es…-tu ? »  
_-Il est préférable que tu ne le saches pas, dit-il calmement.  
-Pourquoi ne pas le dire puisque cela nous sépare ?

Il posa son regard sur elle.  
Ce regard était différent.  
Il n'y avait plus de peur.  
Plus d'anxiété.  
Plus de crainte.  
Juste de la confiance.  
Celui qu'il avait toujours été. 

-Je suis Kyubi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent…  
… avec passion…  
… puis il revint à la réalité.

Il la lâcha et se sépara d'elle.

-Maintenant, va-t-en, dit-il, dos à elle.  
-C'est ce que tu veux ?  
-…  
Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son dos.  
-Arrête d'être aussi cruel avec moi, dit-elle en pleurant.  
-Hinata…

Elle serrait son tee-shirt.  
-Je ne veux plus être seule ! cria Hinata. Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi… JAMAIS !  
-…

Il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme, il les caressa doucement.  
-Tu seras malheureuse avec moi.  
-Je préfère être malheureuse avec toi qu'être malheureuse seule.  
-Si tu restes avec moi, tu seras seule.  
-Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.  
-Hinata…  
-Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.  
Il se retourna et leva le menton d'Hinata.  
-Tu seras malheureuse avec moi.  
-Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.  
-Très bien. Je veux ton corps, juste ton corps et tu restes avec moi.  
-Alors je reste avec toi, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Juste ton corps, dit-il déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il posa ses mains à sa taille pour lui retirer son haut. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Il la porta vers la chambre et la déposa sur le lit.  
…

* * *

Il alluma une cigarette, laissa le tabac entrer dans ses poumons puis la rejeta.  
Elle le regarda.  
-Tu ne devrais pas fumer…  
-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, coupa-il.  
-C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il tourna la tête vers elle puis revint sur sa cigarette.  
-Je ne t'empêche pas de partir.  
-Je ne partirai pas, dit-elle en souriant tristement.  
-Fais comme tu veux, dit-il en finissant sa cigarette.  
Il se leva légèrement, cherchant un cendrier, mais n'en trouva pas. Alors il écrasa le reste de cigarette sur sa table de nuit. Il alla en reprendre une autre, mais une main le stoppa.  
-Refais-moi l'amour, dit-elle.  
-Si tu y tiens.  
Il la poussa doucement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.  
-Je suis dans ma chambre, constata-t-il.  
-Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
-Non, dit-il en posant son regard sur son corps nu. Sûrement une vieille habitude.

Il passa sa main sur le sein droit d'Hinata.  
Il vit un long trait, allant de la poitrine jusqu'au bas-ventre, plus blanche que ne l'était la peau de la jeune femme.  
Une cicatrice.  
Sa cicatrice.  
Il eut un triste regard.  
Elle posa sa main sur la chevelure blonde.  
Il la regarda.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Il se pencha sur son sein.  
-Une vieille habitude d'il y a un an, dit-il en le suçant.

* * *

-Une vieille habitude d'il y a un an, dit-il en recrachant la fumée.  
Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui était maintenant réveillée.  
-Tu… tu…dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Oui, dit-il calmement.  
-Il… il faut prévenir Tsunade- sama, dit-elle en se relevant, mais il la rattrapa par le bras.  
-Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?  
-Quoi ?  
Il la tira vers lui et il l'embrassa.  
Elle n'aimait pas ce goût de cigarette mais elle en avait pris l'habitude, depuis tout ce temps.  
Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion.  
-Je rentre ce soir, dit-il en la lâchant.  
-Je vais prévenir Tsunade- sama, dit-elle souriante.  
-Ouais ! dit-il, sans enthousiasme.  
Elle quitta la chambre alors qu'il regardait le ciel bleu par la fenêtre.  
-Tu m'as guéri, encore une fois, dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de montrer tous ces souvenirs… Mais merci… je me sens un peu mieux.  
Il pouvait entendre au fond de lui un rire rauque et un sarcasme.  
Il sourit au sarcasme.  
-Oui tu as raison… la nuit risque d'être mouvementée.  
Son sourire redoubla.  
-Très mouvementée… 


	11. Chapitre11

Sault tout le monde!

Comment allez- vous? Bien… tant mieux.

Désolée de ne pas avoir uploader le dimanche dernier mais en ce moment je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de travailler sur mes fics avec le travail que m'a donné en supplément un de mes profs (maudit soit- il !) mes recherches qui sont au point mort et ma poursuite à avoir un cours pour être noté ce semestre. En résumé, je suis dans la mer…

Bon aller j'arrête de me plaindre puisque j'ai réussi à trouver un petit moment pour pouvoir vous envoyer ce chapitre. Mais avant tout, place aux reviews qui m'ont particulièrement soulagée, et rendu heureuse (je suis pas nette en ce moment, je vous dit…)

**Yue-redmoon** : Comme toujours, tu es le premier. Il faut dire que si je te vois dans les premiers, je m'inquiéterai, lol. Oui c'est bientôt fini pour cette première partie. J'ai une autre partie que je voudrai mettre mais je ne sais pas encore si je publie. Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard, lorsque j'aurai le temps d'écrire. Sinon tu as raison la vie est difficile avec ce Naruto. Je trouve que ça affirme l'image de Hinata : Une femme forte dans toute circonstance. Et puis, pour moi, être fort ne veut pas dire physique avec de super attaque, mais c'est surtout mentalement et Hinata fait partie de ces personnes fortes. J'espère que Kishimoto- sensei va la montrer beaucoup plus forte. Pour Kumo, c'est une idée qui revient souvent dans mes fics, enfin celles que je n'ai pas encore publiées, lol. Mais j'attends avec impatience ta version de Kumo dans ta fic. Donc voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Zagan** : C'est promis, je vais le faire arrêter mais ça sera dans le deuxième partie. Faut bien que je lui trouve une raison pour qu'il arrête, non ? Je t'envoie dès que possible le prochain chapitre de _Choix_. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaie autant. Donc voila la suite avec beaucoup de retard. On se retrouve bientôt je l'espère… enfin quand j'aurai fini ce satané livre. Bisous.

**Megumiechan** : Et oui en ce moment je me consacre beaucoup plus à _Amants _car je voudrais le fini, mais bon c'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment. Sinon oui, je ne peux pas séparer ces deux- là plus longtemps. Un an à s'éviter, c'est pas la joie. Je sais que ce Naruto est très dure envers Hinata et en vers lui- même. Faut à chaque fois qu'Hinata soit près de lui pour qu'il évite de faire des bêtises, lol. Pour ce qu'Hinata doit prévenir à Tsunade : ben que Naruto est réveillé de son coma. Ben voilà la suite (vivement la suite de la tienne, lol) Bisous.

**Raymond Uzumaki** : Mon revenant adoré, lol (bon j'arrête, mais ta fic ma tellement manquée) Mais je suis contente, j'ai eu un compliment venant de ta part, lol (comme si tu ne m'en as jamais fait, je te jure…) Je sais que Naruto est blessant voir cruel mais c'est une personne qui se cherche, qui doute de ses sentiments, des sentiments des autres, enfin c'est ce que j'essaie de montrer, peut- être que ce n'est pas le cas.  
Pour ce qui est de ton commentaire, je te dit tout de suite ma pensé sur l'amour : s'il n'y a pas de sexe, il n'y a pas de couple. Les couples se cassent pour 90 pour cent parce qu'il n'y a plus de sexe et c'est prouvé dans les stats. Il n'y a que les vieux couples qui ont fêté leur 40 ou 50 ans de mariage qui restent ensemble par habitude où le sexe n'est pas pris en compte. On va dire que je suis vulgaire mais c'est la réalité. Et puis j'ai toujours l'image de Rei Ayanami (dans Evangelion pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas) dans ma tête qui dit, avant de mourir, "Je veux être un avec toi" Un en quoi? En Ame? Physique? c'est toute une question. J'adore Evangelion pour ses questions existentielle, lol. Pour les séries américaines, je les laisse pour ma mère et mon frères car je ne regarde pas la télé, même pas Star Ac' pourtant il y a une réunionnaise dedans, lol.  
Si tu trouves que la fin est confuse, c'est normal car je fais intervenir un autre personnage que l'on ne verra plus sûrement… enfin la fic n'est pas encore fini. Relis cette partie et tu seras qui est ce troisième personnage, ce n'est pas vraiment compliquer, je pense. Pour ce qui est mon argument sur le Byakugan et le Sharingan, en aucun cas j'abandonne mais, mais en ce moment je suis un peu short en temps donc il faudra attendre encore un peu pour que je te trouve des arguments en béton, lol. En fait lorsqu'il s'agit des Hyuga, c'est vrai que je suis lucide, surtout avec Neji, MDR !  
Pour ton PS… ben… euh (rouge aux joues) je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire… il faudrait demander aux autres, lol. Mais ce que j'imagine n'est peut- être pas la réalité… enfin qui sait (sourire sadique), faudrait que je le demande, mdr ! Bisous. 

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene** : Toi, tu dois être un sado-masochisme, non ? Aimer voir Hinata souffrir… Mais pour un peu plus de larmes c'est pour plus tard, si je le fait, bien sûr, mais se sera de ma propre volonté du future de cette fic, comme pour toutes les autres. Quand je dis qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, alors il y a en aura pas. De toute manière, je n'ai plus beaucoup temps à me consacrer à mes fics en ce moment. Ma vie personnelle et ma famille passent en priorité. Mais bon pour l'instant j'ai déjà écrit une partie donc normalement, je n'aurai pas de problème de ce côté. Il faut juste que je prends le temps de poster, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Bye.

**Dark-lee** : Merci, merci (te serre très fort) Je t'adore. Comme toujours, j'ai un petit sourire quand je lis tes reviews. Dès que j'ai le blues je lis tes reviews. Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Saesul** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'en suis touchée. Tu as raison de donner une chance aux fics françaises car il y en a qui sont très bien, bien que peu nombreuses. Mais j'avoue que les fics anglaises ont plus de potentielles. J'en lis peu car je suis assez allergique à cette langue (mauvais souvenirs de collèges- lycée) mais il y a de très, très bonnes histoires. Je te remercie encore de me lire. Bisous.

**666Naku** : Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est au sujet de Hiashi, à la fin du chapitre, il sait que Naruto et Hinata sont ensemble car on revient dans le présent. Ce n'est que dans le flash back qu'il ne le sait pas, quoiqu'il ait des doutes mais je l'explique un peu plus loin. Voilà. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Lodret** : Je suis bien contente de te revoir. Oui c'est le dernier chapitre du flash back. J'aurai pu faire plus long mais j'avais d'autres idées dans la tête, donc je l'ai fini. On revient dans le temps présent, lol. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout s'est arrangé… je réserve mon lots de surprises, lol. Si tu as des questions à me poser, il n'y a pas de problèmes, bien au contraire, cela me donne le moyen de voir si j'arrive à bien retranscrire ce que je ressens pour cette fic. Voilà. Bisous

**Princesse d'argent** : Mon p'tit Ange ! Et oui la bonne version. Maintenant je ne télécharge qu'à la dernière minute le chapitre de mon adresse e-mail pour répondre au review, donc je ne me mélange plus les pinceaux, enfin j'essaie, lol. Et oui tu es la dernière, mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu étais en retard, je t'aurai attendu. Qu'est- ce qu'une réponse au reviews sans mon ange… se serait triste. Quand je lis la suite de ta review, je mis : comment tu me connais trop bien ! (quel français pitoyable, lol) Tu as tout à fait raison, je n'ai pas fini de torturer ces deux là, ils ne vont pas être déçus… enfin j'essaie, lol. Donc voilà la suite, un peu plus calme, non ? Bisous.

Voilà, comme toujours je suis bavarde dans mes réponses, c'est un vilain défaut, mais je n'y peux rien. Surtout que ça m'a fait plaisir de vous répondre et que je viens juste de lire le dernier chapitre de Naruto et on voit Hinata KYA ! Trop mignonne…  
Bon j'arrête avec mes bêtises. Je n'ai plus de recommandations au sujet de ce chapitre puisqu'il se passe dans le temps présent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira bien que court par rapport aux deux derniers chapitres.  
Avant de partir : _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas mais ils sont à Kishimoto- sensei, sauf mes quatre ninjas adorés que j'ai tué (snif !) c'est-à-dire Aki, Fuuyu, Natsu et Haru.  
Aller je vous laisse, je vais dormir, je suis fatiguée.  
Bisous  
Ln. 

**Chapitre 11**

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.  
Il observa tout autour de lui et soupira. 

Elle déposa son sac et le regarda attentivement.  
-Elle t'a manqué ? demanda-t-elle.  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
-Un peu… Depuis combien de temps j'étais dans le coma ?  
-Depuis deux jours, dit-elle en baissant la voix.  
-… Deux jours, dit-il, pensif.  
-J'ai eu très peur… pour toi.  
-On ne me tue pas comme ça, dit-il en souriant tristement. La mort ne veut pas de moi, de toute manière, continua-t-il en regardant sa main.  
-Je… je peux remplacer tes pansements… Enfin si tu veux…  
-Je préfère les enlever seulement. Ils ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité.  
-Mais… tu étais blessé.  
-Oui, je l'étais, dit-il en enlevant son tee-shirt. Tu m'aides ?  
-Oui, dit-elle souriante.

Elle enleva un par un les bandages et les pansements qui le couvraient et découvrit une peau bronzée sans aucune égratignure. Toutes ses blessures avaient disparu.

Elle hasarda ses doigts sur le dos du jeune homme qui frissonna à ce contact. Elle leva sa main de peur de lui avoir fait mal.  
-Go… gomen…  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave. 

Elle le regarda.  
Lorsqu'il avait cette intonation dans la voix, c'était qu'il la désirait.  
Son regard, aussi, s'illumina de désir.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.  
-Bien au contraire, dit-il en souriant, les yeux dans le vague. Je crois que j'ai envie de toi… c'est sûrement à cause de mes cauchemars.  
-Tes cauchemars ?  
-Oui…  
-D'il y a deux ans ?  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
Elle lui sourit timidement.  
-Tu as dit « tu dois survivre », alors j'ai conclu que tu as rêvé de cette nuit… où…  
-Oui, j'ai rêvé de cette nuit…  
-Je… je suis désolée… par ma faute… j'étais tellement faible… je te cause toujours des ennuis…  
Il la laissa parler, la regardant attentivement, voyant ses yeux brillants de larmes.  
-Des fois, je me dis que je suis égoïste… T'imposer ma présence alors que je dois te rappeler Aki, Fuuyu, Haru et Natsu… Je suis une égoïste…  
-On m'a dit que tu étais allée voir leurs familles, pour leur donner tes condoléances.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, il sourit.  
-C'est Tsunade qui me l'a dit… pour que je puisse revenir sur ma décision…

Il eut un silence.

-Mais, sache que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour penser à eux. Quand je te vois, ce dont je me souviens, c'est mon kunai dans ton ventre… Non, plutôt le plaisir de te le planter dans le ventre…  
-Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son bras.  
-Peut-être mais j'ai pris plaisir, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. 

Elle s'assit à son tour, s'approcha de lui et vint l'embrasser.  
-Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?  
Elle ne lui donna aucune réponse et l'embrassa à nouveau pour qu'il puisse s'étendre sur le lit.  
Elle enleva son chemisier et son soutien-gorge, sans quitter ses lèvres.  
Elle entreprit de retirer le pantalon de son amant mais il posa sa main pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, en l'embrassant plus profondément, l'empêchant de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, elle s'étendit sur lui profitant du silence de la pièce.

-Hinata ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
-…  
-Tu comptes rester comme ça, toute la nuit ?  
-…  
-Moi j'avais d'autres projets.  
-Moi aussi, dit-elle en levant sa tête. Je n'attendais que ton aval…  
-Très bien, dit-il, en se relevant pour poser la jeune femme sur le lit. Alors je passe à l'action.

Il la regarda, étendue sur le lit et son regard passa sur une raie qui traversait son corps.  
Il glissa son doigt tout le long de cette raie.  
Il n'y avait qu'une raie et rien d'autre. Sa peau était toujours lisse.  
Elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne la regardais plus.  
-Je me suis mis des œillères, je crois…

Elle posa son autre main sur son visage.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement.  
Ses yeux brillèrent.

-Je te demande pardon d'être si égoïste…

Elle se leva et l'embrassa.  
Il lui répondit avec passion.

* * *

Il regarda le réveil. 

10h40.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la table de nuit qui commençait à en être encombrée.  
Il posa son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme.  
-Hinata, il est l'heure.  
Elle ne leva même pas la tête.  
-Il est déjà 10h40.  
-Tu as une mission ce soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Non, je suis en convalescence.  
-Alors, je reste avec toi, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.  
Il ferma les yeux en soupirant puis les rouvrit pour regarder le plafond.  
-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de cette nuit ?  
-Hum ? demanda-elle, en levant les yeux.  
-Demain… Demain, cela fera trois ans… 

Elle se leva brusquement et le regarda apeurée.  
Il tourna la tête et vit de la peur dans son regard.  
Il posa sa main sur sa joue.  
-Tes yeux… sont aussi blancs que de la neige.  
Elle les écarquilla.  
-Je devrais te haïr…  
Elle voulut reculer mais il l'en empêcha.  
-Hinata ?  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
-Je t'en supplie, dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante. Ne me laisse pas seule.  
-Tu m'appartiens et personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi.  
Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de phrase.  
Que voulait dire cette phrase ?  
Lui appartenir, c'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps. Aucun homme ne pourrait le remplacer.  
Elle le lui avait répété des millions de fois.  
Que voulait dire cette phrase ?

Voyant son tourment, il la lâcha, s'installa correctement dans son côté de lit et prit son paquet de cigarettes.

-Tu sais, je ne rate jamais ma cible.  
-Je… je le sais, dit-elle doucement.  
-Mais je l'ai ratée une fois.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Qu'une seule fois… et j'en fus heureux…  
Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour allumer sa cigarette.  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment ma cible, mais aujourd'hui, je suis étonné de l'avoir manquée…  
-Tu veux parler de moi ?  
-Oui… Toi… On peut dire que tu es revenue de très loin et moi j'ai réagi comme un con…  
-Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle en souriant tristement.  
-S'ils m'avaient vu réagir comme ça, ils m'auraient botté le cul…dit-il en souriant tendrement aux souvenirs. Trois ans… c'est long… mais aussi tellement court…  
Il tourna la tête vers elle.  
-Hinata, cette marque, tu la garderas toute ta vie.  
-On ne la voit presque pas, il ne faut pas t'en rendre responsable.  
-J'en suis responsable. J'ai toujours assumé mes fautes mais jamais je ne l'ai fait pour toi. Pour te dire, j'avais réussi à oublier cette cicatrice… Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus l'oublier… Je ne veux plus oublier.  
-Je préfère que tu oublies tous ces souvenirs, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je voudrais que tu regardes vers l'avenir.  
-Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi, Hinata.  
-Même avec moi ?  
Il se tourna vers elle et soupira.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je sois à tes côtés ?  
-… 

Elle baissa les yeux et garda le silence pendant un court instant.

-Parce que je t'aime…

-Moi, je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je ressens plus de la culpabilité quand je suis avec toi.  
-Je sais.  
-…  
-Je voudrais que ça change… 

Il soupira. Il s'allongea dans le lit toujours en fumant.  
La fumée sortit de sa bouche.  
-Cela ne te dérange pas d'aller sur leur tombe ?

Il avait encore détourné la conversation.  
Malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas.  
Elle sourit simplement.  
-Non ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et la prit dans ses bras.  
Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle recula.  
-Je n'aime pas cette odeur…  
Son sourire était à la fois tendre et sournois.  
Il approcha une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui répondit avec plus de passion.  
-Je suis en convalescence pendant trois jours. Comptes-tu rester trois jours ici dans ce lit ?  
-Oui, dit-elle simplement.  
-Heureusement que j'ai des réserves, dit-il en rigolant.  
-Je pense plutôt que tu seras épuisé avant la fin, dit-elle en le chevauchant.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Je dirais que j'abuserai de toi jusqu'à épuisement.  
-J'attends de voir ça !

Elle sourit. Il était redevenu l'homme tendre et passionné.  
-Ok ! dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
… 


	12. Chapitre12

BONJOUR TOUS LE MONDE

Comment allez- vous? Bien, je l'espère. Moi j'ai eu une semaine assez éprouvant dû aux études et aux problèmes persos. C'est pour ces raisons que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière. Donc désolée pour ce retard.

Avant le chapitre, réponses aux réponses:

**Uzumaki Raymond**: Et oui, il est toujours tourmenté notre héro. Mais tu sais, ce qu'il dit n'est que l'apparence. Il ne veut pas s'avouer qu'il aime Hinata, c'est pour ça qu'il fait ce genre de discourt. Sinon pour mes arguments sur les Byakugan, il faudra attendre encore un peu car avec tous mes problèmes qui me tombent dessus en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, désolée. Mais malgré tout j'essaie de continuer mes fics même si c'est un peu dur. Voilà, à bientôt mon petit Vincent adoré . Bisous.

**Zagan**: Oui j'ai publié Jeudi car je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire dimanche. Je t'envoie dès que possible la suite de Choix. Faut juste que je coupe les chapitres. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent**: Et oui je comprends qu'avec les problèmes de serveur c'est chiant, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiété quand je ne reviews pas. Ça veut dire que tu penses à moi, lol. Pour moi c'est la même chose. Je vois que les commentaires de Naruto font sauter au plafond, lol. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce qu'il dit, n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent. Je sais, c'est un personnage ambigu. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous

**Yue-redmoon**: Et oui tu es quatrième cette fois- ci. Mais tu es pardonné car je n'ai pas posté à un jour habituel et FFN avait des probs. Hum... je ne pense pas que Naruto pourra redevenir le garçon blagueur, mais oui avec Hinata il peux retrouver le sourire et vivre normalement mais ça c'est pour plus tard. Merci beaucoup pour cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bisous.

**666Naku**: Je suis bien contente de te voir dans cette fic et merci encore pour ta review pour mon autre fic. Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Deasul**: Je te remercie pour cette analyse. Ça fait genre fic très sérieuse, ça me fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Le Mutant**: Et oui trois jour d'affiler ça fait beaucoup, non? LOL. Mais heureusement, il y a une coupure pour aller au cimetière. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire... en fait c'est maintenant, lol. Mais merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Lodret**: Et non je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière donc tu n'es pas en retard. Merci de faire une review alors que tu dois te battre avec tes frères, lol. C'est très gentil à toi. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**tafolpamadlaine**: Je suis bien contente de voir ici. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai lu toute tes fics je ne se sais plus si j'ai reviewer pour toi. Donc nous sommes quitte, lol. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as écrit, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire ta review. Pour Sakura et Sasuke, je n'en parle pas car c'est vraiment une fic pour Naruto et Hinata. Les autres personnages n'interviennent que pour faire bouger les choses. Mais c'est vrai que je ne parle pas de ces deux- là. C'est à voir pour la suite. Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Mee Yah**: C'est le grand retour, lol! Après un super chapitre, une review! Merci, merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que les trois derniers chapitres t'ont plu. Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bisous.

**Vathany: **Oui ça fait longtemps mais je sais qu'avec les études c'est très dur. Je comprends parfaitement (snif!) Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi mon coeur balance entre ces deux fics, mais _Choix _à quand même une place importe car c'est une de mes premières fics que j'ai écris. Toi aussi, j'attends la suite de ta fic. Bisous.

Voilà j'ai fini.  
Bon je ne vais vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.  
Bisous.  
Ln.

**Chapitre 12.**

Il s'avança vers une tombe près de laquelle une jeune femme se tenait.  
-Bonjour Maria, dit-il doucement.  
-Sensei !  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Je vais très bien. Le petit m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais j'avais déjà l'habitude.  
-Je suppose qu'il ressemble à son père.  
-Oui beaucoup, dit Maria en souriant tendrement.  
A ce moment, Hinata déposa une gerbe de lys blanc.  
-Vous venez tous les ans pour Aki, dit Maria à Hinata. Je vous en remercie.  
-Aki est celui qui m'a protégé… Je lui dois la vie… et je lui dois sa…  
-Aki doit être très heureux de vous voir là, coupa Maria.  
Hinata la regarda puis sourit.  
-Merci Maria- san.  
-Nous devons voir les autres…  
-Sensei !  
-Oui Maria ?  
-Je… le petit… Le petit me demande s'il peut devenir shinobi? dit la jeune femme tristement.  
-Tu en es une, non ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui… mais…  
-Il a le pouvoir héréditaire de son père.  
-Oui…  
-Et son clan le veut ?  
-Oui…  
-Est-ce que tu veux qu'il parte dans ce clan ?  
-Non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
-Et le petit… Veut-il aller dans le clan ?  
-Il veut rester avec moi… C'est ce qu'il a répondu lorsque je lui ai posé la question…  
-Bien… je verrai avec l'Hokage… Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la mère de cet enfant et Aki a fait le nécessaire avant sa mort.  
-Merci, Sensei… dit Maria en lui prenant les mains. Merci.  
-Aki serait fier de toi, dit-il en posant une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune femme.  
-Merci.

Il salua Maria et se dirigea vers d'autres tombes, toujours suivi d'Hinata.  
-Le père de Natsu est déjà passé, dit-il pensivement.  
-Oui, répondit Hinata en déposant deux gerbes de lys dont l'un était blanc et l'autre rose pâle.  
Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux vers le ciel gris.  
-Il va neiger, dit-il doucement.  
-Fuuyu- kun ? demanda Hinata, étonnée.  
Il baissa les yeux vers sa compagne et vit qu'elle avait le regard ailleurs que sur les tombes.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en suivant son regard mais il ne vit rien de choquant.  
-Je… J'ai… j'ai cru voir Fuuyu- kun…  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.  
-Mais… mais…

Impassible, il regarda la tombe de Fuuyu puis le même lieu que lui avait indiqué Hinata. Il se déplaça lentement.  
-Où vas-tu ? demanda Hinata, surprise par son comportement.  
Il ne lui répondit pas mais continua son chemin. En quelques secondes, il se trouva de l'autre côté du cimetière près d'un arbre.  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à un inconnu invisible.  
Hinata arriva à sa hauteur et découvrit un petit garçon, tout sale. Il avait les cheveux d'un gris soyeux, coupés assez courts et irrégulièrement.  
-Fu… Fuuyu- kun, dit Hinata, en tremblant.  
Le garçon leva ses yeux gris vers elle, avec rage, puis les redescendit au sol.  
-Alors, réponds !  
Hinata regarda son amant qui ne semblait pas reconnaître Fuuyu dans cet enfant.

L'enfant ne répondit pas.  
-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.  
L'enfant ne répondit pas et dévia son visage.  
-Bien, dit-il en se levant.

Il prit l'enfant par le col de son manteau déchiré et le déposa sur son épaule droite. Il s'avança devant les tombes de Fuuyu et de Natsu.  
-Hé ! cria l'enfant, en se débattant. Déposez-moi !  
-Alors, t'as une langue ?  
-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !  
-Où vas-tu ? demanda Hinata en le voyant partir.  
-Voir la vieille. Elle pourra me dire son nom… Enfin son prénom puisque je sais son clan.  
-Son clan… Tu veux dire qu'il est du même clan que Fuuyu-kun ?  
-Oui, dit-il impassible.

L'enfant se débattait toujours. Soudain, il y eut une lueur bleutée dans ses yeux et il posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme blond qui le lâcha en criant.-Nom de Dieu, dit-il en posant sa main gauche sur son bras droit.  
Il le fixa des yeux avec mécontentement.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hinata en accourant vers lui.  
-Oui, t'inquiète, dit-il toujours en regardant l'enfant. Ton prénom, demanda-t-il, mécontent.  
-…  
-Très bien. Je te ramène à ton clan.  
-Non ! dit l'enfant effrayé.  
Hinata remarqua la peur dans les yeux de ce garçon et soudain elle se vit quelques années plus tôt.  
-S'il te plait, dit-elle doucement en souriant tendrement, dis-nous seulement ton prénom.  
-Hinata !  
-Arrête ! dit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme. Ne lui fais pas peur… S'il te plaît.  
-Très bien, dit-il en croisant ses bras, avec contrariété.  
-Yuki.  
-Merci, dit Hinata toujours en souriant à l'enfant. Tu es lié à Fuuyu- kun, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est son frère, dit le ninja blond qui n'appréciait pas que cet enfant puisse répondre aux questions d'Hinata et pas aux siennes.  
-Son… son frère ! Mais je croyais qu'il était…  
-Son petit frère…  
-Ah ! L'héritier ?  
-Je ne suis pas l'héritier, répliqua l'enfant en baissant les yeux.  
-Comment ?  
-Tu l'as hérité toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le ninja blond.  
L'enfant le regarda apeuré.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hinata cette fois-ci plus curieuse.  
-Il a hérité de l'Oubliée.  
-L'Oubliée ? Ah oui ! Cette technique !  
-Co… comment la connaissez-vous ?  
Il sourit plus gentiment.  
-J'en sais un rayon sur cette technique. C'est moi qui a aidé Fuuyu à la maîtriser.  
-C'est… c'est vous ! Mais… mais comment ?  
Il s'accroupit pour être au niveau de l'enfant et lui donna une petite tape sur le front.  
-Arrête de bégayer, ça fait mauvais genre.  
Soudain, il sentit Hinata s'avancer vers lui. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un œil froid.  
-Bon, dit-il soupirant. Bonhomme …euh… Yuki, c'est ça ? Je suis prêt à t'apprendre la malédiction, mais à une condition…  
-Une condition ? répéta l'enfant en levant les yeux vers son « futur » professeur.  
-Je ferai cet apprentissage uniquement si tu arrives à maîtriser la technique ultime de ton clan en six mois.  
-Six mois ! crièrent en même temps Hinata et Yuki.  
-Et alors ? demanda le ninja blond en haussant un de ses sourcils.  
-Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Hinata. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Maîtriser l'attaque ultime d'un clan ne peut se faire qu'à l'âge adulte.  
-Et mon géniteur vient juste de la maîtriser, répliqua Yuki.  
-Hé bien, il en a pris du temps, dit le blond en souriant, montrant toutes ses dents.  
-Hum ? fit Yuki.  
-Ton frère l'a apprise en quatre mois.  
-C'est… c'est impossible !  
-C'est le temps que je lui ai donné pour que je l'aide à maîtriser sa malédiction.  
-Mais co… comment il a fait…  
-L'avantage avec Fuuyu, c'est qu'il avait les acquis de sa famille quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, mais toi, tu agis par instinct, c'est tout.  
-On ne voudra jamais me l'apprendre.  
-Débrouille-toi, dit le ninja en se relevant. Moi, je n'interviens qu'après.  
Il regarda la tombe de ses anciens élèves puis observa une boule de neige lumineuse près des fleurs. Il sourit.  
-En plus de l'Oubliée, je te promets que tu ne dépendras plus de ton clan, tu garderas juste le nom.  
-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'un quelconque ninja. Mon clan ne le voudra pas, même si je suis un être maudit.  
-Ca ce sont mes affaires. C'est une promesse et je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses.  
-Fais lui confiance, Yuki-kun, dit Hinata en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.  
Yuki regarda cette magnifique kunoichi et rougit légèrement.  
-D'accord, dit-il en souriant avec joie. Vous m'apprenez l'Oubliée et je vivrai chez vous.  
-Maintenant rentre chez toi et on se retrouve ici dans six mois… Je t'attendrai.  
-Oui ! cria Yuki en courant.  
Le couple le regarda partir en souriant. Puis Hinata regarda l'homme qui possédait son cœur et posa sa tête contre son épaule.  
-Merci, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.  
-Il ne sera plus seul… tu le sauves de la solitude… comme moi, il y a quatre ans.  
-Je ne sauve personne, dit-il tristement. Même moi… je n'arrive pas à me sauver… il ressemble tellement à Fuuyu…  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit des larmes lui traverser le visage, lentement.  
…  
Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait refoulé ses larmes…  
Maintenant, il se sentait plus au calme.  
…

* * *

-Je pense que c'est un signe, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Un signe ? répéta-t-elle. Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas aux signes du destin ?  
-Je ne comptais pas les jours, non plus, dit-il en souriant tristement.  
-C'est vrai, dit-elle en passant sa main dans la chevelure blonde, essayant de la mettre en ordre.  
-Je ne devais plus te voir…  
-C'est vrai.  
Il rigola doucement en fermant les yeux.  
-Et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais avoir d'élève.  
-Et c'est un signe qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
-Le jour de leur mort, la tombe de Fuuyu, une boule de neige lumineuse et le frère rejeté, ça en fait des coïncidences, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Une boule de neige, dit-elle surprise et pour la première fois son regard se posa sur cette fameuse boule.  
-Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle boule de neige, dit-il en posant le doigt dessus.  
Au contact, la boule de neige explosa en mille flocons qui, au gré du vent, illuminèrent le couple.  
-C'est magnifique, s'écria Hinata émerveillée.  
-Magnifique mais monstrueux à la fois… c'est ce qu'est l'Oubliée.  
-C'est l'Oubliée ?  
-Oui, dit-il en prenant dans ses bras Hinata, afin qu'elle évite les flocons.  
-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne touches pas à ces étoiles, je ne compte pas avoir un glaçon pour compagne de lit, ce soir.  
-Tu comptes attendre ce soir ? demanda Hinata espiègle.  
-Si tu te sens d'attaque, dit-il en se levant.  
Il leva les bras et les bougea comme s'il chassait quelque chose de la main.  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-J'élimine ses flocons avec le chakra de Kyûbi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'oubliée n'a aucun effet sur ce chakra.  
-Rentrons à la maison, dit Hinata en se collant de plus en plus à son compagnon. J'ai froid.  
-Et bien, je vais réchauffer madame.  
-C'est ce que je souhaite, éclata de rire Hinata.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard…_  
On frappa brutalement à la porte.  
Il pensa qu'on se lasserait mais c'était peine perdue.  
Les coups se répercutaient dans sa tête.  
Il se leva en rage, ouvrit la porte et cria :  
-Mais qui fait un tel bordel si tôt !  
-Si tôt ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Yuki.  
-Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, dit-il interloqué.  
-Quatre heures… Hinata est partie depuis une heure… Tu aurais pu venir une heure plus tôt.  
-Mais il faut dormir le soir !  
-Je travaille le soir, BAKA ! dit-il en frappant la tête du jeune homme.  
-Aïe ! Aïe ! Ca fait mal !  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? En plus, il fait froid !  
-Froid ? Je ne ressens pas le froid.  
Il le regarda de ses yeux bleus perçants, lui faisant comprendre qu'il perdait patience.  
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai appris la première partie de l'attaque, dit-il en montrant toutes ses dents.  
Son regard resta neutre mais Yuki avait aperçu une étincelle, signe qu'il pensa appréciateur.  
-Alors, continue comme ça… Je vais dormir…  
Il lui fit un sourire et ferma la porte. Il entendit Yuki crier victoire derrière la porte puis le bruit s'estompa.  
-La première phase… en un mois… Le printemps arrive bientôt… puis l'été… Aura-t-il suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir l'été… Fuuyu, ton petit frère promet un bel avenir… Bon c'est pas tout, je vais dormir, Hinata ne va pas tarder…

* * *

Bon j'interviens très rarement en fin de fic sauf pour dire que c'est fini ou pour des notes de compréhension. J'ai un problème. Je ne sais si je dois mettre FIN ou pas. En fait j'ai déjà écrit la suite et elle est bientôt finie. Mais je ne sais pas si je continue à publier ou pas, car je vais encore faire souffrir Hinata. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça?  
Comment je suis un peu dans le flou, je vous demande de m'aider. Alors faut- il une suite ou pas?  
C'est à vous de le décider.  
Je vous remercie d'avance.  
Bisous  
Ln. 


	13. Chapitre13

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour les fans (si je peux m'exprimer de cette façon, car je ne pense pas qu'il y est vraiment des fans) de _Amants_.  
Lorsque j'ai posé la question si je devais poster la suite ou non de la fic, c'est que j'avais des doutes sur sa lassitude des chapitres. Je sais que c'est une fic assez sombre et assez difficile à comprendre, donc je me suis posée la question si je devais continuer ou pas cette fic.  
Maintenant, je suis, un peu, rassurée et contente par toutes vos réponses positives. Il reste à savoir si cette suite va vous plaire.

Avant de lancer ce nouveau chapitre, je vais répondre aux réponses anonymes :

**Princesse d'Argent** : Je vois que tu connais bien mon sadisme, lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer d'être moins sombre pour cette deuxième partie.  
Sinon merci pour tes compliments pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour le signe de Fuuyu, je pense que s'en est un, car « il » a besoin de se tourner vers son futur et c'est ce que je compte développer dans ce sens pour les prochains chapitres (je pense que tu as déjà comprit en corrigeant le chapitre, lol) Pour ce qui est de Yuki, ben il va apparaître dans les prochains chapitres et tu verras qu'il sera très attaché à Hinata, comme un enfant à sa mère, mais chut, ça c'est un secret (mal gardé, lol).  
Voilà, on se retrouve quand j'aurai réglé mon prob avec MSN. Bisous.

**666Naku** : Merci pour ta réponse. Et oui je vais essayer de la rendre heureuse à la fin, mais comme je n'ai pas fini et que souvent lorsque j'ai une idée au début, elle change radicalement quand je finis l'histoire. Donc il faut se préparer à tout avec moi, lol. Bisous.

**Sakura250991** : Une fan de Sakura, moi qui pensait que j'aurai les fans de Sakura à dos… Mais je suis comme même contente de te savoir là et cela me donne de l'espoir aussi (faut vraiment que je face une bonne fic pour Sakura…)  
Sinon je vois que tu voulais la suite (merci d'avoir répondu à ma question) donc voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que la première partie. Bisous.  
PS : Tu as lu la fic en une après- midi… Ouah ! Je suis épatée, tu es très courageuse. MERCI !

**Lodret** : Non je ne suis pas du genre à finir mes fics de la même manière que les contes de fées (sauf pour _Dans Trois ans_, lol). Par contre je suis choquée par ce que tu dit après, MDR ! Bon je vois que pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs il faut que je fasse encore souffrir Hinata, lol. Ben elle va être gâtée, alors !  
Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis malgré tout et comme toujours, j'adore tes réflexions. Bisous.

♥**lovesasuke♥250991** (désolée si les petits cœurs n'apparaissent) : Tient, tout à l'heure c'était Sakura maintenant c'est Sasuke… avec les mêmes chiffres… est- ce la même revieweuse? Si ce n'est pas le cas donc désolée.  
Ne t'inquiète pas voilà la suite que tu attends depuis si longtemps. Désolée du retard du à ma réflexion, à mon manque de temps et à pleins d'autres choses. Bisous.

Voilà j'ai fini mes réponses aux reviews.  
Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il vous plaise, même un tout petit peu.  
Bon _Naruto _ne m'appartiennent mais c'est bien à Kishimoto (si c'était moi il n'aurait jamais eu un tel succès mondial)  
Je remercie mes deux Bêtas qui sont Zagan et Princesse d'Argent. Ils m'aident beaucoup pour la continuation de mes chapitres. Et je remercie aussi mes lecteurs qui restent toujours fidèles à mes fics.  
Bisous et à la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien.  
Ln.

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première sensation qu'il ressentit fut la douce odeur de sa compagne. Allongés tous les deux sur le côté, il la tenait dans ses bras.  
Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le réveil, posé sur la table de nuit de son côté.

9h45

Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.  
Il blottit sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme, sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux.  
C'était l'odeur de son shampoing.  
Il se souvint qu'elle s'était lavée les cheveux avant qu'il ne rentre de sa mission.  
Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça alors qu'elle se nettoyait les cheveux, habituellement, avant de rentrer chez elle.  
Il n'eut aucune réponse.  
De toute manière, il s'en foutait un peu car il aimait sentir cet odeur sur elle. Et pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion…

Il leva la main pour lui caresser le bras.  
Elle frissonna.  
Il savait qu'elle était réveillée.  
Il remonta sa main tout le long de son bras afin de venir lui caresser la joue et tout de suite, il la descendit vers sa poitrine, profitant pour jouer avec elle qui commençait à durcir de plaisir.

Il vit dans la pénombre un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de sa compagne.  
A son tour, il sourit.

Sa main baladeuse continua à descendre tout le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Soudain, il eut une vision.

_Hinata regardait la rivière. Elle semblait mélancolique.  
Il s'avança d'un pas.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
Brusquement, son visage s'illumina._  
…  
_Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément._  
…  
_« Deux mois… » dirent- ils._

Hinata se leva brusquement du lit, la main sur la bouche.  
-Hinata ! dit-il surpris.  
Il eut une étrange sensation.  
Elle coura dans la salle de bain.

Il se releva à son tour et regarda la porte de la salle de bain se refermer.  
Des bruits sourds se firent entendre.

-Hinata, dit-il pensif.

_« Deux mois sans se voir… »_  
…  
_Un bouton de sa robe sauta._  
…  
_Des mains blanches enlacèrent un corps bronzé._  
…  
_Deux corps s'unirent._  
…

-On a commis une bêtise… dit-il en posant sa main sur ses yeux.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui venait de se laver.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
-Oui, dit-elle en souriant en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour commencer à s'habiller. C'est sûrement quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à digérer.  
-On n'a pas mangé de la journée !  
-C'est sûrement ce matin au petit déjeuner…  
-Hinata, il est bientôt dix heures du soir.  
-Et alors… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il la regarda attentivement.  
Elle n'aimait pas quand il avait ce regard.

-Tu es enceinte.  
-Quoi ?

A nouveau, il eut une étrange sensation.  
Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et coura à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

-Et merde, grogna-t-il.

Il se leva et chercha son caleçon.  
Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux qu'il soit un peu plus décent.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour et il vit la jeune fille se nettoyer le visage.

-Hinata.  
-Non !  
-Il faut qu'on parle.  
-Non !  
-Hinata.  
-Non !  
-Tu es enceinte.  
-NON !

Elle secoua sa tête négativement.  
Il se positionna derrière elle, lui prenant par les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! cria-t-elle, puis elle toussa.  
-Arrête de crier ! ordonna-t-il, impératif, en la retournant face à lui. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, se répéta-t-elle plus doucement.  
-Tu te souviens, il y a trois mois ?  
-Trois… trois mois ? demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux apeurés.  
-Oui trois mois. Je suis parti en mission, pendant trois semaines et par la suite, tu es partie à ton tour, pour quatre semaines.  
-Et alors ? murmura-t-elle, mais il l'avait très bien entendue.

_C'était instinctif pour eux.  
Ils avaient besoin de l'autre.  
C'était un besoin absolu.  
Trop longtemps, ils étaient séparés.  
Trop longtemps…_

-Nous ne nous sommes pas protégés.  
-Ca… ça ne veut rien dire…  
Il soupira.  
-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu tes règles ?  
-C'est quoi cette question ?  
-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais parfaitement comment fonctionne une femme !  
-Mais… mais… paniqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, essayant de se souvenir d'une date. Je vais bientôt les avoir… c'est sûr…  
-Depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je… je ne me souviens plus… mais ce n'est pas très longtemps… il arrive qu'elles soient en retard… mais rien de grave.  
-Hinata…  
-Nous avons toujours utilisé un jutsu contraceptif…  
-Mais pas ce jour- là.  
-Non…  
-Hinata ! dit-il en la secouant un peu pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.  
-Non.  
-Hinata !  
-NON ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant subitement.

Il recula, surpris par son mouvement.  
Elle seule pouvait le faire reculer ainsi.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit la sortie, elle s'y dirigea…  
… mais un bras l'en empêcha.  
-Tu es enceinte !  
-Laisse-moi partir !  
-Hinata, écoute-moi…  
-Non je ne t'écouterai pas… toi écoute-moi, dit-elle avec fureur. Je ne suis pas enceinte, tu m'entends… je ne suis pas enceinte !  
Etonné par une telle détermination, il recula d'un pas laissant libre le passage. Elle profita de cette occasion pour sortir de la sale de bain.

Il pesta.  
Il la rejoignit dans la chambre et il la vit s'habiller.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'habille.  
-Il n'est que dix heures passées.  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, en haussant la voix.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit le bras.  
-Arrête de crier comme ça, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu le sais très bien.  
-Et alors ? Tout à l'heure, quand je criais ton nom, tu ne t'en souciais pas !  
Il ferma les yeux de fureur puis les rouvrit plus déterminé.  
-Calme-toi, s'il te plait.  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordre de recevoir de toi, dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle continua à s'habiller -Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée, Hinata!  
-Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi.  
Il plissa les yeux.  
-Ecoute-moi Hinata, je me fous complètement que tu sois l'héritière du plus grand clan du village, mais en ce moment, tu portes mon enfant.  
-Ca suffit. Je ne porte rien en moi qui t'appartient… et si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas le seul à en avoir l'appartenance… c'est mon corps…  
-Et je te signale en passant que ce corps, je le connais plus que bien !  
-Et bien, fais le malin si ça te chante, moi je m'en vais ! Bonsoir!

Elle allait partir, il la suivit mais s'arrêta net quand la porte lui claqua au nez.  
Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer à son tour.  
Il regarda la porte quelques secondes puis la frappa, manquant de la pulvérser.  
-Et merde ! cria-t-il.

Il posa son front contre la porte et ferma les yeux.  
Il était certain qu'elle était enceinte… de lui, par-dessous tout.  
Il sourit à cette pensée…

Mais pourquoi refusait-elle de l'admettre ?  
Son rang ?  
C'est vrai qu'être enceinte du démon le plus craint du village n'était pas la meilleure des choses… mais c'était Hinata.  
Hinata…  
Hinata n'était pas du genre à s'en formuler… enfin il le pensait…  
Non ce n'était pas ce genre de personne. Bien au contraire.  
Alors pourquoi refusait-elle de l'admettre ?

Il se releva et se retourna pour s'appuyer contre la porte.  
-De toute manière, je suis prêt, maintenant, dit-il pour lui-même en croisant les bras, sourire au coin des lèvres.


	14. Chapitre14

Salut tout le monde !

Cette semaine, c'est un nouveau chapitre de _Amants _!  
Ce soir il n'y pas de note d'humeur, car rien n'est arrivé. Je pense que c'est la fic où j'ai le moins de problèmes… je ne sais pas pourquoi, lol.  
Avant de passer au chapitre, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes qui sont très nombreuses, lol.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Coucou mon ange ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir. Et oui, cette fois-ci c'est Hinata qui devient indécise et quant à « il », il devient plus mature. (Avec moi les choses deviennent différentes à tout moment, tu as dû le remarquer, lol)… hum… tu exiges pour comprendre la réaction d'Hinata… allez je vais faire la chieuse, lol : Il faut lire la suite pour le savoir, mdr ! Pour « il »… il ne sais pas vraiment ce qui arrive à Hinata (le pauvre, les hormones ça jouent des tours pas possible, lol) mais il fait avec, comme je le dis souvent, il s'adapte. Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Coucou ma petite Mangy ! C'est sûr que pour cette fic, ça fait bizarre de voir Hinata enceinte, surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu, mais si j'ai fait un tel événement, c'est que j'ai ma petite idée derrière tout ça, lol (garçon ou fille… je ne préfère pas te le dire, ça restera la surprise).   
Pour la compréhension de cette fic, je sais que c'est assez compliqué. On me l'a déjà dit. Mais je pense que cela fait son charme malgré tout. Mais je crois que c'est parce que je coupe toujours au milieu d'une scène et que je publie assez irrégulièrement les chapitres pour que ce soit comprit globalement. En fait, je pense qu'il faut la relire entièrement pour vraiment capter l'histoire, lol. Je sais, je fais les choses bizarrement, mais ce n'est pas volontaire…  
Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que le chapitre 14 répondra à tes questions. Kiss !

**lodret** : Oui j'ai décidé de poster la suite, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera de la même teneur de la première partie… Je vois que l'annonce de cette future naissance laisse les gens étonnés et contents, aussi, lol. Tant mieux, j'ai réussi l'effet de surprise (c'est pas comme dans _Choix_ où tout le monde devine tout, lol) Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant que tes questions aient leurs réponses, lol. Bisous.

**ixia62** : Je vois que cette naissance rend beaucoup de personnes bien joyeuses, lol. Bonne idée, sûrement surtout pour relancer cette histoire beaucoup trop sombre, non ? Un peu de gaieté dans ce triste monde. Alors je te dis de bien profiter (Ln avec un sourire sadique). Maintenant à savoir pourquoi Hinata refuse de l'admettre… ben c'est les hormones, mdr ! Non je plaisante (bien qu'il y a de ça aussi). Peut- tre les réponses dans ce chapitre… Je suis contente de voir que cette fic est un plaisir pour toi, car pour moi c'est plaisir de l'écrire pour vous. Bisous.

**Lulu** : Ouah ! Tu l'as dévoré, lol. C'est gentil de dire ça… C'est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas avorter mais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je ne pensais même pas à l'avortement pour tout te dire. Et puis j'imagine même pas Hinata avorter l'enfant de « il », lol. Ce sera un bon moyen pour qu'il reste avec elle… Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Bon voilà, fini. Je n'ai pas de recommandations pour ce chapitre sauf qu'il y a de doux moments comme de mauvais (enfin c'est mon avis, à vous de juger maintenant).

_Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas, mais c'est bien Kishimoto-sensei son auteur, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages du mangas.

Et je remercie mes bêtas pour leur aide, c'est-à-dire Zagan et Princesse d'Argent.

Bisous tout le monde  
Ln.

**Chapitre 14.**

Elle marchait lentement vers l'appartement.  
L'été était bien installé à Konoha. La chaleur commençait à devenir suffocante, mais malgré tout, une brise légère venait l'apaiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta de marcher et soupira.  
Elle regardait en face d'elle et apercevait l'appartement qu'elle partageait quelques heures avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle se souvenait de la scène de la veille.  
Elle s'était comportée comme une enfant gâtée… il avait raison.  
Mais que pouvait-elle faire face à une telle déclaration… venant de cet homme…

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne.  
Son comportement, cet enfant…  
Cet enfant…  
Elle était enceinte…  
Enceinte de lui…

Elle pouvait être heureuse, car c'était son rêve.  
Porter son enfant…  
Lui, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.  
Lui qui la comprenait… mieux qu'elle-même.  
Lui qui était toute sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle regarda le ciel.  
Il était gris.  
Il n'avait pas envie de partager sa joie.  
Et il avait raison… car ce n'était pas le moment d'être joyeuse… pas pour elle…

Elle reprit sa marche puis s'arrêta devant l'appartement.  
Depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, cet endroit n'avait pas changé.  
Depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, leur relation n'avait pas changée.

Comment faire face à cet événement ?  
Elle-même avait refusé d'admettre l'arrivée de cet enfant.  
Elle avait renié une part d'elle-même… une part de lui.

Elle baissa les yeux.  
Son cœur lui faisait mal.  
Elle se haïssait… Elle se haïssait…

Comment faire face à cet événement…

* * *

Elle se souvint de la veille…  
… de leur dispute.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée au manoir, son père était toujours debout.  
Il ne lui faisait plus vraiment de reproches sur ses retards à cette heure fixée il y a si longtemps.  
Il l'avait juste vue entrer dans la maison principale, sans qu'elle ne lui donne un regard.  
Il avait même pensé qu'elle pleurait, mais il n'avait rien dit car il savait que si elle avait un quelconque problème cela venait obligatoirement de son couple. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule… comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Puis lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre, elle avait vu son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse.  
Elle pleurait… sans qu'elle ne le remarque…  
-Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues rougies.  
Elle avait un peu mal à la gorge, mais c'était normal après tout. Elle avait crié…  
Crié sur lui…

C'était rare qu'elle le fasse…  
C'était la deuxième fois.  
La première fois, c'était pour lui demander de la garder auprès de lui…  
La seconde fois, c'était pour lui demander de la laisser partir.

Les larmes redoublèrent.  
Pourquoi tombaient-elles ?  
Il ne la laisserait pas malgré cette dispute, elle le savait.  
Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas voulu discuter avec elle.  
Discuter sur le fait qu'elle était enceinte.  
Qu'elle attendait son enfant.  
Un enfant de lui.

Elle murmura son nom.

Elle se caressa les lèvres comme si ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient magiques.  
Elle regarda sa coiffeuse et se dirigea à un point précis.  
Elle prit un petit calendrier coloré de fleurs de saisons.

Elle n'osait pas regarder les dates.

_« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu tes règles ? »_

Elle regarda son calendrier avec beaucoup de crainte.  
Et c'est comme au ralenti qu'elle laissa les pages tournées.

Elle baissa les yeux en les fermant et lâcha le calendrier.  
Elle souriait…

* * *

Aujourd'hui, elle n'en souriait plus.  
Elle avait envie de pleurer.  
Il ne fallait pas… Il fallait qu'elle soit forte…

Pleurer est une faiblesse… pourtant elle avait pleuré tant de fois.  
Elle a pleuré de tristesse… énormément.  
Elle a pleuré de joie… rarement mais ces larmes étaient éternelles à ses yeux.  
Et toutes les fois qu'elle avait pleuré, c'est pour lui.  
…  
Lui et lui seul.

-Il vaut mieux que tu rentres, non ?  
Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers le jeune blond.  
Ses yeux ciel contrastaient avec l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

-Il… il pleut, remarqua-t-elle en levant la tête vers le ciel gris.  
-Tu vas attraper froid.

Elle retourna vers lui, et sourit tristement.  
-Tu sais…  
Il la regarda intensément, attendant la fin de sa phrase.  
-Je… j'ai…

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois…  
Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait…  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
Il la couvrit de sa cape sortie pour l'occasion.  
Il la consola pendant quelques minutes.

-Hinata, rentrons.  
Elle acquiesça de la tête et le suivit de près, jusqu'à l'appartement.  
Comme un pantin, elle le laissa la déshabiller de ses vêtements mouillés, les remplaçant par d'autres plus chauds.  
Il l'installa sur le lit puis alla prendre sa douche.  
Elle savait qu'il venait de rentrer de mission et elle réagissait, comme toujours, par égoïsme.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, elle le regarda encore un peu dans le vague.  
Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.  
-Es-tu prête à discuter aujourd'hui ?  
-Je… j'ai…tu…  
-Hinata, ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter… dit-il en posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.  
-Tu… tu as raison, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur cette main.  
Elle retourna sa main et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens.  
-Je crois que je suis bien enceinte.  
Il fit une légère pression à sa main.  
-Tu… tu es allée voir un médecin ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Pas encore… mais, je… je pense que je suis vraiment enceinte… et depuis longtemps…  
-Combien de mois ?  
-Trois mois… comme tu me l'as dit hier…  
-Bien… que devons-faire maintenant ?  
-Je… je ne sais pas… je… je suis enceinte, dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il la regarda attentivement.  
Son visage avait rosi légèrement.  
Pas de gêne, pas d'ennui…  
Elle souriait de bonheur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir ce sourire l'apaisa.  
Leurs mains se serraient doucement.

-Hinata… cet enfant…  
-Je vais aller voir un médecin, dit-elle subitement en se levant.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
-Oui, dit-elle, le sourire élargi. Je vais voir le médecin et il me dira si l'enfant va bien et nous saurons si c'est un garçon ou une fille.  
-Je pense que l'enfant va bien surtout que tu ne l'as pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps, dit-il amusé par la moue de la jeune femme. Et puis, pour ce qui est du sexe du bébé, peut m'importe tant qu'il te ressemble.  
-Ah non ! s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau près de lui en lui prenant le bras. Je veux qu'il te ressemble.  
-Il est préférable pour lui qu'il n'ait aucune ressemblance avec moi.  
-Non, non et non, dit Hinata en s'approchant plus vers lui. Je veux qu'il ait tes beaux cheveux et tes magnifiques yeux… Je veux qu'il te ressemble, toi et personne d'autre…

Il y eut un silence…

-Hinata… je pense que pour le bien de cet enfant…  
-Oui ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage.  
Il la regarda intensément, cherchant les bons mots.  
-Je pense que… pour lui… épouse-moi !  
-Quoi ! dit-elle, surprise.  
-Heu, oui… Pour lui, il vaut mieux qu'il ait un père et une mère mariés. Et je ne pense pas que ton père accepterait que nous ne soyons pas mariés après la naissance de l'enfant… cet enfant a besoin…

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos.  
-Non, dit-elle doucement.  
-Comment ?  
-Non, répondit-elle plus doucement.  
-Je n'ai pas bien compris, dit-il plus froidement.  
Elle se retourna.  
-Je refuse.  
-Et je peux connaître la raison de ce refus ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
-Par… parce que tu te sens obligé et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de quoique ce soit.  
-Cet enfant a besoin d'un père, non ? demanda-t-il, en se levant.  
-C'est vrai… mais il n'a pas besoin d'avoir un père présent par obligation… à cause de lui…  
-J'avais pensé que tu accepterais !  
-Tu penses mal…  
-Hinata, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
-Ce que je veux… ce que je veux… dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
-Hinata ?  
-As-tu au moins pensé à moi ?  
-Comment ça penser à toi ! Je te demande de m'épouser et tu me poses une telle question !  
-M'aurais-tu posé cette question s'il n'y avait pas d'enfant en jeu ?  
-Co… comment ? dit-il en reculant d'un pas.  
-Si je n'étais pas enceinte, est-ce que tu m'aurais demandé de m'épouser ? Ou est-ce l'enfant qui est plus important ?  
-C'est un enfant, Hinata…  
-Et moi alors… qu'est-ce que je deviens dans cette histoire ? Lui il aura un père, mais moi ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de cet enfant alors qu'il n'est même pas arrivé dans ce monde ?  
-Ja… jalouse… maintenant je comprends pourquoi… pourquoi j'avais peur… je comprends…  
Elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte.  
-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?  
-Je vais travailler !  
-Je… il n'est pas encore deux heures.  
-Et alors… que je sois là ou pas cela ne changera rien, dit-elle en se retournant à moitié pour le regarder.  
-Hinata… il faut qu'on parle… depuis hier, nous ne faisons que nous disputer…  
-Parler de quoi ? De l'enfant… Je crois que nous en avons suffisamment discuté pour aujourd'hui.  
-Et ma demande ?  
-Je la refuse toujours, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
-Hi… Hinata…  
La porte se referma doucement.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer à son tour.  
Il soupira et s'effondra sur le lit.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?  
_« Et moi alors… qu'est-ce que je deviens dans cette histoire ? »  
« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi… pourquoi j'avais peur… je comprends… »_

Il regarda le plafond et analysa la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il y avait quelques minutes.  
-Je crois que nous sommes vraiment deux idiots ! dit-il en souriant.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
-Mais tu ne viendras pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? dit-il à voix basse tout en élargissant son sourire.  
Il s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda le paquet de cigarettes qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma.  
-Alors j'irai te voir… dit-il en rejetant la fumée de ses poumons, puis il regarda la cigarette à peine entamée. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette merde… pour son bien…non… pour leur bien.  
Il éteignit la cigarette sur la table. Il prit le paquet restant et le jeta dans la poubelle.  
-Pour toi Hinata… pour celle que j'aim….


	15. Chapitre15

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui, je suis encore vivante (sans jeu de mot, bien sûr, lol) !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté poster mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème dans ma vie personnelle, notamment de santé. Et oui, je vis sur l'Île de La Réunion et pour ceux qui regardent les informations, l'île est contaminé par un virus transmis par le moustique. Et vu que le gouvernement et l'état sanitaire ne semblent pas intéresser aux Réunionnais (ben oui, nous sommes très loin et nous vivons dans les cocotiers, donc on aide au minimum ces sauvages….) nous sommes obliger de subir… Donc, j'ai eu le Chigungunya, ainsi que ma famille. Aujourd'hui ça va mieux sauf que je traîne toujours des pieds tellement j'ai mal… A cela, il faut ajouter l'imbécillité des fonctionnaires des Archives de La Réunion. J'ai eu ma dose et mon moral est tombé bien bas. Mais bon je ne suis pas le genre à baiser les bras et a frapper un bon coup le poing sur la table !

Aller j'arrête de gueuler sur la société, car je ne pense pas que l'on m'écoutera et que vous, vous avez autre chose à faire, lol.  
Donc avant de passer au chapitre du jour, je vais répondre aux réponses anonymes.

**La récidiviste est de retou...** : coucou mon Ange ! J'espère que là aussi se sera la bonne version car j'écris directement sur l'enregistrement de ton e- mail (Ln croise les doigts)  
Et oui, « il » veut l'épouser à cause de l'enfant. C'est bête alors qu'il a tous les ingrédients pour lui avouer son amour, lol. Mais que veux- tu, c'est un homme… (je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis, moi…). Aller voilà la suite. Bisous

**Lodret** : Moi sadique ? Non, jamais (l'air faussement convaincu)… Exprès, mais non, c'est la fin du chapitre, MDR ! Au moins, je suis contente que tu m'apprécies malgré toute ma malice, lol. Et oui, j'avoue, j'adore torturer les méninges de mes lecteurs, lol. Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre. Il faut faire vite, pour ta relecture, car la fin approche à grand pas, lol. Sinon pour Hinata, tu as tout compris. Hinata veut « il » pour elle et elle seule, mais va le faire comprendre à notre ninja super borné (il ressemble de plus en plus à Shika, là, lol). Ben sinon si elle est reste bloquée c'est surtout qu'elle a peur que « il » la rejette, surtout que maintenant, elle lui a dit « non » à sa demande. Maintenant à savoir si tout va s'arranger, ben il faut lire le chapitre, lol (oui mon deuxième prénom c'est sadique… lol) Kiss.

**Iza** : Tu es sûre que ça va vite s'arranger… ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac… lol. Pour le sexe de l'enfant, on le sera bientôt. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**t'affole pas madelaine** : Je me disais aussi que ce que tu as écrit ne corespond pas du tout à l'atmosphère du chapitre, lol. Ca m'apprendra de ne pas lire la fin de la phrase. Concernant les hommes, je suis tout à fait d'accord, MDR ! Non ce n'est pas encore la fin, il reste encore quelques chapitres, mais voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Oui Naruto n'est pas futé, c'est normal, c'est un homme (Mince, je l'ai encore redit…) Mais, tu sais quand un homme pense qu'il est coincé, il ne pense pas à grand-chose et il prend la première chose qui peut le sortir de là. Dans le cas de « il », il aime Hinata, mais il n'arrive pas à le dire et la venu de l'enfant représente une échappatoire. Non, je ne hais pas les hommes (bien au contraire), mais je ne crois pas au Prince Charmant (à moi qu'il ressemble à celui de Shrek2, lol). Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**ixia62** : MDR ! Désolée, si je te fais trop réfléchir. Mais, je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite plaira tout autant. Bisous.

**Lady Sam** : Je te remercie pour ma fic. Mais je pense qu'il existe d'autres auteurs bien mieux que moi (ça j'en suis sûre). Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue la fic. Je ne suis pas du genre à commencer quelque chose pour ne pas la finir. Et puis, le fait de le poster, m'oblige à la terminer car je sais qu'il y a certaines personnes qui veulent la fin. Mais merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Si ça continue comment ça, je vais prendre la grosse tête, lol. Merci. Bisous.

Voilà j'ai fini, pour les reviews anonymes, qui sont bien nombreuses. Par contre, je demande à tous ceux qui ont un compte sur FFN de se connecter, non pas parce que ça m'embête de vous répondre (je déteste aussi cette méthode de réponse), bien au contraire (de toute manière, je vous répondrai toujours) mais j'ai peur que s'il y a un contrôle du côté 'French' et qu'ils tombent sur le grand nombre de reviews répondus sur la page web de mes fics, je risque d'être puni, voir supprimer du site…. Et je voudrais malgré tout partager mes fics avec vous…

A part ça, je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. _Amants_ aura bien une fin ! Je ne sais pas si elle plaira ou pas, mais je suis contente de finir ma troisième fic (je ne compte pas mes One- shots). Au total, la fic comptera vingt chapitres, donc à partir de maintenant, il nous reste cinq chapitres a passés ensemble avec Hinata et « il ». Malgré qu'elle soit fini, je garde les intervalle entre _Choix_ et _Amants_, cela m'oblige à avoir du temps pour finir _Choix_. Pour ce qui est d'une autre fic pour remplacer _Amants_, je ne sais pas encore si j'en posterai une. On verra ça dans un mois environs.

Et pour finir (oui, j'ai plein de chose à dire, lol), je voulais vous dire que Dark- Lee, un autre auteur de Naruto, a conçu un forum pour les fics de Naruto. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics (il y a juste les siennes et les miennes, en plus des fics de Shaman King et d'Evangelion) mais j'espère que ça marchera. Voilà l'adresse : http/anime-fiction(dot)darkbb(dot)com (remplacer dot par des points) Venez nombreux.

Voilà j'ai fini !

Place au chapitre du jour. Bien sûr, Naruto n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto- sensei.

Bisous

Ln.

**Chapitre 15**

Elle était fatiguée. Son nouveau travail à l'infirmerie de l'Administration était à temps plein ces derniers temps. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le nombre de shinobis qui détestaient l'hôpital. Donc toutes les rentrées de missions venaient à l'infirmerie… Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne ferait qu'aider Shizune-san, elle se retrouvait à soigner les blessés graves. Heureusement que la seconde équipe médicale de l'infirmerie venait les remplacer.

Puis il y a eut la discussion avec Tsunade-sama… Elle était une des rares personnes qui connaissaient sa relation intime avec le shinobi le plus populaire de Konoha. Oh ! Il n'était pas vraiment populaire auprès des villageois mais il était réputé pour mener à bien ses missions et il décevait rarement les clients.

Tsunade l'avait juste regardée et elle avait compris tout de suite. Comment faisait-elle pour deviner ce genre de chose ? Hinata soupira. D'un côté, cela l'avait soulagé qu'elle le devine, car elle n'aurait pas à répondre aux questions indiscrètes sur le père de l'enfant puisque l'Hokage savait qui il était.

Et…  
Et il y eut ces images…  
Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là… à ses côtés.  
Mais c'était impossible…  
Avec leur dispute, il aurait refusé de venir l'accompagner.  
Et tout était de sa faute, elle ne pouvait que se détester.  
-Pourquoi je réagis comme ça… Je devrais être heureuse et être avec lui… mais je ne fais qu'enclencher les disputes…

Elle avait mal à la tête.  
-Il faut que je me calme… ce n'est pas bon pour lui, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Dire qu'il pousse en moi…  
Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit sa marche et elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient emmenée jusqu'à chez lui.  
Elle s'était promis de ne pas le voir ce soir… mais c'était sous le coup de la colère.  
Maintenant, après une journée de fatigue et les images de son enfant, toute colère avait disparu.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui parler de sa journée…  
Est-ce qu'il comprendrait sa joie d'avoir vu l'enfant ?  
Est-ce qu'elle réussirait à ne pas provoquer de dispute ?

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.  
Elle se retourna et prit la direction du manoir des Hyuga.

* * *

Elle avait de la chance que son père soit en mission, sinon il lui aurait fait passer un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi de son entrée à une heure aussi… précoce.  
Elle sourit à cette pensée, pensant que les autres pères se poseraient des questions plutôt sur l'arrivée tardive de leur fille.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans rencontrer de domestiques ni de membres de la famille.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit un léger vent.  
Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut une silhouette.

Elle n'avait pas peur car elle savait parfaitement qui était cet individu malgré la pénombre de la pièce.  
Elle connaissait par cœur ce corps.  
Elle referma la porte et s'avança vers sa coiffeuse, sans allumer la lumière.

-Tu ne viens pas me voir, aujourd'hui ? demanda la silhouette.  
-J'ai failli y aller… J'étais devant l'appartement, il y a quelques minutes, avoua-t-elle, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi… une nouvelle fois… Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, moi aussi. Je suis juste venu te voir, c'est tout… puisque tu n'es pas venue chez moi. Au fait pourquoi rentres-tu aussi tard ?  
Elle sourit à sa question. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras.  
-Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la réflexion que si mon père était là, il m'aurait demandé pourquoi je rentrais aussi tôt, alors que les pères, habituellement, demande le contraire… comme toi…  
-Ton père… il n'est pas là ?  
-Non, il est en mission.  
-Je comprends pourquoi je suis rentré dans le domaine sans même inquiéter un seul Hyûga… Pathétique…  
-Ce n'est pas plutôt grâce à ta discrétion que tu as pu rentrer dans le domaine ?  
-Sûrement, dit-il en souriant. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi rentres-tu aussi tard ?  
-Je t'ai dit la semaine dernière que je change de poste. Je ne travaille plus à l'hôpital mais à l'infirmerie de l'Administration afin d'aider Shizune-san.  
-Oui, je le sais parfaitement, je suis allé te voir…  
-Aujourd'hui il y avait plusieurs rentrées de mission. On était débordé. Et puis… finit- lle en baissant les yeux mais gardant le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et puis ? demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa fine taille.  
-Et puis Tsunade-sama voulait discuter avec moi et… et je l'ai vu…  
-Qui donc ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.  
Il écarta les yeux de surprise et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-C'est… c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda attentivement tous ses gestes puis le prit dans ses bras.  
-Je suis tellement contente, murmura-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Je… je pensais que tu ne comprendrais pas ma joie… mais je… j'ai…  
-Je suis heureux, moi aussi, dit-il en la serrant plus près de lui. Je suis si heureux.  
-J'aurai tellement voulu que tu le vois. C'est… c'était magique de le voir sur l'écran… Je voulais tellement que tu sois avec moi… Je ne suis qu'une imbécile !  
-Je le confirme, dit-il en souriant tendrement.  
-Méchant, répliqua-t-elle en le frappant doucement sur sa poitrine.

Il lui prit la main et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme.  
Elle regarda les deux mains unies.  
-Dis ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tsu… Tsunade-sama… m'a proposé une autre séance, demain… et que tu sois présent…  
-Voir l'enfant ?  
-Voir notre enfant, corrigea-t-elle.  
-Oui… notre enfant… je viendrais. Quand ?  
-Après ta mission, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Alors j'y serai, dit-il en l'embrassant au creux de son cou. Hinata ?  
-Oui ?  
-Epouse-moi !

Il eut un silence.  
Il caressa tranquillement le bas du dos d'Hinata.  
Elle fit de même au niveau du cou.

-Je… commença-t-elle.  
-Je ne le fais pas pour l'enfant, dit-il avant qu'elle ne lui donne sa réponse.  
-S'il te plaît…  
-Je le fais pour toi car je sais parfaitement que tu rêves d'un mariage… pour nous deux.  
-Ecoute, dit-elle en levant la tête pour lui faire face.  
-Et je le fais pour moi aussi, répliqua-t-il en la regardant, déterminé.

Elle se figea. Que venait-il de lui dire ?  
La Terre lui sembla s'être arrêtée pour eux deux.  
-Co… co…  
-Je… J'ai bien réfléchi tout à l'heure… C'est vrai que je t'ai demandé ta main pour le bien-être de l'enfant… mais tu avais raison… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à notre avenir, à nous… J'admets que nous avons une relation bien particulière et elle me plaît bien… Cependant, nous ne pouvons plus vivre comme ça, enfant ou pas… Alors je te le redemande : Hinata, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle lui sauta au cou.  
Il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Je suppose que c'est ta réponse et qu'elle est positive !  
-Oui, souffla-t-elle au creux de son cou.  
Elle glissa ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme et vint l'embrasser tendrement.  
-Je crois que j'ai un peu de temps avant de partir à ma mission.  
-Tu ne peux pas être en retard ou même ne pas y aller ?  
-Tu veux qu'Oba-chan me tue ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le lit.  
-Non, mais j'ai envie que tu sois à moi toute seule, aujourd'hui… Je suis tellement heureuse…  
-Comment peux-tu être heureuse avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il tristement.  
-Parce que je suis avec toi, tout simplement, dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et répondit à ses baisers avec passion.  
-Je te veux pour moi toute seule, dit-elle sans se détacher de lui.  
-Si tu continues comme ça, on va tomber tous les deux !  
-Mais tu me protégeras, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Tu es assez grande pour le faire toi-même…  
-Tu es méchant avec moi, dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis comme ça…  
-… c'est à prendre ou à laisser, continua-t-elle, amusée.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea près d'Hinata.  
Elle se releva en le lâchant et vint à califourchon sur lui.  
-Tu comptes rester passif tout le reste de la soirée…  
-Je n'attends que toi.  
Elle l'embrassa et entreprit de le déshabiller.  
-On va profiter que ton père ne soit pas là pour s'amuser tous les deux, dit-il en souriant de plus belle.  
-C'est la meilleure des occasions, dit-elle en rigolant.  
Elle massa le ventre du jeune homme alors qu'il entreprenait de retirer son haut.

Quand elle fut à moitié nue devant lui, il passa le doigt sur sa cicatrice.  
-Tu y penses encore ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Pas de la même manière… et puis, je me suis un peu racheté devant mes élèves avec Yuki… et pour toi, je…  
Il posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa lentement.  
-Ce n'est pas un rachat, dit Hinata en posa sa main sur celle de l'homme. C'est un espoir pour nous deux.  
-Un espoir…. murmura-t-il.  
-Je veux tellement que nous soyons des êtres tout à fait normaux, vivant une vie normale.  
-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.  
-Je veux que ce soit possible… que nous formions un couple heureux avec nos enfants… une panoplie de petits shinobis, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Pauvre village, dit-il en se levant pour l'embrasser. Arrêtons de perdre du temps à discuter, passons aux choses plus sérieuses, continua-t-il en déboutonnant le pantalon d'Hinata.  
-Surtout que tu ne me regarderas plus dans quelques mois.  
-Hum… pourquoi ?  
-Dans deux ou trois mois, j'aurai un énorme ventre, tu ne me trouveras plus attirante… et tu m'abandonneras pour une autre fille plus pulpeuse et plus jolie que moi, dit-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer.  
-Ne dit pas de bêtises, Hinata. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et je n'ai jamais regardé une autre fille que toi, alors tu crois que marié, je le ferai ?  
-Et cette fille que tu lorgnais la dernière fois au restaurant ?  
-Mais c'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il. J'ai fait ça parce que ce type te monopolisait… en passant je vais lui faire sa fête la prochaine fois que je le vois !  
-Tu es jaloux ?  
-Non pas du tout, dit-il en tournant sa tête sur le côté.  
-Monsieur est jaloux ! plaisanta Hinata.  
-Ce n'est pas amusant, dit-il en boudant.  
-Notre couple est tellement différent de celui d'il y a deux ans…  
-Comment ?  
-Il y a deux ans, tu m'as posé tes conditions et nous ne les avons presque jamais suivies.  
-Il m'était impossible de les suivre, tu le sais très bien. Et puis tu arrives très bien à me manipuler quand ça t'arrange.  
-Oui, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Et je vais, de ce pas, profiter de toi.  
-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? demanda-t-il en la poussant sur le dos.  
Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà pris toute la place du lit.  
-Ton lit est trop petit, dit-il, manquant de tomber.  
-C'est normal, c'est un lit à une place.  
-Il faudrait que tu changes de lit si tu veux que je vienne te voir.  
-Non ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en glissant ses mains autour du cou de son amant.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne compte pas vivre ici… Chez moi, c'est chez toi…  
-Tu dis toujours la même chose quand on parle de ton chez toi.  
-Parce que c'est ainsi.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent et lentement leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Elle se mit à lui caresser la nuque et il lui retira les derniers remparts qui lui cachaient ce magnifique corps.  
Poitrine contre poitrine, ils s'embrasèrent jusqu'à l'embrassement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de chercher un réveil. Quand il en trouva un, il remarqua qu'il était en retard.  
Il se leva mais elle le retenait.  
-Hinata, il faut que je parte. Je suis déjà en retard.  
-J'aurai dû cacher ce réveil, dit-elle boudeuse.  
-Il faut que je parte travailler… mais je te retrouve après ma mission, au bureau de l'Hokage.

Elle le lâcha à contre cœur.  
Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il regarda un instant la jeune femme endormie.  
Il s'avança vers elle, se pencha.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle le vit partir sans un bruit.  
….


	16. Chapitre16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez- vous ?

Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte, mais ça ne va pas tarder, lol.

Je vous demande pardon pour ce long retard mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes chez moi notamment avec mon mémoire… hum… je pense que j'ai dû dire la même chose il y a un an, non ? Lol. Mais bon, c'est année n'est pas mon année (qui a dit que l'année du chien était une bonne année ?)

Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder avec mes prob car je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout, lol.

A part ça, vous avez du vous rendre compte que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews pour ce chapitre. Ben, la simple raison c'est que je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je file en vitesse. En fait, je me suis dit que vous voulez au moins la suite (et bien tôt la fin) de cette fic. Surtout que j'ai eu un petit message de Tinton- chéri (désolée si tu as une copine, lol. Je suis d'humeur à chérir tout le monde puisque personne ne me chérit pas, mdr !) et je me suis dite qu'il faudrait que je poste ce chapitre corrigé des petites papounes de mon imouto adorée (je suis aussi d'humeur à inventer des mots, gomen !) Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre d'_Amant_, en espérant que je pourrais poster un autre chapitre dimanche. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera _Amants_ ou _Choix_. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Je vais vous laisser avec une dernière consigne. Le poème en italique est sorti de la petite tête de Dark- Lee. Je voulais lui redemander l'autorisation de le mettre mais, il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec mon ordi donc impossible de communiquer. Malgré tout je le garde mon texte tel qu'il est, je le trouve plus beau avec ce magnifique poème. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Darkounet. Sinon je vais quand même donner le nom de ce poème : _Une nouvelle vie_ (vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne veux pas le retirer). Si j'ai l'autorisation, je posterai la prochaine fois le poème entièrement, bien sûr avec la permission de Dark, sinon il faudra le lui demander personnel (ne vous inquiétait pas, il ne mort pas, lol). Voilà, j'ai fait un paragraphe de pub pour Dark afin dem'excuser, mdr !

Sinon, je remercie les 13 revieweurs que je n'ai pas répondu surtout que chaque review est un pur plaisir àles lire. Et je souhaite aussi la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux : **Sandariel** (t'inquiète elle ne souffrira pas longtemps jusque que 4 chapitres, lol… moi sadic ?), **Vannah** (merci pour ta 1ère review), **Koma **( contente de te voir sur FFN et t'inquiète, je ne délaisse pas le forum, lol) et **Nimrodel de la Lorien** (génial ton speudo, lol, et merci pour cette longue review, j'ai trouvé une rival, mdr)

Et merci les habitués : **ma petit Imouto** **adorée **(oui je vais bien, juste grippé, c'est l'hiver chez moi et j'adore tes modes hystériques, lol), **momiji64** (merci pour tout) **Tinton- chéri** (désolée- bis pour la copine, lol et oui devient romantique, tu vas voir les filles te couront après, lol), **mahiro** (c'est vrai que c'était trop joyeux, lol attend la fic n'est pas encore fini, mdr !), **Lodret** (t'inquiète les larmes c'est pour la prochaine fois, lol), **Yue- kun- adoré** (et oui c'est beau tout ça !) **Ototo- adoré** (merci pour ta review, je l'adore), **Vathany** (j'ai eu peur au début, mdr ! mais merci. _Choix_ c'est pour bien tôt, je te le promets) **Popine** (et oui, enfin ensemble et pour de bon et non je ne fais pas de mauvais coup, lol)

Voilà, j'ai répondu aux reviews sans vraiment les répondre… vraiment moi et ma grande gue… euh... pardon bouche, lol.  
Voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira.  
Naruto ne m'appartient pas…. malheureusement….  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 16**

_Je veux vous protéger. __  
__Toi, fruit de mes entrailles __  
__Toi, femme qui me complète __  
__Je veux vous protéger infiniment._

** Dark Lee**

Lorsque la mission fut terminée, il alla directement chez lui pour se nettoyer et changer ses vêtements.  
Propre, il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'administration, cherchant sa compagne. Ne la trouvant nul part, il alla voir à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Le dernier lieu qu'il avait en tête était le bureau de l'Hokage.

Il ne se trompait pas. Hinata était là, à discuter avec Tsunade.  
Lorsque les deux femmes le virent, elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et lui sourirent.  
-Je suis bien contente de te voir, dit Tsunade en se levant. J'avais des doutes sur ta venue.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Avec ton caractère de cochon, tu ne serais même pas venu voir ton fils !  
-Mon fils ?  
-Hum ? Hinata ne te l'a pas dit ? demanda Tsunade en se retournant vers la jeune brune.  
-Euh… fit Hinata en rougissant. Je… nous avons discuté et… et… euh… j'ai oublié…  
-Je… je vais avoir un fils ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à ce que venaient de dire les deux femmes.  
-Il est déjà sur son nuage, dit l'Hokage en souriant.  
-Oba- chan, dit-il en prenant les mains de son supérieur, montre-moi mon fils !  
-Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je pourrais te montrer l'enfer ! dit Tsunade avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Je vais avoir un fils, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.  
Tsunade soupira et le dirigea vers l'hôpital, accompagnée de la future maman.  
-Elle va utiliser un jutsu pour qu'on le voit ? demanda-t-il curieux à Hinata.  
-Non, répondit la jeune femme. C'est grâce à une machine que nous pourrons le voir.  
-Je comprends, dit-il en souriant.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra doucement.

Hinata le regarda attentivement.  
C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments en plein jour.  
Ou du moins, la dernière fois qu'il le fit, cela s'est fini tragiquement.

Elle posa son autre main sur son bras.  
Il la regarda et lui sourit.  
Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
Elle était heureuse.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce jour.  
Le visage illuminé de cet homme devant les images de son fils restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. 

Il passa la main sur l'écran, tout émerveillé.

Soudain, il se retourna vers la nouvelle maman et son sourire redoubla.  
Elle lui prit la main et le posa sur son ventre où était étalée une crème gélatineuse.  
Il fit une grimace  
-C'est glacé ce truc !  
Elle éclata de rire.  
Il se penchant vers elle et l'embrassa.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tsunade vit le jeune homme poser son front contre celui de la jeune femme.  
-Alors, tu t'es lassé de ton fils ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Pas du tout, répondit-il en se relevant. Il faut bien que je remercie la maman.  
-En fait, dit Tsunade en tendant un bout de tissu pour qu'Hinata puisse essuyer son ventre, il faudra l'annoncer à la famille Hyuga cette naissance.  
-Oui, répondit sereinement Hinata. J'attends l'arrivée de Père pour lui en faire part.  
-Je pense qu'il ne sera pas contre notre union puisqu'il a accepté que je fréquente sa fille.  
-Oui, mais le conseil ne sera pas de son avis, dit Hinata en baissant les yeux.  
-C'est tout le problème… dit Tsunade. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ferai pression de mon côté.  
-Merci Hokage- sama, dit respectueusement Hinata.  
-Voilà ! Je pense que vous êtes satisfaits tous les deux avec ces images ! Hinata, tu viendras me voir tous les mois pour une écographie, voir l'évolution de ce petit homme.  
-Je pourrais être là ?  
-Si les missions ne te l'empêchent pas, dit Tsunade tout sourire.  
-Je sens qu'elle va me mettre une mission ce jour là ! grogna-t-il. Comme si les missions de nuit ne suffisaient pas….  
-Pas de remarque. Tu n'avais qu'à rester un cancre, répliqua Tsunade en colère, puis elle se reprit. Et n'oublie pas que tu seras obligé de prendre à tes côtés le petit Yuki.  
-Oui, oui, dit-il, découragé.  
-Et bien, tu ne veux plus prendre sa tutelle ?  
-Non, c'est pas ça, mais je sens que je vais être épuisé avec les missions et la formation de ce gamin.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.  
-Mais je ne pourrais plus voir Hinata comme maintenant, dit-il en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. C'est un crime de faire ça !  
-Arrête de faire le pitre. Prépare-toi à affronter le clan Hyuga.  
-Oui, dit-il plus calmement. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais aller dormir.

Il prit la main d'Hinata et alla vers la porte.  
Il salua Tsunade.  
Elle l'interpella.  
Il se retourna.  
Il vit un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de l'Hokage.  
-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux.  
-Merci Hokage- sama, dit Hinata, heureuse.  
-Eh Oba- chan… tu feras une parfaite grand-mère pour le p'tit, dit-il en montrant toutes ses dents.

Voyant la fureur de la femme, il prit la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda le réveil. 

16h46

Il se retourna et vit l'héritière Hyuga endormie à ses côtés.  
Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et sourit.

Ce geste tendre la réveilla.  
Elle tourna le visage vers lui.  
Elle lui sourit.

-Tu as dormi avec ta main sur mon ventre, dit-elle.  
-Sûrement, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Instinctivement, j'ai dû le faire… Un fils… je vais être papa…  
-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de voir ce visage…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous sommes tellement différents de ce que nous étions au début… dit-elle en se collant à lui. Cet enfant est toute ma vie… tout comme toi.  
-Hinata, je veux vous protéger toi et cet enfant… ce fils qui viendra nous rejoindre ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit à nos côtés… quand il sera assez grand pour tenir un kunai, je lui apprendrais des techniques qui te feront rougir.  
-Non ! dit-elle amusé. Il ne doit pas être aussi pervers que son papa. Il faut que ce soit un gentil garçon qui veillera sur sa mère tous les jours et il deviendra par la suite un très grand ninja. Il sera toute notre fierté.  
-Oui, toute notre fierté… notre vengeance sur le mépris des autres. Notre avenir.  
-Un avenir qu'on attendait sans plus y croire. Un avenir pour nous… un avenir à trois.

Elle se serra plus contre lui.  
Il lui caressa le dos et sa main parcoura tout le long de son corps.  
Elle releva sa jambe, tout le long de la hanche de cet homme, la rapprochant plus à lui.

-Hinata ?  
-Oui ? dit-elle en levant la tête pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.  
-La dernière fois, tu disais que nous n'avions jamais suivi mes conditions.  
-Oui.  
-Tu as tort car nous les avons suivies à la lettre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-_Je veux ton corps et rien que ton corps. Tu m'appartiens et tu restes avec moi._  
-Je t'ai toujours appartenu, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas…  
-Je ne le savais pas, dit-il avec un mauvais sourire.  
-Baka ! répliqua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et puis… pour le début de ta condition… tu as toujours eu mon corps. Je me suis donnée corps et âme à toi. Alors ces conditions sont caduques.  
-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas avoir tort.  
-Je sais, dit-elle malicieusement. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien t'embêter.

Il l'embrassa. Elle y répondit.  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.  
Leurs langues se cherchèrent.  
Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent.  
Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour reprendre leur respiration.

Ils se regardèrent intensément et recommencèrent leur petit jeu tout en parcourant de leurs lèvres le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à l'extase.

* * *

La mission avait été plus longue que d'habitude, mais elle s'était passée correctement.  
Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver sa future femme.  
Bien que cela l'aurait dérangé, il y avait bien longtemps, d'appeler Hinata sa 'femme', cela ne le gênait plus maintenant. Bien au contraire. Dès qu'il y pensait, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Ses hommes lui en avaient fait la remarque. Pour seule réponse, il leur avait demandé de patienter car bientôt il aurait une nouvelle à leur annoncer. 

Il avait déposé le compte-rendu de la mission, sans pour autant trouver Tsunade. Il fit un tour à l'infirmerie et prit la direction de la sortie afin de retrouver Hinata.

Mais on l'interpella.  
Il se retourna et fit face à Hiashi Hyuga.  
Celui-ci s'avança vers lui. Il semblait perturbé.

-Bonjour, Hiashi- sama, dit-il, respectueusement.  
-Je suis bien heureux de te voir, dit Hiashi un peu soulagé.  
-…  
-Viens, suis-moi, continua le chef du clan Hyuga, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Sans un mot, il le suivit, mais il commença à s'interroger lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'hôpital.  
-Où comptez-vous m'emmener ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
-J'ai besoin de toi, dit Hiashi en se retournant vers lui. Il est préférable que ce soit toi qui sois à ses côtés.  
-Pardon ?  
-Viens.

Hiashi reprit sa marche rapidement et entra dans l'hôpital. Il le suivit bien que sentant que quelque chose allait arriver…  
Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive…  
Quelque chose de néfaste…  
Quelque chose de tragique…

_Espérant la protéger sans faiblir. __  
__Espérant son bonheur infinie. __  
__Espérant son amour enfantine. __  
__Je regarde cette nouvelle vie qui grandit._

** Dark Lee**


	17. Chapitre17

Coucou Minna- sama !

Et oui comme promis, je vous poste la suite de _Amants_. J'espère que ça fera des heureux. Comme la dernière fois, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je m'en excuse. J'essaiera de faire mieux la prochaine fois.  
Aller je speed là !  
_Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas… pas assez douée pour faire une telle histoire, lol.  
Avant de vous laissez, je précise que les parties en italique sont les souvenirs des personnages (il faut relire le milieu du chapitre pour voir à quoi il fait référence… quoique c'est inutile, lol)  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre17**

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Les yeux dans le vide, il s'était assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il était effondré.  
Il venait de perdre son présent.  
Il venait de perdre son futur.  
Le passé revenait de refaire surface.  
Le passé…  
Le malheur…  
La peur…  
La peur d'être seul…  
… à nouveau.

Tsunade s'approcha de lui.  
-Il faut que tu sois courageux…  
-Le sait-elle ?  
La « jeune » femme soupira.  
-A peine était-elle arrivée aux urgences que j'étais obligée de lui donner un sédatif.  
-Mais elle s'est réveillée, après… n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ou… oui…  
Elle baissa la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux.  
-… mais elle s'est mise à crier… Il fallait la calmer…  
-Très bien, dit-il en se levant. Il est préférable que je lui annonce moi-même ce…  
-Je suis désolée, dit l'Hokage, impuissante. Je suis désolée de t'imposer cette charge… mais elle refusera de nous écouter.  
Il se tourna vers Tsunade et Hiashi d'un regard noir.  
-Dès que j'aurai son nom, je peux vous assurer que c'est un homme mort.  
Il se retourna pour partir, alors que les deux personnes durent reculer d'un pas de peur de l'offenser. L'énergie qui l'entourait était mauvais signe.  
-Hiashi- kun.  
-Oui ?  
-Il est préférable que vous préveniez votre clan d'un futur massacre… parce qu'elle va tout lui raconter… tout ce que nous ne savons pas encore… et je ne ressens rien de bon…  
-Je vais faire mon enquête… Neji va sûrement m'aider.  
-Faites vite avant qu'elle ne se réveille.  
-Très bien.  
L'homme au kimono quitta l'hôpital…

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre aux murs blancs, il vit la jeune femme allongée sur un lit.

… _Une jeune femme brune étendue dans un lit…_  
… _Un drap blanc recouvrait partiellement son corps…_  
… _Il pouvait apercevoir ainsi des bandes blanches recouvrirent sa poitrine ainsi que son cou…_

Il posa sa main sur son front.  
Il avait mal à la tête.

Il s'avança péniblement vers le lit et prit place sur la chaise placée tout près.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi alors qu'ils étaient heureux une nouvelle fois ?  
Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur eux ?  
Ils n'avaient pas demandé tous ces malheurs.  
Aki, Haru, Natsu, Fuuyu et maintenant la chair de sa chair.

Il prit la main d'Hinata et la serra doucement.  
Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.  
Elle avait suffisamment souffert par sa faute.  
Maintenant, elle était blessée dans sa propre chair.

Il leva les yeux vers son cou et distingua une fine ligne blanche

-Je suis désolé, Hinata, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé.  
Les larmes glissèrent silencieusement de ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Une main froide se posa sur sa joue.  
Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Hinata… Tu es réveillée ?  
-Oui, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Où suis-je ?  
-A… à l'hôpital…  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
-Tu… tu ne te souviens pas de ton admission ?  
-Admission ? … Si… je venais de me battre, dit-elle dans le vague, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Les membres du conseil du clan voulaient voir mes progrès…. Et…et…  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce combat ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait pour s'asseoir sur le lit.  
-Je… je ne pouvais pas dire non… dit-elle en le regardant. Il est de coutume de le faire chez moi…  
-Je comprends, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit. Alors que s'est-il passé, après ?

Elle baissa les yeux, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé.  
-Le conseil voulait que Neji- nii- san m'affronte, mais il a refusé de me faire du mal. Il… il sait, dit-elle en souriant et en posant sa main sur le ventre, à son grand regret.  
-Je vois… dit-il un peu attristé par son geste. Alors il a refusé. Qui ont-ils choisi ?  
-Heu… fit-elle en fermant les yeux. Celui qui se prétend être mon fiancé… un Hyûga prétentieux…  
-Un Hyûga, répéta-t-il. Fiancé ?  
-Oui, le conseil veut que nous soyons unis mais Père a refusé sous prétexte qu'il était trop faible par rapport à moi. Alors, pour lui, ce combat était la seule manière de lui faire dire le contraire… et on s'est battu…

Soudain le visage d'Hinata s'obscurcit puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
-Il… il a souri… il sait pour notre bébé… comment le sait-il…notre bébé…. Notre bébé… sa main… sa main pleine de chakra…  
Elle s'agita au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme. Elle voulait absolument retirer son drap. Elle se débattit, n'arrivant à pas à s'en échapper.  
-Cette main… cette main…. cria-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Que t'a fait cette main ? demanda-t-il en essayant de la calmer.  
Elle réussit à lever le drap en regardant ses jambes.  
-Du sang… du sang, continua-t-elle à crier. Du sang…  
Elle essaya de retirer quelque chose sur ses jambes jusqu'à s'en faire mal.  
-Arrête-toi, Hinata, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Arrête de crier… Hinata…  
-Non… non… ne me touche pas… non pas… pas…  
-Hinata ! cria-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules. Regarde-moi ! C'est moi !

Tremblante, elle le regarda effrayée…  
Elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Les larmes lui coulèrent, abondement, sur les joues.

-Elle m'a touchée…  
-Où ?  
-Mon… mon…

D'une main vacillante, elle toucha son ventre.  
-Mon… mon bébé… notre bébé…  
-Hinata, dit-il à mi-voix.  
-Comment…. Notre fils… comment va-il ? demanda-t-elle implorante.  
-Hinata…  
-Comment va- -il… s'il te plait… il va bien ?  
-Hinata… Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…  
-S'il te plait… non, dit-elle suppliante alors que ses larmes redoublèrent. Non…  
-Ce sang… tu as fait une fausse couche…  
-Non… dit-elle en secouant la tête. Non… pas notre avenir… s'il te plait…

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes.  
Tout son corps tremblait.  
Il la prit dans ses bras.  
Il la serra contre lui fermement.  
Elle se mit à crier.  
Un cri du désespoir.  
…

* * *

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hiashi en s'avançant vers l'Hokage.  
-Elle n'a pas cessé de crier. Je pense qu'elle n'a plus de voix.  
-Vous croyez que ses cordes vocales ont lâché ?  
-Ca il faut que je l'examine… mais pour cela il faut que je rentre dans cette pièce, dit-elle en désignant la porte près d'elle.  
-Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ?  
-Faites-le si vous le voulez, moi je tiens encore à ma vie !  
-Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Un anbu a voulu voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre, il a failli ne plus avoir de tête sur ses épaules… Il est de très mauvaise humeur et je ne doute pas qu'il connaisse l'identité de celui qui a fait ça… Et vous, vous avez des indices.  
-Oui et non, dit-il en regardant l'Hokage avec crainte. Je sais qui est le coupable mais je ne sais pas où il se cache.  
-Et ?  
-Le conseil ne veut en aucun cas intervenir.  
-Et vous n'avez aucun poids auprès d'eux ?  
Il soupira.  
-Ils diront qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était enceinte et l'affaire sera conclue.  
-Comment ça ils ne le savaient pas ? cria Tsunade. Le coup qui a été porté était très précis. De plus, avec votre Byakugan, vous pouvez parfaitement voir où se trouvait ce fœtus. Et placer votre chakra à ce niveau !  
-Je le sais parfaitement.  
-De plus…  
-Quoi ? demanda Hiashi, inquiet par ce qu'elle risquait d'annoncer.  
-De plus… Le fœtus n'était pas la seule cible…  
-Que… que voulez- vous dire ?

Il y eu un silence pesant.

-Tout simplement qu'on a essayé d'éliminer l'héritière du clan Hyûga, dit une voix près d'eux.  
-Na… Na… ne pouvait que dire Tsunade, prenant peur, voyant l'homme près d'elle.  
-Mais qui voudrait faire ça ? s'écria Hiashi, mais il recula lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges du jeune homme.  
-Evitez de crier dans le couloir, Hiashi- sama, dit-il assez respectueusement malgré son regard sévère. Vous risqueriez de la réveiller… Elle a besoin de calme, en ce moment.  
-Que veux-tu dire par le fait de…  
-Tout simplement qu'Hinata gêne… en plus de notre relation…  
-Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle supposition ?  
-Ils pensaient en avoir fini avec elle, alors ils lui ont dit… mais Neji est arrivé à temps.  
-Il faudra surveiller sa chambre, dit Tsunade en reprenant un peu de constance.  
-C'est inutile, répliqua-t-il froidement. Ils n'auront pas le temps…  
Et il disparut.

Tsunade et Hiashi regarda le lieu où il se trouvait il y a quelques secondes puis s'observèrent.  
-Il faut aller au manoir, dit-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.  
-Attendez !  
-Hum ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
-Laissez-le faire !  
-Comment ?  
-Allez plutôt ausculter Hinata et trouvez-moi une mission pour maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?  
-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris !  
-Vous risquez de ne plus avoir de clan et vous voulez une mission !  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le clan, mais plutôt pour certains membres, dit-il en souriant sinistrement.  
-Vous aviez prévu ce qui allait ce passer ?  
-Non, mais j'attendais le bon moment pour faire sauter certaines têtes trop gênantes dans le conseil des Anciens.  
-Vous… vous voulez faire une sorte de coup d'Etat dans votre clan !  
-Vous pouvez appeler cela comme vous le voulez, mais je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur le clan et la seule façon était d'éliminer des têtes… Et il va s'en charger…  
-Et vous y pensez aux conséquences, à sa carrière… Fou furieux comme il est, en ce moment, il risque de s'attaquer à tout le clan.  
-Il ne le fera pas. En tant qu'Hokage vous devez savoir mieux que moi qu'il reste assez lucide même dans la colère… Vous me décevez, Tsunade- sama… Ne pas avoir confiance en un de des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha…

Tsunade le regarda puis sourit.  
Elle croisa les bras et le fixa avec défi.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que le grand Hiashi Hyûga s'intéresserait à un démon !  
-Il vaut mieux que je veille sur l'avenir de mon héritière, vous ne pensez pas, répliqua Hiashi en prenant la même attitude que son supérieur. Alors vous me la donnez, cette mission ?  
-Vous pouvez rester à l'hôpital et éviter de vous faire remarquer. Je vous trouverai une excuse bidon tout à l'heure… enfin… à une condition.  
-Laquelle ? demanda Hiashi sur ses gardes.  
-Je veux qu'il reste avec Hinata…  
-C'est le cas !  
-Ne me coupez pas Hiashi- kun. Que tous les deux restent ensembles et unis.  
-Par le mariage, je suppose.  
-Oui.  
-Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, Hinata se déclarerait auprès de lui, comme le font toutes les filles de son âge, et qu'il accepterait… j'étais sûr qu'il accepterait… alors j'ai fait ma petite enquête… Je savais de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il est venu me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il sortait avec ma fille. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas cru aux informations qu'on m'a données mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ferait un très bon gendre. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté cette relation… sinon j'aurai tout fait pour qu'Hinata reste à la maison.  
-Je comprends… mais j'ai un peu peur que le massacre…  
-Il ne touchera qu'un seul d'entre nous… celui qui a fait du mal à Hinata… et peut-être ses complices.  
-Et qui est cet homme ?  
-Un homme prétentieux que je comptais éliminer. Il voulait la main de ma fille que j'ai, bien sûr, refusée.  
-Savait-il qu'ils étaient ensemble ?  
-D'après les dires de mon futur gendre, oui, dit Hiashi en souriant aux mots 'futur gendre'.  
-Donc ils se sont rencontrés… Je suppose que cela s'est mal fini ?  
-Oui… notre cher prétentieux s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital pour fracture de la trachée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais il a eu très mal. Maintenant, il demande vengeance… mais il s'est attaqué à plus fort que lui.  
-Savez-vous que s'il le tue, il aura des problèmes ?  
-Nous verrons tout cela plus tard. Entre temps, Hinata a besoin de soins et s'il la voit en piteux état, c'est nous qui aurons des ennuis…  
-Vous avez raison… Pensez à lui trouver une défense… une bonne défense.  
-J'y penserai…  
...


	18. Chapitre18

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je reviens tous les dimanches… enfin pour le moment, car je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir…  
Avant de passer au chapitre, je répondu aux reviews anonymes :

**mi-chan** : Et oui, je suis de retour… enfin pour l'instant ! Ne t'inquiète, tu as tout à fait raison à leur sujet, lol. Oui, c'est une fic assez triste pour ces deux personnages, mais comme disait une actrice de Drama (série TV japonaise) "dans une histoire sentimentale, il y a des moments difficiles mais elle finit toujours par un happy end". Donc, il faut espérer, non ? lol. Voila ! Bisous.

**Lodret** : Et oui, j'ai été assez prise en ce moment, en plus de la fatigue. Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre. Tu vois loin, dit donc… le mariage… aller je vais te l'avouer : c'est en option… qui sait ce que nous réserve mon petit cerceau détraqué, lol. Voilà, la suite de l'histoire. Bisous

Voilà, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir. Surtout qu'en ce moment, elles sont très appréciables…  
Voilà la suite de _Amants_.  
Les personnages de _Naruto _ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Kishimoto- sensei

Bisous  
Ln

**Chapitre 18**

-Hinata, est-ce que tu peux marcher ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ! cria Tsunade, voyant son protégé entrer brusquement dans la chambre.  
-Je la ramène chez moi, dit-il froidement sans aucun regard.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je la ramène chez moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il s'avança vers le lit et regarda la jeune femme à moitié endormie.  
-Que lui as-tu fait ?  
-Je lui ai donné un calmant, elle vient de se réveiller. Elle s'est réveillée juste après que tu sois partie et elle s'est remise à crier. J'étais obligée…  
-Bien…

Il posa sa main sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit, les larmes tombèrent silencieusement.  
Il les essuya. Il ne put lui donner un sourire.  
Il l'enveloppa dans le drap blanc et la prit dans ses bras.

-Attends ! Tu ne peux pas l'emmener comme ça ?  
-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force Tsunade… j'en ai suffisamment fait comme ça…  
-Justement ! Je ne sais même pas dans quelle situation tu t'es mis. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser prendre l'héritière Hyûga comme ça.  
-Et tu comptes utiliser le conseil… ceux qui ont voulu sa mort…  
-Euh…  
-N'essaie pas de la ramener ici… je pourrais très mal réagir… surtout après ce qui vient de ce passer.  
-Je comprends, dit Tsunade en baissant les yeux. Mais malgré tout elle a besoin de soins…  
-Pour ses cris et ses pleurs… Elle n'a pas besoin de tes médicaments… ni d'aucun médicament… Elle restera avec moi.  
-Je suppose que même avec moi, tu…  
-Oui, dit-il en passant près d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Un petit conseil… Tu ferais mieux d'aller chez les Hyûga, sinon il va y avoir plusieurs morts dans quelques heures….

Ce fut sans un bruit qu'il disparut. Elle ne sut jamais s'il était parti ou s'il était toujours présent. Elle fut obligée de se retourner et scruter tous les coins de la chambre pour avoir confirmation.  
Il était bel et bien parti...

* * *

Il l'installa dans le lit et la recouvrit avec de chaudes couvertures.  
Il la regarda attentivement, alors qu'elle détournait les yeux.  
-Hinata… commença-t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Hinata, tu vas rester ici… Tu es d'accord ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, les yeux toujours sur le côté.  
Il soupira. Il s'assit près d'elle et se passa la main sur le visage comme fatigué.

-Tu m'en veux ?  
-…  
-Tu m'en veux d'avoir touché aux membres de ta famille ?  
Silencieusement, elle secoua la tête négativement. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.  
-Tu m'en veux de t'avoir emmenée ici ?  
Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.  
-Alors pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ?  
-Ne… ne m'abandonne pas… dit-elle doucement.  
-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Hinata.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais…

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

* * *

On frappa à la porte.  
Il se leva doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fit face à Tsunade et à Hiashi.  
-Si c'est pour récupérer Hinata, vous pouvez partir, dit-il sévèrement aux deux invités.  
-Nous le savons parfaitement, répliqua Hiashi. De toute manière, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle reste ici.  
-Si nous sommes venus, c'est pour parler avec toi, dit Tsunade. Pouvons-nous entrer ?  
Il s'effaça derrière la porte, leur laissant suffisamment de place pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Lorsque les deux invités entrèrent dans le salon, Tsunade regarda attentivement une des portes fermées.  
-C'est à moi que tu veux parler, n'est-ce pas, Tsunade ?  
-J'aimerais la voir, aussi, dit-elle en regardant son protégé.  
-Une seule personne peut entrer dans cette pièce, dit-il sur un ton froid, et ce n'est pas toi.  
Tsunade le regarda attentivement puis se détourna pour s'installer près de Hiashi.

Il disparut pour revenir avec trois tasses fumantes d'un café bien noir.  
-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?  
-Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce que sont devenues tes victimes ?  
-Quelles victimes ?  
-Ceux qui ont subi ta colère au clan Hyûga…  
-Je n'ai que faire d'eux…  
-Tu as traversé tout le manoir, cherchant celui qui a blessé Hinata…  
-Qui a tué mon fils et tenté d'assassiner ma femme, rectifia-t-il.  
Tsunade soupira puis reprit la parole.  
-Bon… sur ton passage, tu as croisé une vingtaine de personnes et tu as tenté de tuer dix d'entre eux… Parmi ces dix personnes, sept sont décédées…  
-Et tu veux m'arrêter ?  
-Et bien ce sera assez dur de t'arrêter puisqu'il n'y a que Hiashi- kun et moi-même à savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, du moins nous pouvons l'imaginer. Pour ce qui est des trois survivants, nous sommes obligés d'attendre qu'ils sortent du coma, s'ils y en sortent. Pour ceux que tu n'as fait que croiser, ils n'ont qu'un vague souvenir d'une masse rouge-orange.  
-C'était mon chakra, dit-il doucement. Mais si tu veux m'arrêter, fais-le !  
-C'est pas vrai, soupira Tsunade en se frappant le front.  
-Pourquoi doit-on t'arrêter puisque tu étais avec moi au moment des faits ? demanda Hiashi, en souriant froidement.  
-Comment ? dit subitement l'intéressé.  
-Hum… fit Tsunade en grimaçant. Hiashi- kun vient de dire qu'il est ton alibi.  
-Ah ! dit-il étonné. Et en quelle honneur ?  
-Je crois que le compagnon de ma fille héritière est innocent, continua Hiashi. De plus, tu m'as débarrassé de certaines personnes non désirées.  
-Ah ! dit-il toujours étonné. Vous voulez dire que j'ai fait le sale travail pour vous ?  
-Oui, dit franchement Hiashi. Mais il reste les trois survivants, je n'aurai pas de mal à les discréditer…  
-Je vois… dit-il en réfléchissant. Donc, vous êtes venus pour me dire que je suis tiré d'affaire…  
-Oui, répondit Tsunade.  
-Très bien, faites ce que bon vous semble, dit-il en se levant. Mais il n'y a rien en retour de ma part… et Hinata restera ici, que cela plaise ou non.  
-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est préférable qu'elle reste ici… dit Hiashi.  
-Mais il faudra qu'elle rentre chez elle quand elle ira mieux, coupa Tsunade.  
-Chez elle, c'est ici, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
-Tu es vraiment une tête de mule.  
Il la regarda attentivement puis son regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée. Tsunade soupira une nouvelle fois.  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris, on s'en va.

Tsunade et Hiashi quittèrent l'appartement alors qu'il les observa par la fenêtre du salon.

Il tourna son attention vers la porte de sa chambre.  
Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?  
Son avenir avait été anéanti en quelques secondes.

Il n'avait plus d'enfant… plus de fils…  
Et la femme qu'il désirait le plus au monde restait attachée à son passé…  
A cette journée…

Il alla vers la chambre et entrouvrit la porte.  
Il pouvait entendre des sanglots.  
Que pouvait-il faire pour la consoler ?  
Il n'en savait rien…

Il soupira et referma la porte.  
Il quitta la maison.

* * *

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer pour la deuxième fois.  
Il était parti…

Les larmes continuèrent à couler sur son visage.

Elle s'en voulait tellement.  
Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.  
De ne pas être capable de protéger son amour pour cet homme.  
De ne pas être capable de protéger son enfant.  
D'être faible…

Tout était de sa faute si ses rêves ne se réalisaient pas.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû combattre comme le voulait les ancêtres.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre la tête.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre son enfant.  
Tout était entièrement de sa faute.

Comment pourrait-elle se faire pardonner face à cet homme ?  
Maintenant tout avenir lui était interdit.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit les larmes lui coulant toujours sur le visage.

…

* * *

Il rentra chez lui, assez tard dans la soirée.  
Tout l'appartement était dans le noir.

Il ne sentit aucune présence.  
Affolé, il accoura vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Il découvrit une silhouette devant la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit qui pouvait être cette personne.  
Un léger vent glacial entra dans la pièce.

-Tu ferais mieux de fermer la fenêtre… Tu vas attraper froid.  
Elle ne bougea pas de sa place, regardant à l'extérieur.  
-Hinata, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Tu te sens mieux ?  
Elle tourna la tête, le sentant se rapprocher d'elle.  
-Je suis désolé, c'est une question bête…, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre… pardon…  
-C'est ma faute, dit-elle doucement.  
-Comment ?  
-Tout est de ma faute, continua-t-elle, les larmes glissant légèrement sur ses joues.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Tout est de ma faute…  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hinata.  
-Est-ce que j'ai tout perdu ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Est-ce que je t'ai perdu aussi ?  
-Tu n'as rien perdu. Je te jure que tu n'as rien perdu, dit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Tu ne perdras jamais rien, tant que tu resteras à mes côtés… Je te jure qu'ils le payeront… Non… Il le payera… Il payera pour tout le mal qu'il a fait…  
-Mais c'est moi qui ai accepté ce duel… C'est ma faute… J'ai perdu ce qui nous reliait. C'est ma faute…  
Il se détacha d'elle pour pouvoir faire face à la jeune femme. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues mouillées et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu m'entends ! En rien, tu voulais que cela n'arrive… et ça, je le sais très bien… Ne t'accuse pas de ce que tu n'as pas fait.  
-Tu… tu es tellement gentil avec moi, dit-elle, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit.  
-Tu devrais te reposer et dormir un peu.  
-Non ! cria-t-elle en s'accrochant contre lui.  
-Hinata !  
-Si je dors… je vais faire des cauchemars…  
-Des cauchemars ? répéta-t-il. Je vois… tu rêves de ce qui s'est passé…  
Elle affirma de la tête.  
-Et si je dors avec toi, tu crois qu'ils reviendront tes cauchemars ?  
-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il sourit tendrement.  
Il alluma la vieille lampe de chevet puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.  
-Laisse-moi le temps de me laver et je viendrais te protéger de tes cauchemars.  
Elle affirma une nouvelle fois.

Il se leva et prit la direction dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Il se déshabilla lentement, entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau.

Il n'en pouvait plus…  
La voir ainsi…  
Il n'en pouvait plus…

Comment allait-il la protéger ?  
Comment la faire redevenir la jeune femme d'avant ?  
Il ne savait pas.

-Hinata… murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire…

L'eau chaude glissait sur son corps.  
Elle faisait du bien à son corps mais il n'en n'avait pas conscience.  
Toutes ses pensées allaient vers elle.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Il se redressa légèrement en regardant l'eau tomber sur son visage.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Il vit la jeune femme en larmes.

-Ses larmes… Pourquoi je la fais toujours pleurer ? Pourquoi ?

Puis il se souvint de ses larmes de joie lorsqu'il l'avait vue contempler leur fils.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas être la fautive de tous nos échecs.

Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé.

_« Il… il a souri… il sait pour notre bébé… comment le sait-il…notre bébé… Notre bébé… sa main… sa main pleine de chakra… »_

-Comment a-t-il su ?... Il nous a vus… mais je n'ai pas ressenti sa présence… Comment ?

Il essaya de se souvenir de ses moments où il était avec Hinata parlant de l'enfant. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement heureux, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à surveiller leurs arrières.

De toute manière, cette grossesse serait découverte un jour… il voulait que tout le monde le sache…

Alors…  
Alors…

-Hinata… je t'ai…

Il ferma l'eau et s'essuya.  
Il s'habilla de vêtements propres.  
Avant d'ouvrit la porte, il inspira profondément et entra dans la chambre, déterminé.

* * *

Hinata se leva légèrement, regardant son compagnon entrer dans la chambre.  
Il lui adressa un tendre sourire.  
Elle lui répondit plus timidement.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on dorme, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Elle se redressa et s'assit en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.  
-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi… pas après…  
-Hinata, coupa-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Tu n'as rien … rien qui puisse dire que tu as pu faire quelque chose de mal…  
-Alors… Alors… Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit être heureux tous les deux ? Pourquoi faut-il que nous traversions toutes ces épreuves ?  
-Peut-être… parce que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Je ne peux pas admettre ce genre de choses. Je t'ai toujours aimé… depuis que nous sommes à l'Académie. A aucun moment je ne t'ai oublié même quand tu partais t'entraîner à l'extérieur du village, même quand tu avais des missions à longue durée. Jamais. Jamais je n'ai laissé tomber… Jamais. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble… non, dit-elle en agitant la tête. Je ne pourrais pas admettre ça, continua-t-elle en le regardant, tout en lui tirant sur la manche de son tee-shirt. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, ça j'en suis sûre !  
-Hi… Hinata…

Il dévia le regard sur le côté, évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il soupira.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise après un tel discours.

Elle le lâcha et lui tourna le dos.  
-Tu sais, dit-elle en souriant tristement, j'ai toujours voulu savoir tes sentiments pour moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimais un peu… juste un peu… jamais tu n'as répondu à mes sentiments… enfin jamais verbalement, parce que… parce que tes gestes me suffisaient. Ils sont tellement doux, tellement passionnés… tellement toi… toi le ninja qui n'arrive pas à exprimer tes sentiments. Ton métier t'a tellement déformé…  
-Hinata… je suis vraiment désolé de réagir comme ça…  
-Mais tu sais… Je me sens tellement responsable pour la perte de cet enfant, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Tu sais… Au début… au début, je ne voulais pas croire en son existence. Je ne voulais pas admettre que nous pourrions faire quelque chose ensemble… quelque chose de concret… Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il poussait en moi. Ce petit être était en moi… Un petit garçon qui te ressemblerait… Je voulais tellement qu'il ait ta magnifique chevelure et tes yeux… ceux dont je suis tombée amoureuse… Je voulais qu'il ait ta force de caractère, ta volonté… Je le voulais tellement…

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Hinata…. Moi aussi, je le voulais.  
-Mais toi, tu l'as accepté depuis le début, alors que moi…  
-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire puisque tu l'ais accepté après… Puisque tu voulais qu'on soit trois… Tous les deux, nous avons fait nos erreurs, nous avons surmonté tous nos problèmes… enfin pas tous.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour pouvoir voir son visage.  
-Hum… Ce type… je ne l'ai pas trouvé au manoir… mais, je ne compte pas abandonner…  
-Tu vas partir…  
-Oui mais pas longtemps, je te le promets.  
-Et après ?  
-Quoi après ?  
-Après… qu'est-ce que nous deviendrons ?  
-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se retourna vivement et sauta dans ses bras.  
-C'est à moi de te poser cette question !  
-Alors il faudra attendre. Peux-tu attendre ?  
-Avec toi, toujours, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Elle lui rendit le baiser.  
…


	19. Chapitre19

Coucou tout le monde.

Une nouvelle fois, je récidive. Pas de réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours sur mon mémoire et ça prend du temps. Surtout qu'en ce moment mes parents ont trouvé la meilleure période pour aller rendre visite à la famille ou accueillir des amis à la maison… Je vous jure, ces parents… lol.

Donc, je m'excuse auprès de mon ange- chéri, Yue- kun, tchingtchong, ash, Phoenix628, Arminas, Spicycocktail, Lodret et gladys. Merci, vous tous, pour vos commentaires.

Pour revenir à cette fic, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre… bien tôt la fin. Je suis à la fois soulagée et anxieuse… ben oui, est- ce que vous aller apprécier la fin ? telle est la question… Mais bon, on en est pas encore là, lol.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je les adore, c'est deux. Ah oui, va réapparaître un de mes personnages, devinez lequel ? Lol ! Donc celui- là, il est a moi et je compte bien le réutiliser pour une autre fic.

Voilà.  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à la semaine prochain, si vous le voulez bien.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 19**

Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement, l'aube venait à peine de se lever. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et prit une direction que lui seul connaissait, les mains dans les poches.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'il s'arrêta et attendit.  
Il se retourna vivement et fit face à un enfant aux cheveux gris.

-Heu… sensei, dit l'enfant.  
-T'es en retard d'une minute et quarante-cinq secondes, dit-il d'une voix lente.  
-Heu… Je suis désolé, dit l'enfant, gêné.  
-Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement.  
-Quoi ! Mais je ne suis en retard que d'une minute !  
-Et quarante-cinq secondes, ajouta le maître, ce qui fit baisser la tête de l'enfant. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ton retard…  
-Ah !  
-Je dois régler certaines choses qui m'obligent à quitter le village pour quelques heures… vingt-quatre ou quarante-huit heures… le temps que je trouve ce type…  
-C'est une mission de jour ?  
-Non… c'est personnel.  
-D'accord, sensei…  
-Yuki !  
-Oui.  
-Pendant ce temps tu ne vas pas rester à ne rien faire.  
-Euh… Oui ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sensei ?  
-Tu vas chez moi, dit-il en lui tendant une clef. En ce moment Hinata est là-bas. Elle va rester quelques jours.  
-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda l'enfant inquiet.  
-Oui, dit-il, baissant les yeux.  
-C'est quelque chose de grave, s'écria Yuki.  
-Elle a perdu son bébé… notre bébé, finit-il à voix basse.  
-Hinata- sensei ! cria l'enfant, s'apprêtant à la rejoindre, mais son maître fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau.  
-Attends deux minutes, gamin ! Je vais te donner une mission à propos d'Hinata.  
-Je… je… d'accord !  
-Je veux que tu restes à mon appartement avec elle, le temps de mon absence. Tu vas t'occuper d'elle. Il ne faut que personne entre dans ma chambre. Tu m'as bien compris, personne.  
-J'ai compris, sensei ! Je ferai tout ce que vous me direz !  
-Bien ! Maintenant tu vas à l'appartement et n'oublie pas mes consignes. Je te fais confiance.  
-Vous avez ma parole, dit l'enfant en courant vers l'appartement de son maître.

Il se releva et le regarda disparaître.  
-Avec le gamin, elle se sentira moins seule… je l'espère.  
…

* * *

A peine était-il entré qu'il entendit un cri venant de la chambre de son maître.  
Yuki accoura et vit Hinata se tenir la tête.  
-Hinata- sensei ! cria- t- il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que ses larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.  
Yuki posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui sursauta.

Elle regarda l'enfant puis tout autour d'elle.  
-Où… où est-il ? Où est ton maître ?  
-Heu… il a quitté le village pour affaire personnelle.  
-Je vois, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Moi, je reste avec vous ! C'est ma mission.  
-C'est lui qui te l'a donnée ?  
-Oui.  
Yuki raconta ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et il finit sur :  
-Et je ne faillirai pas à ma mission.

Hinata sourit tendrement.  
-Tu es un enfant adorable, Yuki- kun, dit-elle en posant sa main sur les cheveux en bataille du garçon.  
-Aussi adorable que Fuuyu- kun ?  
-Heu, fit Hinata étonnée.

Elle regarda attentivement l'enfant qui attendait avec impatience sa réponse.  
-Tu sais, Yuki- kun… Tu ne seras jamais Fuuyu- kun. Fuuyu-kun reste Fuuyu-kun. Yuki-kun reste Yuki-kun. Vous êtes tous les deux différents avec vos qualités et vos défauts.  
-Mais je veux être plus fort que Fuuyu- kun… comme ça Sensei voudra me garder…  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Yuki- kun ! Ton maître ne t'abandonnera jamais. Il a choisi de sa propre volonté d'être ton maître et il ne changera pas d'avis. Il a toujours été ainsi.

Yuki baissa la tête, tout honteux.  
Hinata s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Mais tu restes un enfant adorable.  
-Merci, Hinata- sensei.  
-Tu resteras ici pour me protéger ?  
-Oui, je vous le promets… Hinata- sensei…  
-Oui ?  
-Vous avez l'odeur d'une maman…  
-Merci, Yuki- kun, dit Hinata, laissant glisser une larme.

* * *

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ils ne veulent pas nous laisser tranquilles ! cria Yuki en entrant dans la chambre un plateau dans les mains.  
-Je suis désolée de tout ce dérangement, Yuki- kun…  
-Mais c'est pas grave, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. Tant que vous ne voulez pas les voir, je serai là !  
-Merci beaucoup.  
-Euh… je ne sais pas faire à manger… et je n'ai rien trouvé de comestible dans la cuisine, à part des ramens… Mais si c'est pas bon, je peux aller acheter autre chose…  
-Non, c'est bon, dit Hinata. J'ai toujours connu ton maître avec les ramens, du coup, je me suis prise à aimer ce plat.  
-Vous devez vraiment aimer Sensei pour arriver à manger tout le temps ce plat !  
-Aimer, dit tout doucement Hinata. Oui, je l'aime…  
-Hinata- sensei…  
-Tu sais, Yuki- kun, je ne suis pas ton maître. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom simplement.  
-Votre prénom… mais je ne peux pas ! Vous êtes la petite amie du maître en plus d'être l'héritière des Hyûga, un clan super puissant !

Hinata sourit tendrement et lui frotta la tête.  
-Tu sais, il n'est pas si puissant puisqu'ils n'ont pas empêché ton maître d'entrer dans le manoir.  
-C'est vrai que le maître est fort, dit Yuki les yeux brillants. Il a même pu m'adopter contre la volonté de mon clan !  
-C'est vrai, il est fort… en plus d'être un bon stratège…  
-Un stratège ?  
-Oui, dit Hinata en regardant l'enfant. S'il a pu t'adopter, ce n'est pas grâce à sa force physique mais plutôt à son intelligence. Ton clan a des secrets inavouables que seul ton maître connaît.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. Grâce à son métier, il a récolté de nombreuses informations sur chaque habitant du village. Il est les oreilles et les yeux du village. C'est pour cela que les clans ont peur de lui…  
-Même celui des Hyûga ?  
-Surtout les Hyûga, dit Hinata en rigolant doucement.  
-Et toi… tu n'as pas peur de lui ?  
-Peur… de quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

Yuki regarda la jeune femme prendre son bol de ramen. Il suivit tous ses mouvements comme hypnotisé.  
Hinata tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit à nouveau.

-Tu veux manger avec moi ?  
-Heu… c'est que… normalement je ne devrais même pas être dans cette pièce… si le maître me voit ici, je suis sûr que je vais subir sa colère…  
-C'est vrai que tu es une des rares personnes à être entrée ici, dit Hinata en regardant en face d'elle. Peu de personnes sont entrées dans son appartement, alors pour ce qui est de sa chambre… je crois que l'on peut les compter sur les doigts de la main.  
-Pourquoi ces personnes ne viennent-elles pas rendre visite au maître ?  
-Comme je te l'ai dit, il est très craint dans le milieu ninja aussi bien que par sa force que par ses connaissances, dit Hinata sérieusement, puis elle eut un air espiègle. Mais si peu de personnes viennent lui rendre visite, c'est surtout parce qu'il fait toujours ses missions de nuit et qu'il dort le plus souvent la journée.  
-Et… et c'est tout ? demanda Yuki, déçu.  
-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Mais… mais je pensais que si on ne venait pas chez lui, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis !  
-D'amis ?... Bien au contraire !  
-Comment ?  
-Bien qu'il soit peu apprécié par les villageois de Konoha, ton maître a beaucoup d'amis dans le milieu shinobi.  
-Mais… Mais je n'en ai jamais vus !  
-Tu n'as jamais vu ses amis, dit Hinata en réfléchissant. Tu ne l'as jamais vu discuter tout seul ?  
-Si ! Très souvent mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'il se sentait seul, donc…  
-C'est très rare qu'il parle seul, je n'en ai pas le souvenir… Mais sache que malgré tout, ton maître n'est jamais seul quand il sort de son appartement.

Yuki baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Hinata.

-A quoi penses-tu, Yuki- kun ?  
-Je… je me disais que vous connaissiez très bien le maître, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.  
-Tu sais, j'ai observé ton maître tellement de temps que je peux deviner ses moindres gestes.  
-Vous êtes, en fait, ses yeux et ses oreilles ?  
-Euh… on peut dire ça !  
-J'aimerais avoir une fille qui pense à moi comme vous qui pensez au maître… mais je ne pense pas qu'on voudrait d'un enfant maudit dans ses relations.  
-Ton maître est, lui aussi, un enfant maudit.  
-Maudit ?  
-Oui… mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'avouer certaines choses au sujet de ton maître. Il faut que ce soit lui, de sa propre initiative, qui t'annonce en quoi il est maudit.  
-Je comprends parfaitement, Hinata- sama, dit Yuki en souriant.  
-Hinata- sama ?(1)

Hinata le regarda, stupéfaite, puis éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Hinata- sama ?  
-Tu n'es pas obligé d'employer tant de respect en mon encontre.  
-Mais vous m'avez dit de ne pas vous appeler "sensei" !  
-C'est exact puisque je ne suis pas ton maître.  
-Alors je dois avoir beaucoup de respect pour vous !  
-C'est inutile.  
-Mais… mais… dit Yuki, déstabilisé. Comment je dois vous appeler ?  
-Hinata… Hinata seulement, comme l'a toujours fait ton maître.  
-Mais… mais je ne peux pas…  
-Et si nous mangions avant que mes ramens ne refroidissent pour de bon ?  
-Heu… oui… Je vais manger moi aussi… dit Yuki en se levant.  
-Mange avec moi… je n'ai pas envie de manger toute seule.  
-D'accord !

Yuki sortit rapidement de la pièce pour revenir avec un bol de ramen.  
Il s'installa par terre et entreprit de manger son bol avec enthousiasme.

-Dites Hinata- sama ?  
-Yuki, dit Hinata, faussement en colère.  
-Euh… Pardon… heu… Hi… Hina… Hinata- san!

Hinata sourit avec beaucoup d'amusement en voyant l'enfant essayer de dire son prénom sans suffixe.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Yuki- ku… Yuki ?  
-Heu… en fait…qui… qui vous a mis dans cet état….

L'enfant baissa la tête.  
Hinata leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.  
-C'est un homme sans scrupules… qui pensait qu'il pouvait tout avoir par la force… Et moi je n'ai rien pu faire… alors qu'il était faible… moi aussi, je suis faible.  
Elle baissa les yeux.

Il y eut un silence.

-Non, c'est pas vrai !  
-Comment ? demanda Hinata en levant les yeux vers l'enfant.  
-Vous n'êtes pas faible… vous être une kunoichi très forte… c'est le maître qui me l'a dit… Et puis grâce à vous, de nombreuses personnes reviennent vivantes de leur mission. Ça, peu de personnes peuvent le faire.  
-Mais je n'ai pas pu sauver ton frère…  
-Fuuyu- kun…

Yuki baissa la tête puis il la releva.  
-Moi, je ne vous en veux pas… et puis… je ne vous aurais peut-être jamais rencontrée.  
-Yuki…  
Elle sourit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Il rentra bien tard dans la nuit.  
L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité.  
Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte.  
Elle tourna la tête.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

-Okaeri, dit-elle doucement.  
-Hum ! Euh, oui… Tadaima.

Il posa son regarda vers Yuki qui s'était endormi sur les genoux d'Hinata.  
-Je lui avais pourtant dit que personne ne devait entrer ici.  
-Je lui ai donné la permission, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'observa attentivement.  
Elle était assise sur le lit, caressant tendrement la chevelure de Yuki.  
Il soupira.  
Il s'avança vers le lit et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.  
Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hinata.  
Il ne savait pas comment aborder la discussion.

-L'as-tu tué ?  
-Non.

Elle baissa les yeux. Puis sourit tristement.  
-Je préfère que ce soit ainsi, dit-elle à mi-voix.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il mérite la mort !  
-Peut-être, mais toi, tu ne mérites pas d'être un criminel.  
-J'ai déjà tué pour le village.  
-Oui, pour le village. C'est ton travail. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi un criminel. Si tu l'avais tué pour tes propres sentiments, tu serais devenu un criminel et ça je ne le veux pas.

Elle serra plus fortement sa main.

-Hinata… malgré tout… il ne pourra plus te toucher.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Il ne pourra plus prétendre au titre de chef du clan Hyûga. Il n'en aura plus les moyens.  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi cruel, dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.  
-Pour m'avoir fait perdre mon futur, il ne méritait même pas la mort. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il paie pour ce qu'il t'a fait… pour ce qu'il nous a fait…  
-Tu penses que nous n'avons plus de futur ?

Il regarda leurs deux mains.

-Et toi ? Tu penses que nous avons encore un futur ?

Elle serra plus son étreinte.

-Oui…

-Alors nous avons un avenir tous les deux, dit-il en l'embrassant la joue.  
…

* * *

(1) sama: suffixe utilise pour les nobles, voir les personne sque l'ont admire 


	20. Chapitre20

Coucou tout le monde.

Voilà, c'est fini. Le dernier chapitre de Amants… Je vais encore le répéter, mais ça me rend triste de finir une fic. C'est ma deuxième fic que je finis sur ce site (je ne compte pas les histoire courtes, bien sûr), et j'en suis assez fière, moi qui finis rarement ce que j'entreprends.

Encore une fois, je vous demande de me pardonner, car je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. L'excuse est toujours la même : mon mémoire. Je le quitte le temps de poster ce dernier chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je dévoile enfin le nom de « il » pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore deviné de qui il s'agissait, lol. Mais je doute que c'est le cas, mdr !

Aller, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre et promis, je répondrai aux reviews, pas cette semaine, mais sûrement dans quinze jours. Promis, juré, si je mens, je vais en enfer (quoique mon enfer en ce moment c'est mon mémoire…)  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 20.**

-Alors il se trouve à l'hôpital…  
-Oui Hiashi- sama ! Ce matin, très tôt, quelqu'un l'y a déposé…  
-Se souvient-il de qui lui a fait ça et qui l'a emmené à l'hôpital ?  
-Malheureusement, il refuse de répondre à ces questions… mais je me demande si on ne veut pas faire une sorte de vendetta à la famille Hyûga…  
-Pourquoi pensez-vous à ce genre de choses ?  
-Heu… je ne sais pas… le conseil des anciens est dissout car les membres ont péri pour la plupart et ceux qui sont toujours en vie ne sont plus capable de gouverner…  
-Personnellement, je pense que cette tuerie est due à un conflit entre anciens.  
-Comment pouvez-vous dire ce genre de choses, Hiashi- sama !  
-Cela fait un bon moment que je redoutais ce genre d'histoire…  
-Et cette personne qui est entrée dans le manoir principal ?  
-Hum ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une personne peut entrer, comme ça, dans le manoir avec nos gardiens surentraînés ?  
-C'est vrai… mais il existe quand même des personnes assez fortes pour faire ce genre de massacre.  
-A qui pensez-vous ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Ce peut être l'Akatsuki… ou bien Orochimaru… enfin un groupuscule qui veut que le village tombe et cela en passant par les grandes familles.  
-Entendez-vous ce que vous dites ?  
-Heu… c'est vrai, vous avez raison, Hiashi- sama…  
Hiashi regarda par la porte-fenêtre qui menait sur le jardin du manoir.  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je signe toutes ces sépultures.  
-Je comprends que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'agréable à faire, Hiashi- sama. Je vais vous laisser…

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le conseiller de Hiashi, ce dernier se retourna vers la porte-fenêtre.  
Il se leva et sortit sur le balcon.  
-Comptes-tu rester caché ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je n'attendais que votre approbation, répondit une voix.  
-Alors tu l'as ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es venu pour t'excuser ?  
-M'excuser ? De quoi ? D'avoir envoyé cet homme à l'hôpital le restant de sa vie… et encore j'ai été généreux car il est resté en vie.  
-Généreux…

Il eut un silence puis Hiashi se mit à rire.

Lorsqu'il se calma, le jeune homme qui était caché se découvrit.  
-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?  
-Discuter.  
-D'Hinata, je suppose.  
-Vous supposez bien… En fait, c'est surtout de nous que je voudrais discuter.  
-Vous ?  
-Oui…

Il y eut un autre silence.

-Je vous demande la main de votre fille.

Silence.

-C'est bien ce que tu veux ?  
-Oui, dit-il sans hésiter.  
-Hum… Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois !  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui… au début, tu ne savais pas si tu aimais ma fille et là tu viens me demander sa main.

Le jeune homme regarda sur le côté.

-A moins que tu n'aimes toujours pas ma fille.  
-Ca ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je le dirais.  
-Je comprends parfaitement.  
-Cependant, je ne vous comprends pas…  
-Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.  
Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et marcha quelques pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas un père affectueux envers vos filles… bien au contraire. J'ai toujours entendu que vous détestiez Hinata. Vous étiez prêt à la déshériter. Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions sur mes sentiments envers votre fille ?

Hiashi le regarda. Il n'en tint compte et lui tourna le dos.

-Parce que… parce que tu es le Kyûbi…

Il tourna son regard vers son futur beau-père.  
Il plissa les yeux.  
Il attendit une suite.

-Kyûbi est un personnage important pour ce village. Tu possèdes un démon terrifiant. Tu ne le contrôles pas réellement, mais tu possèdes son chakra… un chakra très important… De plus, j'ai besoin de toi pour régner dans mon clan. Certes, les anciens sont tous supprimés mais d'autres viendront, ils voudront imposer leurs idées idiotes et vieillottes. Mais si tu restes à mes côtés, je pourrais prendre le pouvoir.  
-Peuh ! Encore une fois vous voulez m'utiliser. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mon démon pourrait vous aider.  
-C'est pour cela que je te pose toutes ces questions sur tes sentiments pour ma fille héritière. Si tu aimes ma fille alors tu feras tout pour la rendre heureuse. Tout… Même devenir mon bras droit…  
-Vous êtes une personne malsaine, Hiashi… -san… Si j'épouse votre fille, ce n'est pas pour devenir votre bras droit… de toute manière j'ai déjà prêté fidélité à l'Hokage…  
-Cela, je peux l'arranger…  
-Vous n'avez pas compris. Je ne serai jamais un ninja de Konoha.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Que j'ai prêté fidélité à l'Hokage et non au village.

Il se retourna, les mains toujours dans les poches, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres.  
-Si l'Hokage me demande de vous supprimer, je le ferai… avec un certain plaisir…

Ses yeux brillèrent, reflétant quelques lueurs rouges.  
Hiashi recula.

Le chef du clan Hyuga reprit de la contenance.  
-Et si elle te demandait de supprimer Hinata ?  
Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.  
-Ça…

Il se retourna et posa la main droite sur la balustrade de marbre.  
-Cependant, je suis et resterai un citoyen de Konoha et je dois vous montrer un certain respect. Vous êtes le père d'Hinata, malgré tout… Donc, il est tout à fait normal que je vous demande la main de votre fille. Maintenant j'attends votre réponse.

-Si je refuse.  
-Hum… cela va à l'encontre de mes plans.  
-Que comptes-tu faire ?  
-Voulez-vous vraiment refuser ?  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Je ne sais pas… mais il rare que je n'obtienne pas ce que je veux… on peut les compter ces fois-là sur les doigts d'une main.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda sa main.  
-L'enfant que nous avons perdu… murmura-t-il, en faisait partie…

-Dis-moi, mon garçon…  
-Oui, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Hiashi.  
-Si Hinata te demandait d'éliminer une personne… le ferais-tu ?  
Il le regarda attentivement et sourit. Pas un sourire sadique comme il avait pu le montrer très souvent, mais un sourire tendre, passionné.  
-Ça… qui sait…

Hiashi fit volte-face pour retourner à son bureau.  
-Fais comme tu veux !  
-Acceptez-vous ?  
-Je suis bien obligé… si je refuse, je me retrouverai comme cet homme, à l'hôpital à vie.  
Le ninja blond sourit, à nouveau.

-Hiashi… -sama, vous savez… vous pourrez me manipuler comme vous l'avez fait la dernière fois…  
Hiashi se retourna, mais ne vit personne.  
-Mais sachez… que je ne suis pas dupe…

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il vit Hinata s'affairer dans la cuisine.  
Silencieusement, il l'observa.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Il entendit chaque mouvement, chaque bruit des instruments de cuisine.  
Il sourit.  
Il aimait entendre ce genre de bruits… Un bruit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans sa vie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit toujours devant sa casserole.  
-Tu comptes faire quoi à midi, Hinata ?  
Elle se retourna vers lui, en sursautant.  
-Tu… tu es rentré ?  
-Oui… Tadaima, répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.  
-Okaeri, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.  
-Alors, tu fais quoi à manger ?  
-Des ramens… j'ai bientôt fini…  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait de ramens.  
-Je me suis dit que tu en aurais envie pour ce midi…  
-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en glissant ses mains sur les bras d'Hinata.  
-Il faut que je les retire du feu…  
-Oui, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
-Où es-tu allé ce matin ?  
-Voir ton père.  
-Hum, dit-elle en relevant le visage vers celui du jeune homme. Pourquoi ? Devais-tu le voir ? Il veut que je rentre ?  
-Non… c'est moi qui voulais le voir pour un sujet bien précis. Et si tu veux rentrer chez lui, tu es libre…  
-Non, je n'ai pas envie…

Elle s'appuya contre le torse du ninja et posa sa tête contre son cou.  
Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Il faut peut-être manger avant, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.  
-Tu as la peau si douce, Hinata.  
-Tu as les mains si chaudes… c'est un plaisir de les sentir sur soi… Elles sont si grandes et si chaudes….

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec mon père ?  
-Il m'a posé des questions sur mes sentiments envers toi.  
-Que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.  
-Que cela ne le regardait pas.

Elle sourit.  
Elle déboutonna, à moitié, sa chemise afin de toucher les mains du jeune blond.

-Puis ?  
-Hum… il voit en moi un futur remplaçant pour son bras droit.  
Hinata éclata de rire.  
-Je suppose que tu lui as répondu négativement.  
-Je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas et que je resterai fidèle à Tsunade- oba- chan.  
-Il a dû tomber des nuées.  
-Oui… Hinata…  
-Oui ?

Il retira ses mains de la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
Elle le regarda attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à « nous ».  
-J'en suis heureuse, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Je pense qu'il y a peut-être un avenir possible pour nous.  
-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche.  
Ne voyant pas ce qu'il faisait, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, libre.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est la première fois que je suis aussi nerveux….  
-Pourquoi ?

Il sortit, lentement, une petite boîte de sa poche.  
Il la mit devant son ventre.  
Elle regarda la boîte.  
Elle caressa son autre main.

Elle hésita…

-C'est la première fois que tu m'offres un bijou.  
-C'est vrai… Il serait temps que j'y remédie, non ? Veux-tu bien l'ouvrir ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau, cherchant un tic qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il voulait plaisanter, mais elle ne trouva rien.  
Son cœur palpitait.  
Le sien aussi… Elle pouvait le sentir contre son dos.  
Il était vraiment sérieux.

Elle tourna son regard vers la boîte qu'il tenait.  
Elle sépara sa main de celle du jeune homme.  
Elle prit la boîte de ses deux mains.  
Lentement, doucement, elle l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écartèrent.  
Sa bouche fit une forme de « o ».  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Na… Na…. Na…

-Elle représente tout ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, dit-il tendrement.

Dans un écrin en soie beige se tenait une alliance dorée.  
Cette alliance était ornée de deux cœurs entrelacés.  
L'un était bleu. L'autre était orange-jaune.  
La partie entrelacée était un mélange étrange avec une dominance de vert et quelques traits rouges.

-Je… Je pense que cette bague nous représente. Le jaune, c'est toi… mon soleil. Le bleu, c'est moi… ta nuit.  
-Et le vert ?  
-Tu le vois vert ?  
-Oui.  
-J'en suis heureux.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car il représente notre avenir… notre futur…  
Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à lui.  
-Le vert de l'espoir… dit-elle.  
-Notre espoir… répondit-il.

Hinata regarda la bague et vit les traces de rouge.  
-Ce vert est étrange…  
-Oui… il représente mon sombre avenir ?  
-Ton sombre avenir ? Avec de l'espoir ?  
-Avec mon espoir… toi.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?

Il ne lui répondit pas.  
Il lui prit la bague et la passa à son annulaire.

-Hinata Hyuga… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La petite boîte tomba et le bruit de son atterrissage sur le sol retentit comme un bruit sourd.  
Elle le regarda attentivement, cherchant s'il était sérieux.

Elle ferma les yeux.  
Sa bouche fit une grimace.  
Les larmes tombèrent d'elles-mêmes.  
Une main vint les essuyer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle vit un sourire.  
Un tendre sourire.  
Un sourire qu'elle seule avait pu voir sur ce visage si triste.

-Dois-je le prendre pour une réponse ?

Elle sourit à son tour.  
Elle serra la main du jeune homme.

-Veux-tu être ma femme et vivre les pires années de ta vie ?

Son sourire s'élargit.  
-Je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre les pires années de ma vie à tes côtés.  
-N'en sois pas si sûre.

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement.  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi belle… Je… je….  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Je pense que… Hinata…. Je… je t'ai…  
Il se pencha près de son oreille.  
Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure qu'elle seule put entendre.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Oui !  
-Comment ?  
Elle releva la tête pour le voir.  
-Naruto Uzumaki, oui, j'accepte d'être ton épouse et de vivre les pires années de ma vie… avec toi… par… parce que chez toi, c'est chez moi…  
-Hi… Hinata !  
Il la serra contre lui.  
-Merci… Hinata…  
….

* * *

_-Dis- moi, mon garçon…  
-Oui, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Hiashi.  
-Si Hinata te demandait d'éliminer une personne… le ferais tu ?  
…  
-Ca… qui sait…_

… Je pense que je le ferai…

… Hinata…je t'aime…..

**FIN.**

**P.S.** : Je dédie cette histoire à tous mes lecteurs.  
LN.


End file.
